Das Tagebuch
by soldierofthewinter
Summary: (AU) Das neue Therapieprogramm für Veteranen des Irakkrieges beschafft Dean Winchester nicht nur einen seltsamen Nachbarn, sondern auch noch eine Psychologin, die von ihm verlangt ein Tagebuch über einen Monat seines neuen Lebens zu schreiben. (Dean / Castiel)


Das Tagebuch

_Handlung: _

_Das neue Therapieprogramm für Veteranen des Irakkrieges beschafft Dean Winchester nicht nur einen seltsamen Nachbarn, sondern auch noch eine Psychologin, die von ihm verlangt ein Tagebuch über einen Monat seines neuen Lebens zu schreiben._

_Pairing:_

_Castiel / Dean_

_Fandom:_

_Supernatural (AU)_

_Fakten/ Daten / Spoiler:_

_Keine Spoiler._

_Historische Fakten können verfälscht sein._

_Altersempfehlung:_

_18_

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

_Kurdistan, 50 km nordöstlich von Arbil_

_März, 2003 _

_Es war ein tiefer Absprung, nicht einer dieser „Es – kann – nichts – Schiefgehen – Sprünge" aus der Ausbildung zum echten US – Armee – Fallschirm – Trooper. _

_Aber daraufhin waren sie immerhin zwei lange Jahre vorbereitet worden._

_Ungünstige Sprungverhältnisse in Kriegssituationen nannte die US – Airborne das._

_Er nannte das verdammte Scheiße._

_Die Operation war hingegen einfach: _

_Sicherung des Flugplatzes, danach weiterer Einmarsch in den Norden des Iraks nach Absprache mit den anderen Divisionen der US – Airborne. _

_Eigentlich eine sichere Angelegenheit, zumindest auf Papier._

_Aber es hatte ja auch niemand wissen können, dass sich die Anhänger Saddam Hussains entschieden hatten, genau diesen Flugplatz, wie ihren Augenapfel zu hüten._

_An sich war das Problem nicht Mal die Einnahme des Flugplatzes gewesen, sondern der Vormarsch in das Brachland, das sich meilenweit vor dem Flugplatz erstreckte._

_Eigentlich hätte es ihnen schon in der Luft schwebend auffallen müssen, immerhin waren sie darauf ausgebildet worden. _

_Aber, naja hei, was konnte sich in einer meilenweiten Schuttwüste schon verstecken?_

_Abgesehen von Minen im Boden, Sprengfallen, und jeglichem Sprengstoff, mit dem man sie pulverisieren konnte._

_Wenigstens keine Panzer._

_Der Optimist hatte im Krieg einfach zu schweigen._

_Soldat sein, hieß sich mit seinem drohenden Tod abzufinden. _

_Doch auf jeden Fall wollte er als First Lieutenant nicht den Tod der Männer seines Zuges verantworten._

_So war er froh, als seine Füße den Boden berührten und er sah, dass jeder der Männer den Absprung geschafft hatte. _

_Schnelligkeit war nun, das A und O._

_Seine grünen Augen huschten über die weite Ebene._

_Analytisch verengte er bei jeder Bewegung in der Ebene die Augen und seine Finger zuckten nach der Maschinenpistole, die er an einem Schultergurt vor der Brust trug._

_Er konnte nicht sicher sein, ob der aufgewirbelte Staub in der Ebene nicht doch Etwas verbarg, jedoch macht er sich daran den Fallschirm zu lösen und sich marschfertig zu machen._

_Seine Männer folgten seinem Beispiel._

_Er löste den Schultergurt, der seine Waffe vor der Brust gehalten hatte und entsicherte diese._

_Vorsicht war gut, kampfbedingter Vorteil war besser. _

_Wesentlicher Teil der Ausbildung bei der Airborne: Durch den Matsch kriechen, unter Stacheldraht kriechen, durch Tierinnereien auf staubtrockenem Boden kriechen – in jedem Fall kriechen._

_Vielleicht hätten sie die Airborne – Dirtborne – nennen sollen._

_Der Witz war so staubtrocken gewesen, wie der Boden über den sie nun vorsichtig in Richtung der Anhöhe robbten, die den Flugplatz vor ihnen verbarg._

_Es war reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme zu kriechen._

_Denn selbst auf der Kuppe der Anhöhe wären sie mit einer Entfernung von einer halben Meile zu dem Hangar des Militärflughafens, zumindest durch Sperrfeuer nicht zu treffen._

_Scharfschützen waren jedoch etwas Anderes._

_So hatte er entschieden seine Männer lieber Hitze, Staub und Mücken ertragen zu lassen, anstatt sie einem Sperrfeuer hinter der Kuppe der kleinen Erhebung auszusetzen._

_Lieber Dreckig, als tot._

_Ein paar Mückenstiche hatten noch keinen Mann umgebracht – das unbedachte Vorgehen bei strategisch schlechter Gefechtslage schon._

_Beruhigt nahm er war, dass auch die First Lieutenants der anderen Züge, der 173 Division der US – Airborne sich nach der Landung für ein strategisch vorteilhaftes Heranrobben entschieden hatten._

_Sie waren zehn Züge á zwölf Männer, somit 120 Männer, um einen kleinen Militärflughafen einzunehmen._

_Misstrauen keimte in ihm auf._

_120 Männer für die Übernahme eines Militärflughafens, der laut den Operationsplänen nur 20 feindliche Soldaten beherbergen sollte, zudem keine Mörsergeschütze oder andere große Kampfgeräte?_

_Seltsam._

_Vielleicht kam seine Übervorsicht wieder zum Tragen._

_Zum Glück würden sie gleich die Kuppe erreicht haben, dann würde die Lage einfacher einzuschätzen sein. _

_Er gab das Handzeichen nach hinten, das seine Männer anwies auf halber Höhe zu warten bis er die Lage beurteilt haben würde. _

_So kroch er die verbleibenden Meter durch das störrige Gestrüpp, das sich mit aller Macht an die Nordseite des Hanges klammerte._

_Dornen in den Händen._

_Dornen in der Hose._

_Sogar Dornen im Arsch._

_Wenigstens bot das Gestrüpp den nötigen Sichtschutz vor den feindlichen Soldaten._

_Die Anhöhe war wie ein Präsentierteller für Feinde, die sich von Norden dem Flughafen nährten._

_In diesem Fall, also sie. _

_Erneut verengte er die grünen Augen und ließ den Blick über die Ebene schweifen, die ihn und seine Männer von dem Ziel ihrer Operation trennte._

_Die tiefstehende Sonne verhinderte die genaue Einschätzung von Entfernungen. _

_Auch als er die Hand zum Abschirmen der Sonne über die Augen nahm und beide Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte, konnte er die Entfernung nicht genauer, als auf eine halbe Meile einschätzen._

_Er musste sich auf seine jahrelange Erfahrung verlassen, was den Kampf im offenen Feld anging._

_Sie sollten es in weniger als 5 Minuten im schnellen Laufschritt an das Ende der Landebahn geschafft haben._

_Von dort könnten sie sich einen strategischen Vorteil vor Beschuss hinter dem Tower sichern und er könnte das weitere Vorgehen mit den anderen First Lieutenants der Kompanie besprechen. _

_Er drehte sich auf die Seite und gab Zeichen für die anderen Soldaten sich der Kuppe der Anhöhe zu nähren._

_Steine pressten sich unangenehm in die Blessuren an seiner rechten Seite._

_Eine angeknackste Rippe vielleicht._

_Ein paar Prellungen._

_Vielleicht mehrere wunde Stellen._

_Eigentlich hatte er noch Glück gehabt bei so einem beschissenen Absprung._

_Erstens zu tief._

_Zweitens gab man einfach nicht den Befehl zum Sprung, wenn selbst das Flugzeug unter der Wucht der Windböen vibrierte. _

_Tja, was sollte man machen, wenn man einen „Schützengraben – Norman" zum Major hatte. _

_Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn alle den Teufel nannten. _

_Seine Männer hatten währenddessen die Kuppe erreicht und er gab Befehl sich in vorsichtigem Laufschritt auf das Brachland vor dem Flughafen zu begeben. _

_Die Finger am Abzug und für drohendes Sperrfeuer gewappnet, machten sie sich auf den Weg, um hinter dem Tower in Stellung zu gehen. _

_Oh Gott, wie sehr er sich wünschte, das die Informationen des Nachrichtenoffziers stimmten._

_Sonst wären sie geliefert, immerhin begaben sie sich gerade auf eine Ebene, auf der sie weder gegen Sperrfeuer, noch gegen Artillerie oder großes Feuergerät sicher waren._

_In den Plänen hatte es geheißen, das dieser Flughafen weder über große Kampfmaschinen verfügte, noch über genug Männer, um sie einem Sperrfeuer auszusetzen. _

_Hoffentlich war dem auch so._

_Das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen sagte ihm etwas Anderes._

_Es war erst aufgetaucht, als er bemerkt hatte, dass kein anderer First Liteunant seine Männer hinter der Anhöhe hervor auf das offene Feld geschickt hatte._

_Sie waren allein._

_Der Spähtrupp._

_Wenn etwas passieren sollte, wären sie die Todgeweihten._

_Er würde seine Schuld sein._

_First Lieutenant Dean Winchester hätte seine Männer in den Tod geschickt._

_Das hier roch alles nach Hinterhalt._

_Genau das sagte ihm auch das Verhalten des restlichen Bataillons_

_Der Tower kam näher._

_HÖCHSTENS eine Viertel Meile entfernt._

_Zwei - ein - halb Minuten durch freies Feld, dann könnten sie Stellung beziehen und alles wäre gut._

_Der Nachrichtenoffizier hätte Recht gehabt._

_Die Operation wäre einfach._

_Der Hinterhalt beinahe unmöglich. _

_Selbst seine Männer wirkten unsicher._

_Finger zuckten nach Abzügen, Schritte wurden beschleunigt, Augen glitten ruhelos über die weite Ebene. _

_Das war Angst._

_Angst war schlecht._

_Eine Emotion, die schnell zu Panik wurde._

_Und Panik war die Apokalypse unter allen Emotionen im Krieg._

_Beinahe konnte er den gesamten Zug aufatmen hören, als sie den Tower erreicht hatten._

_Wäre er gläubig, hätte er sich vielleicht bekreuzigt, so dankte er nur still, dass er scheinbar übervorsichtig gewesen war._

_Gott war ein Vixxer._

_Mit ihm hatte er lange abgeschlossen._

_Gott, war wie der Tower, alt und vergraut._

_Jemand der Kriege zuließ._

_Jemand der alles sieht, jedoch nur stumm da steht und vor sich hinmodert. _

_Der sogenannte Tower war wohl eher eine provisorische Konstruktion aus Holz und Metall, die ihren Zweck schon lange nicht mehr zu erfüllen schien._

_Der Zahn der Zeit hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen._

_Scheinbar schien der Nachrichtenoffizier Recht gehabt zu haben._

_Der gesamte Flughafen wirkte wie eine gottverlassene Geisterstadt. _

_Die Landebahn war aufgeplatzt und hatte scheinbar schon lange kein Flugzeug mehr gesehen. _

_Auch der 300 Fuß entfernte Hangar sah verlassen aus._

_Hinter den offenen Toren schien nur tiefschwarze Dunkelheit zu liegen._

_Er fasste in seiner Springerjacke nach der Innentasche mit der Karte des Geländes und schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab, um diese zu studieren._

_Es war still geworden._

_Nur das schnelle, angestrengte Atmen seiner Männer war zu hören. _

_Plötzlich war ein leises Zischen vernehmbar._

_Wie ein Ei zischte, wenn es in die heiße Pfanne geschlagen wurde._

_Die erste Granate traf das obere Drittel des Towers und ließ Holz und Metall auf sie regnen._

_Bevor es zur Katastrophe kommen, konnte wies er seine Männer an sich im Feld zu verteilen._

_Sie waren zwölf, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war ziemlich gering, dass man jeden von ihnen exakt treffen könnte mit den Mörsergeschützen. _

_Die Verstärkung hinter dem Hügel würde sich von hinten dem Hangar nähren und versuchen die irakischen Feinde auszuschalten._

_Das heiß sie mussten mindestens 20 Minuten die Stellung halten, bis sie erwarten konnten, dass der Granatenbeschuss stoppte. _

_20 Minuten waren etwa 200 Granaten mit einem manuellen Geschoss und etwa 600 mit einem automatischen._

_Wenn das Schicksal es gut meinte und sie schnell agierten, könnten sie das hier heile überstehen._

_Könnten._

_Auch er hatte nicht mit der nächsten Granate rechnen können, die ihn in zuerst in flammenden Schmerz riss, dann in Bewusstlosigkeit und kalte Schwärze._

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota _

_Mai, 2004_

„_Dean?"_

„_Dean!"_

„_DEANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_

Er schreckte auf.

Anstatt von Trümmern und Blut sah er das teure Holz eines Schreibtisches, auf dem einer dieser lächerlichen Hunde mit wackelndem Kopf saß.

Er schien ihm zuzunicken.

In einem ewigen Hin und Her aus „Ja, du bist Schuld am Tod deiner zwölf Männer."

„Immerhin hast du sie ja geradewegs in einen Hinterhalt geschickt."

Vor und zurück.

Vor und zurück.

Immer wieder.

Leicht verschwommen erkannte er weitere Konturen des Büros, in dem er sich gerade befinden musste.

Dann sah er etwas klarer die Umrisse eines Fensters, durch das helles Sonnenlicht in den Raum fiel.

Erst jetzt sah er die Frau scharf, die mit gefalteten Händen an dem teuren Schreibtisch saß.

Der lächerliche Hund hatte nicht aufgehört zu nicken.

Als er nach ihm greifen wollte, um ihn zu stoppen, fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Zeitungsartikel auf der rechten Seite des Hundes.

_The Messenger, , 2004_

_**Projekt „ PWCL" wird von der amerikanischen Regierung durch weitere Fördergelder unterstützt.**_

Nachdem das gesamte Gebiet des Irans nun unter Bewachung durch die amerikanische Besatzung steht, befasst sich das Plenum der höchsten Politiker des Landes nun mit der Rehabilitierung der Soldaten, die das Gebiet schon verlassen haben oder es in wenigen Wochen tun werden.

Laut dem Senat soll es sich nur noch um Tage handeln bis die letzten Einheiten der US – Airborne und der US – Marines, die nun noch zur Überwachung im Iran stationiert sind, diesen verlassen werden.

Jedoch werden einige hundert Soldaten zur Bewachung der Demokratisierung in den großen Städten stationiert bleiben, jedoch lässt Senator Mac' Conneigh verlauten, dass diese kleine Elitetruppe sich freiwillig dafür entschlossen habe, die Reste des Saddam Hussains Regimes zu beseitigen.

Ebenso wie sich Mac' Conneigh für die psychologische Betreuung, der weiter im Irak stationiert bleibenden Soldaten einsetzt, möchte er mit dem Projekt „ PWCL" die Möglichkeit schaffen den Soldaten zu helfen, die den Irak schon verlassen haben.

Besonders für Soldaten, die den Tod von Kameraden gesehen hätten, wäre es schwer sich wieder in das bürgerliche Leben zu integrieren und hier würde PWCL ansetzen, denn es beinhalte neben Betreuung durch Psychologen des Militärs auch Zusatzleistungen, die z.B. Umzüge oder Kuren ermöglichen würden.

Genau dies lässt auch der ausgeschriebene Name des Projektes verlauten, denn „Post War Civillian Life" ist zur Zeit das am stärksten, unterstützte Projekt der Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten.

Erst Mitte der Woche stimmte der Ausschuss für militärische Belange für eine weitere Finanzspritze über 1 000 000 Dollar, die eine noch bessere Versorgung durch Psychologen ermöglichen solle, denn zurzeit sei dies nur in den großen Städten einiger Staaten möglich.

Zurzeit ist PWCL erst in zehn Städten des Landes vertreten, jedoch sollen noch etwa fünfzehn Standorte folgen, sodass es Ziel ist, Ende des Jahres fünfundzwanzig Standorte für die Rehabilitierung von Soldaten des Irakkrieges zu besitzen.

Jetzige Standorte sind nach Meldung des Senates:

Atlanta

Boston

Chicago

Kansas City

Denver

Miami

New York

Philadelphia

Sioux Falls

Washington DC

_Artikel von J.K. Hampton ; verfasst 2003/05/02_

Genau deswegen war er hier.

Wegen einem idiotischen Projekt der Regierung, das durch psychologische Betreuung versuchte Risse in der Persönlichkeit zu reparieren, die man einfach nicht reparieren konnte.

Es gab halt einfach Dinge, die konnte nicht mal die Zeit heilen.

Ganz zu Schweige von so einer Psychotante.

Eben diese versuchte ihn schon die ganze Zeit mit einem Sing – Sang aus seinem Namen einzulullen.

Es schien ein endloses „Dean" zu sein.

Er entschied sich zu reagieren und gab ein genervtes Brummen von sich.

Sollte Sie doch deutlich merken, dass er nicht freiwillig hier war.

Er hatte andere Probleme, als diesen ganzen Gefühlskram hier.

Da draußen ging das Leben weiter, während es hier beinahe still stand.

Medizinische Diagnosen jagten neunmalkluge Ratschläge in ewigen Kreisen, wie ein Hund der seinen Schwanz jagt.

_Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung._

Diese zwei Worte hatten ihn nach seiner Reha hier her gebracht.

In dieses gottverdammte Loch von Provinzstadt.

„Sie hatten ein Flashback, Dean, das ist vollkommen normal in Ihrem Zustand."

„Ihr Unterbewusstsein versucht die Schuldkomplexe zu verarbeiten, die sie dadurch besitzen, dass Sie sich nicht eingestehen können, dass sie nicht an dem Tod der zwölf Männer im Irak Schuld sind.

Konnte sie nicht einfach die Klappe halten?

Außerdem seit wann durfte Sie ihn beim Vornamen nennen?

Über das Sie waren sie in Weitem nicht hinaus und würden das Du auch nie erreichen.

„Mr. Winchester!"

Der verwirrte Ausdruck der in Ihren Augen auftauchte und die leichte Falte zwischen ihren zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ließen seine Mundwinkel kurz zu einem schiefen Grinsen zucken.

Doch dies schien Sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn unvermittelt, nachdem Sie sich nach seiner Unhöflichkeit wieder gefangen hatte, fuhr sie ebenso ruhig , wie vorhin fort.

„Nun gut, Dean, ich weiß, dass Sie nicht davon begeistert sind, mit mir auf persönlicher Ebene zu reden, aber …"

Jetzt würde wieder das große Aber kommen, dem folgen würde, dass es Pflicht sei.

Das er hierher musste, weil des Krankenhaus es nach seiner Reha beschlossen hatte.

„…aber Sie müssen es, denn Sie sind im psychologischen Sinne ein seelisches Wrack."

Schöne Wortwahl.

Wrack beschrieb es schon passend.

Jedoch eher körperlich, als seelisch.

Die zwölf Monate, die er in einem Krankenbett und Rollstuhl hatte verbringen müssen, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Es war erschreckend, wie dünn er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war.

Jedoch am schlimmsten war, dass es bis zum Ende des Reha nie sicher gewesen war, ob er jemals wieder laufen würde können.

Die Granate, damals im Irak, hatte ihn in so viele Teile zerlegt, dass sie zwölf Stunden gebraucht hatten, um ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken.

Aber er hatte überlebt.

Welch Gnade Gottes.

Das gerade er überlebt hatte und die zwölf Männer seines Zuges das Zeitliche hatten segnen müssen.

_aHanger_

„ Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es so drastisch sagen musste, aber Sie Dean, sind nicht nur traumatisiert, sondern neigen seit dem Vorfall im Irak, an konstanter Unhöflichkeit und fehlendem Willen zur Sozialisierung."

Sozialisierung, was hieß, das noch mal ?

Das er Probleme hatte, nett zu sein?

Bestimmt, sicherlich Irgendetwas in diese Richtung.

Bei seinem nächsten Telefonat mit Sam würde er mal nachharken.

Sein Bruder musste es ja wissen, immerhin ging er auf eine Universität, das sagte doch schon alles, oder?

Zumindest war es für ihn so.

„Deswegen fand ich den Umzug aus einer Millionenmetropole, in der Sie zu jederzeit Anonymität finden können, in eine deutlich kleinere, ländliche Stadt, wie Sioux Falls angebracht."

Sie redete in ihrem Fachchinesisch um den heißen Brei.

Mal wieder.

Er hatte Lust Sie zu unterbrechen, außerdem schien Sie immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben, dass sie noch lange nicht auf der „Du – Ebene" angekommen waren.

„Ich werfe Sie sozusagen ins kalte Wasser, denn hier müssen die Beziehungen auf sozialer Ebene schließen, denn ihre einzige Bezugsperson, ihr Bruder, ist mehrere hundert Meilen entfernt."

„Außerdem ist es sehr wichtig für Sie, Dean …"

Sie hatte ihn schon wieder Dean genannt.

Unhöflich oder nicht.

Diese Frau war einfach eine Belastung für die Nerven.

„Mr. Winchester, immer noch."

Das konstante Lächeln fiel beinahe auf den Schreibtisch vor ihr und verwandelte sich in ein genervtes Zusammenpressen der Lippen.

Jetzt konnte man den Lippenstift noch deutlicher sehen.

Billiger, roter Lippenstift, wie ihn jede Psychologin zu tragen schien, die ihn bis jetzt betreut hatten.

Sie war seine fünfte, und sollte auch seine letzte sein.

Endgültig.

Zu Schade, dass Sie scheinbar ruhiger als ein Fels in der Brandung zu sein schien.

Sie musste wirklich Nerven, wie Drahtseile haben.

Selbst Sammy konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er ihm ins Wort fiel und Sammy hatte viel von seiner unhöflichen Art in den letzten Monaten ertragen.

„Nun gut - wo war ich, Mr. Winchester?"

Endlich schien Sie es begriffen zu haben.

„Bei meinem Umzug in dieses gottverdammte Loch hier."

Ihre Pupillen verengten sich millimeterweit, jedoch blieben ihre Hände, trotz der unterdrückten Wut ruhig.

Das konnte man perfekte Selbstbeherrschung nennen.

„Wir haben nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit über, jedoch möchte ich mit Ihnen etwas probieren."

„Eine Therapiemaßnahme in gewisser Maßen."

Wenn das jetzt wieder so eine Therapie werden würde, wie die unzähligen davor, dann konnten die nächsten Wochen wirklich lustig werden.

Ironie lasse grüßen.

Die letzte Therapie war eine Gruppentherapie allá „Wir – reden – über – unsere - Probleme – und – malen – sie - auf – gewesen" und hatte verdammt noch mal NICHTS gebracht, genauso wenig wie die davor.

Das einzige, was er in der Therapie gelernt hatte, das man sich von Frauen aus solchen Therapien fernhalten sollte.

Denn auch wenn die Frauen dort meistens gar nicht schlecht aussahen, waren sie meistens vollkommen geistesgestört.

Er hatte damals gedacht ; es wäre eine Anmache gewesen, dass Becky aus seiner Therapiegruppe meinte, sie wäre eine kleine Wildkatze zuhause.

Als er dann in ihrer Wohnung stand, war ihm klar geworden, dass sie es todernst gemeint hatte.

Seine Bekanntschaft saß in der Küche auf dem Boden und begann aus einem Futtertrog mit Katzenfutter zu fressen.

Das war wohl, in seinen neunundzwanzig Jahren auf dieser Welt, das seltsamste Ende eines Abschleppversuchs gewesen, das er jemals erlebt hatte.

„Ich möchte nämlich, dass Sie Tagebuch führen."

Sie griff in die unterste Schublade des Schreibtisches und zog ein kleines Aufnahmegerät heraus.

Der Kopf des Plastikhundes auf dem Schreibtisch hatte durch die Erschütterung wieder angefangen zu wackeln.

Er schien ihr jetzt lächerlicherweise in Ihrem Vorhaben zuzustimmen.

Dieses ganze Büro würde ihn noch schneller in die Hölle schicken, als seine Träume.

„Wie Sie sehen können, habe ich hier ein kleines Tonbandgerät."

Sie hob das kleine elektronische Ding an einem Band hoch, das ebenso lächerlich, wie der Hund und ihre Bluse bunt gepunktet war.

„Ich denke mal das Prinzip des Tonbandes müssten Sie ja aus dem Krieg noch kennen."

„In jedem Fall nutzen wir es ähnlich."

„Es hat Platz für knapp dreißig Tage zu je einer Stunde Aufnahme pro Tag."

„Falls es Sie motiviert, sollten sie in diesem Monat wesentliche Fortschritte machen, werden wir nicht mehr das Vergnügen haben, wenn nicht wohl doch noch."

Moment Mal.

Wenn er also in diesem Monat „Fortschritte" in was auch immer machen würde, wäre er Sie für immer los.

Keine gottverdammten Psychologen mehr?

Nie wieder?

Das konnte ja nicht so schwer werden.

„In ihrem Fall definieren wir Fortschritte so: …"

Die lange Pause, die sie hinter Fortschritte ließ, konnte schon nichts Gutes heißen.

Jetzt würden wahrscheinlich die hirnrissigsten Fortschritte kommen.

Er sah schon vor sich, gehen sie eine feste Bindung ein oder hören sie auf zu träumen.

„Zusammengefasst, dass Sie ihre Verhaltensweißen der zivilen Welt anpassen und zum Beispiel Rücksicht auf andere nehmen."

„Als Beispiel könnte ich hier anführen, dass Sie ihre Nachbarn nicht mehr zu Tode ängstigen sollten, wenn sie nachts auf Tauben schießen."

Er musste grinsen.

In der letzten kleineren Stadt, nahe Boston, in der er durch PWCL gewohnt hatte, hatte er die Nachbarn fürs Leben verstört in dem er ein paar Vögel geschossen hatte.

Aber immerhin die Vögel waren in seinem Garten gewesen.

Er hatte die Erlaubnis für die Waffe.

Und die Dämmerung hatte schon begonnen, die Schwärze der Nacht zu vertreiben.

Also was war schon dabei?

Außerdem hatten die Vögel ihm auf die Windschutzscheibe seines Babys geschissen.

Also bitte, das hätten selbst die lieben „Oh – willkommen – in – der – Nachbarschaft – mit – viel - zu – süßem – Kuchen – Nachbarn" verstehen müssen.

„Das war rücksichtslos von Ihnen damals, wenn sie in diesem Monat noch einmal so auffällig werden sollten, werden wir wohl noch länger das Vergnügen haben."

„Außerdem ist es ab heute Pflicht, jeden Tag ein kurzes Statement über den Tag auf das Tonbandgerät zu sprechen, sonst müssen Sie mich wohl länger als diesen Monat beehren."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Digitaluhr auf dem Tisch, die oh Wunder, auch gepunktet war.

„Unsere Zeit ist leider vorbei, ich werde nächstes Mal mit Ihnen noch einmal über ihre Träume sprechen."

„Einen schön Tag noch."

„Und, achja hier…"

Sie streckte die Hand mit dem Tonbandgerät aus und hielt es ihm vor die Nase.

Er betrachtete das schwingende Kästchen an dem lächerlichen Band und machte sich stumm eine Notiz im Kopf, dass das lächerliche Ding sein Rückfahrtticket nach Chicago war.

Er durfte das hier jetzt nicht versauen.

Schnell ergriff er das etwa handgroße Kästchen und schob es in die Tasche seiner Lederjacke.

Es wog deutlich schwerer als das Kaugummi und der Hausschlüssel, die er eigentlich immer in der Jackentasche hatte.

„… das Tonbandgerät."

Gerade hatte er die glatte Metallklinke heruntergedrückt und wollte sich aus dem Raum stehlen, da hielt ihn ein festes Dean, davon ab.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben gute Nachbarn in ihrem neuen Haus, Dean, vielleicht sogar in ihrem Alter."

„Denken Sie dran, Sie haben hier die Chance neu anzufangen und vielleicht sogar Freunde zu finden."

„Persönlich gesagt finde ich, dass sogar Sie alter Pessimist nen' guten Freund vertragen könnte."

„Ich meine damit nicht ihre Freunde Whiskey, Bier und Brandy, um Himmelswillen, nein."

„Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen, um dieselbe Uhrzeit, hier."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Winchester."

Als er sich noch einmal zu dem Schreibtisch umdrehte, sah er dass sie gedankenverloren den Plastikköter anstupste und aufmunternd lächelte.

Auch wenn Sie ihn nicht ansah, wusste er, das Sie tatsächlich glaubte, es könnte hier alles besser werden.

Zumindest für ihn.

Vielleicht stimmte es sogar.

Die Fahrt von der Praxis zu seinem neuen Zuhause war kürzer, als gehofft.

Sie Sonne hatte schon begonnen sich unter die Höhe der Baumwipfel zu senken und warf warmes Licht auf die weiße Fassade.

Der kleine Vorgarten, war durch den Weg zum Haupteingang in zwei kleine Rasenflächen geteilt.

Immerhin konnte er sein Auto direkt in einer Parklücke vor seinem Haus parken.

Zum Glück war eine Lücke zwischen den Bäumen, die die Straße säumten, wo nun sein geliebter Impala stand.

Keine Vogelscheiße auf der Haube und keine verbogenen Scheibenwischer durch Kastanien.

Er begann das Haus zu mögen.

Zumindest von außen.

Äußerst pflegeleicht und mit passablem Abstand zu den Nachbarn.

Die hohe Hecke, die seinen Vorgarten begrenzte, hatte schon ihre Vorteile.

Außerdem schien das rechte Haus leer zu stehen.

Das Schild im Vorgarten mit den fetten Buchstaben „Zu Verkaufen" sprach auch dafür.

Hieß er hatte nur einen Nachbarn zu ertragen.

Der Weg unter seinen Füßen knirschte und er war seltsam euphorisch.

Er war soeben seiner Freiheit von dieser Psychotante ein bisschen näher gekommen.

Selbst die Eingangstür aus massivem Holz wirkte auf einmal einladend.

Nur die Fußmatte mit der Aufschrift „Welcome Home" war ihm dann ein Tick zu viel Kleinstadtidylle.

Trotzdem vielleicht war das endlich, das lange gesuchte Plätzchen Ruhe?

Der offene, helle Flur begrüßte ihn genauso überschwänglich, wie die dämliche Fußmatte, mit dem Charme eines Kleinstadthauses.

Die Möbel sahen diesmal sogar gut aus.

Da hatte die Regierung wenigstens einmal Geschmack bewiesen.

Die wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände, die er besaß waren im Kofferraum seines Wagens.

Zuzüglichem den Seesack mit seiner Alltagskleidung und einem paar Ersatzstiefeln im Fußraum vor dem Beifahrersitz.

Den Rest hatte Lisa behalten nach ihrer Scheidung.

Das Haus, die Wertgegenstände, sogar ihren gemeinsamen Wagen.

Nicht, dass er die Schrottkarre hatte haben wollen.

Auch Ben war bei ihr geblieben.

Er war zwar nicht sein Sohn, aber das Nahste zu einem Sohn, was er jemals gehabt hatte.

Doch irgendwann als er im Koma gelegen hatte, musste Lisa entschieden haben, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnte für einen „toten Mann" zu kämpfen.

Er würde nicht sagen, dass er gefühlsmäßig tot war, eher abgestumpft.

Der bittere Nebengeschmack des Krieges, halt.

Sie hatte ihn so kennengelernt, als Soldaten, der in die Fußstapfen des Vaters getreten war.

Doch scheinbar hatte sie ihn so nicht lieben können.

Das war schade, doch verschmerzbar.

Leise seufzte er und machte sich auf Erkundungstour durch das Haus.

Die Küche, ein kleines Gästebad und das großräumige Wohnzimmer grenzten direkt an den Flur.

Es gab keine Türen, sondern nur offene Holzbögen, die den Übergang vom Flur zu einem anderen Raum signalisierten.

Die Treppe in den oberen Stock sah alt aus und auch die Bodenmatten hatten besser Tage gesehen.

Doch es gefiel ihm.

Hatte irgendwie etwas Wohliges.

Man fühlte sich Zuhause.

Seltsam.

Oben mussten demnach, dann wohl das Schlafzimmer, vermutlich ein kleines Gästezimmer und das Bad liegen.

Wäre auch seltsam, wenn dem nicht so wäre.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm große Glastür am Ende der Stube auf eine kleine Terrasse führte, die sanft in einen Abhang aus Gras überging.

Der Garten bestand zum großen Teil aus Rasenfläche, auf der ein paar alte Bäume Schatten spendeten.

Als sein Blick jedoch auf das Nachbargrundstück fiel, wurde ihm schlagartig übel.

Der Zaun zwischen den Grundstücken war eine kniehohe Backsteinmauer auf der Gartenzwerge standen.

Oh mein Gott, das sah schon nach Generation „Halb – Tod" oder „Magst – du – noch – Kuchen – Junge?" aus,

Somit war sein Hochgefühl dann auch verflogen.

Vielleicht würde er eine Hecke pflanzen.

Das war eine gute Idee.

Eine schöne hohe Hecke, die seinen sicheren Hafen „Zuhause" begrenzen würde.

Er nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank über der Spüle und ließ sich Leitungswasser ein.

Schade, dass er kein Bier hatte.

Das würde er Morgen kaufen, ebenso wie ein paar Lebensmittel.

Er würde sicherlich nicht oft kochen, aber immerhin: Es war besser Etwas da zu haben.

Mit dem Glas Wasser in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg seine privaten Sachen aus dem Impala zu holen.

Vielleicht würde er gleich ins Bett gehen.

Vielleicht würde er sogar einmal mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen?

Das wäre zu schön.

Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Alte Armeegewohnheit.

So ließ er sich auf der Coach nieder und benutzte den Seesack als Kissen.

Die alte Sofadecke roch, wie alles hier nach Zuhause.

Neue Möbel waren kein neues Leben.

Das wusste er zu gut.

Es war der fünfte Umzug in drei Monaten und immer waren seine Dämonen ihm gefolgt.

Er konnte sie nicht im Alkohol ertränken, denn sie konnten erstaunlich gut schwimmen.

Der Krieg würde auch hier den Weg zu ihm finden.

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, war er eingeschlafen.

Und der Krieg kam und die Dämonen fanden ihn auch hier.

Es waren nicht die Träume an sich, die schlimm waren, sondern das Gefühl danach.

Er hatte sie in den sicheren Tod geschickt.

Das ganze Blut.

Überall rohes Fleisch.

Leere schwarze Augen und der beißende Gestank von explodierten Granaten.

Als er die Augen aufschlug und die tiefe Nachtluft aufsaugte, als hätte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geatmet, war es fast so, als würden ihn tausend schwarze Augen aus der Schwärze des Raumes anstarren.

Vorwurfsvoll anstarren.

Sie waren wieder gekommen.

Irgendwann würden sie ihn holen.

Manchmal hatte er einen von ihnen vor Augen, wenn er aufwachte und hoffte jedes Mal, es wäre das Ende.

Doch das war es nie.

Ein Blick auf das leuchtende Ziffernblatt seiner Uhr sagte ihm, dass es kurz vor vier in der Frühe war.

Das hieß, er hatte fast sieben Stunden geschlafen.

Das war unglaublich.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich gerädert.

Lag vielleicht daran, das er in seiner Lederjacke geschlafen hatte und in seiner Jeans.

Schlechte Idee.

Wenigstens hatte er daran gedacht die Schuhe auszuziehen.

Es war noch zu früh, um seine morgendliche Laufrunde anzugehen, so suchte er aus dem Pappkarton die Kaffeedose und brachte die Maschine auf der Theke zum Laufen.

Während der Geruch von dünnem, billigem Filterkaffee durch die Küche zog, beobachtete er die dunkle Straße.

Die Laternen waren noch aus.

Und die Dämmerung würde erst in einer Stunde den Horizont in Grauschlieren tauchen.

Das war die Zeit des Tages, die er hasste,

Es war die Zeit in der Traum mit Wirklichkeit verschwamm.

Theoretisch saßen sie jeden Morgen zu dreizehnt am Tisch, er und die Schatten derer die er auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Der Schatten war zwar nur die Schuld.

Doch die wog schwerer als jede Leiche.

Er zog das Tonbandgerät aus seiner Jackentasche und wollte eine Aufnahme machen, doch schmiss es mit verächtlichem Schnauben auf den Küchentisch.

Dieser Scheißdreck würde ihm auch nicht helfen.

Er würde ein paar Einträge über Alltägliches machen.

Ihr zeigen, dass er Routine hatte.

Ein bisschen über die Nachbarn erzählen, sie jedoch nie näher kennenlernen.

Das würde bestimmt schon reichen.

Die Schwärze auf der Straße wurde durch den Lichtkegel einer Eingangstür durchbrochen.

Er griff nach dem Tonbandgerät und wollte seine erste Aufnahme machen.

Immerhin etwas.

Vielleicht waren seine Nachbarn ja Auftragsmörder.

Um es genauer zu sagen, sein Nachbar.

Außer das der Kerl, wohl den schlechtesten Klamottengeschmack hatte, den Dean je gesehen hatte, wirkte er normal.

Davon abgesehen, dass er um kurz vor vier auf der Straße rumrannte.

Das Hoflicht über der Tür ging an und er konnte Columbo mustern.

Columbo war ein guter Name für den Spinner.

Der beige Trenchcoat mit dem hohen Kragen, die steife Haltung und die dunklen Haare.

Definitiv Columbo.

_Aufnahme 1, 2004/05/04_

_Mein komischer Nachbar hat den Modegeschmack eines Blinden und geht nachts auf Verbrecherjagd._

_Ich glaube, er ist Columbo. _

_Aber in billiger Version. _

_Mit Trenchcoat. _

_Trenchcoat – Columbo. _

Das nächste Mal, dass er Trenchcoat - Columbo sah, war am nächsten Nachmittag.

Er kam gerade von einigen Besorgungen aus dem Supermarkt in der nächsten Straße wieder, als er ihn auf der anderen Straßenseite sah.

Scheiße angezogen, wie gestern Morgen.

Mit einem Stock bis zum Anschlag im Arsch.

Zumindest ging er, als gäbe es den Storck wirklich.

Einziger Unterschied war die Töle an seiner Seite.

Kaum kniehoch und sicherlich kein Hund für einen Mann.

Der Mann war einfach seltsam.

Wo war er hier bloß gelandet?

In der Straße der Verrückten ?

Er war doch eigentlich, der mit psychologischer Betreuung, doch der Kerl konnte auch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank haben.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er gestarrt hatte und der Hund angeschlagen hatte und ihn mit hochgezogenen Lefzen von der anderen Straßenseite musterte.

Auch Trenchcoat – Columbo mit der schrecklichsten Frisur, die jemals ein Friseur verzapft hatte, sah ihn an.

Große, blaue Augen, die nie zu blinzeln schienen.

Das war jetzt echt gruselig.

Schnell setzte er sich in Bewegung und lief im Laufschritt die verbleibenden neunzig Fuß bis zu seinem Haus.

Zumindest konnte er heute der Psychotante wieder etwas auf das Band labern, dank dem Spinner von nebenan – perfekt.

Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung „Psychologenfreies Leben".

Er stellte die Papiertüten auf die Theke neben die Spüle und griff nach dem Tonband auf der beige – blau karierten Decke des Küchentisches.

Gerade hatte er festgestellt, dass er karierte Dinge hasste.

Besonders in Beige und blau.

_Aufnahme 2, 2003/05/05_

_Columbo nach dem Einkaufen getroffen._

_Man sollte den Friseur von dem Spinner trotzdem verklagen._

_Seine Mutter sollte ihm vielleicht auch nen' Kamm zu Weihnachten schenken._

_Und neue Klamotten._

_Außerdem hat er nen' Hund._

_Einen von diesen Fußhupen, die nicht Mal Kindern Angst machen. _

_Echt ätzend der Typ._

Der Rest des Tages war ereignislos, zumindest blieb Columbo in seinem Haus und ließ sich nicht mehr blicken.

Nachdem er die Tüten mit den Lebensmitteln ausgeräumt hatte und in den Schränken über der Theke verstaut hatte, knurrte sein Magen.

Die Digitalanzeige am Backofen zeigte 18:45.

Perfekte Zeit zum Abendessen.

Bacon – Cheeseburger, den Himmel auf Erden.

Göttlich.

Als er gegessen hatte, setzte er sich auf den alten Ohrensessel im Wohnzimmer und legte seine Füße auf dem niedrigen Glasholztisch ab.

Er griff nach der Tageszeitung, die er im Laufe des Vormittages auf dem kleinen Regal in der Ecke abgelegt hatte.

Auch wenn er eine Militärrente erhielt, wäre es vielleicht gut wieder zu arbeiten.

Die meisten Stellenangebote waren Bürojobs, oder schlecht bezahlte Verkaufsjobs.

Nichts, was ihn auch nur ansatzweise interessiert hätte.

Aber der Job in der kleinen KFZ – Werkstatt, kaum drei Blocks von hier, konnte doch etwas sein.

„Familiärer Betrieb" klang schon Mal gut.

Hieß für ihn, jeder Kollege war irgendwie miteinander verwandt und er musste sich mit keinem von Ihnen näher auseinandersetzen.

Sehr schön.

Er griff nach einem der Bücher, die die Regierung „freundlicherweise" in sein Regal gestellt hatte und riss eiskalt die Titelseite heraus.

Er würde den Schund eh nie lesen.

Was zu Hölle war bitte Twilight?

Pinke Glitzerbuchstaben grinsten ihn von der Titelseite an.

Ohgott, was auch immer Twilight war, eins war klar: ES WAR VERDAMMT SCHWUL!

Er drehte das Papier auf die weiße Rückseite und schrieb in krakeliger Druckschrift die Anschrift von „Singer's Autoinstandsetzung" auf.

Twilight hatte somit der Welt, doch irgendwie geholfen.

Zumindest als Notizblatt.

Als er den Kugelschreiber zurück auf die Fensterbank werfen wollte, sah er erneut Columbo auf der Straße.

Hatte der Typ eigentlich, nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen?

Entnervt machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um das Tonbandgerät zu holen.

Er konnte ja ein wenig schummeln und sagen die Aufnahme wäre vom sechsten Mai.

Genau.

Was die Tussi nicht wusste, machte sie auch nicht heiß.

Schwerfällig ließ er sich danach wieder in den alten Sessel fallen, der beleidigt knatschte.

Fehlte nur noch das das Ding zusammenbrach.

Er war doch ganz sicher nicht fett geworden?

Vielleicht träge.

_Aufnahme 3, 2004/05/06_

_Ich sollte weniger Bacon – Cheeseburger essen._

Die Träume hatten ihn erneut eingeholt.

Die Dämonen hatten auch hier einen Weg in das Schlafzimmer gefunden.

Wenigstens hatte er die Nacht davor nicht vom Krieg geträumt.

Dafür von blauen Augen und dunkelhaarigen Fremden in hässlichen Trenchcoats.

Diese Nachbarschaft würde ihn noch irre machen.

5:09.

Die perfekte Zeit mit seinem Morgensport anzufangen.

Eine Stunde Joggen.

Es war angenehm kühl, als er aus der Haustür hinausschlüpfte und diese hinter sich verschloss.

Die Luft roch frisch und nach Neuanfang.

Zumindest nach einem Neuanfang für heute.

Als er in lockeren Laufschritt verfiel und das Ende der Straße erreichte, hatte die Sonne das Niveau der Straße erreicht und begann ihn zu blenden.

Langsam zog er das Tempo an, bis er das Lauftempo erreicht hatte, das die Army von ihm gefordert hatte.

6 Meilen in unter 50 Minuten – den Berg hoch.

Dagegen waren seine morgendlichen Laufstunden ein Spaziergang.

Irgendwie war er auch froh, dass in der Nähe von Sioux Falls keine hohen Berge lagen.

Oh Himmel, wie er Berge hasste.

Nach genau einer Stunde hatte er wieder den Punkt erreicht an dem er gestartet war.

Perfektes Timing hätte man sagen können.

Ein Blick auf die Digitaluhr an seinem Handgelenk zeigte, dass er 8 Meilen geschafft hatte.

Nicht schlecht für Jemanden, der ein Jahr von Krankenhausbett zu Krankenhausbett gehüpft war.

Also steckte doch noch irgendwo der Soldat von früher in ihm.

Wenn auch nur in seiner Sportlichkeit.

Eins war jetzt aber klar: Er war nicht dick.

Hallo, Bacon – Cheeseburger zum Mittag.

Als er in lockerem Laufschritt, die letzten 900 Fuß, zu seinem Haus zurücklegen wollte, fiel ihm der Polizeiwagen vor dem Haus von Trenchcoat – Columbo auf.

Vielleicht holte sie Polizei den Verrückten ja ab?

Er würde für immer Ruhe vor ihm haben.

Diese Zukunft klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Naja, wenigstens konnte er damit seiner schlechten Aufnahme von gestern noch etwas hinzufügen.

Etwas das wirklich am sechsten Mai gewesen war.

Die Verhaftung meines irren Nachbarn.

Das war doch eine schöne Story.

Er griff nach dem Tonbandgerät in der Tasche seiner Trainingsjacke und drückte den Aufnahmeknopf.

_Ergänzung Aufnahme 3 ; 2004/05/06_

_Der Verrückte von nebenan wird abgeholt._

_Geil. _

_Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht._

_Wieso bleibt Mr. Stock – im – Arsch bitte so ruhig? _

_Verdammt, steigt der Typ doch echt einfach nur mit ner Kiste Dunkins Donuts in das Polizeiauto und fährt los._

_Scheiße man, ich hab Hunger auf Dunkins Donuts._

_Danke Officer Twilight. _

Columbo war also wirklich Columbo.

Zumindest war er bei der Polizei.

Dean war schon verwundert, dass sein seltsamer Nachbar ein Auto bedienen konnte.

Den Polizeiwagen konnte man sogar „Auto" nennen.

Eigentlich hätte er dem Spinner so ein hässliches Auto zugetraut, das es nicht Mal auf 60 Meilen pro Stunde brachte.

Hätte irgendwie zu seiner lahmen Art gepasst.

Immerhin hatte der Typ Gartenzwerge.

Diese potthässlichen Dinger mit roten Mützen und den bunten Sachen.

Fast so schlimm, wie Clowns.

Und er hasste Clowns.

Noch mehr als Gartenzwerge und das sollte schon, was heißen.

Er würde jetzt erst einmal dieser Autowerkstatt einen Besuch abstatten und dann vielleicht auf dem Rückweg an einem Diner halten.

Schöne Pancakes mit Sirup

Ohja, die hatte er sich nach heute Morgen verdient.

Die Trainingssachen streifte er auf dem Weg ins Obergeschoss ab und ließ sie überall im Haus verteilt liegen.

Das konnte er später aufräumen.

Es würde eh keiner so schnell sein Haus betreten.

Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Nicht von diesen Irren in dieser Straße.

Er sprang unter die kleine Eckdusche und schrubbte sich den Schweiß von der Haut.

Für Eitelkeiten wäre später noch Zeit.

Zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.

Wenn er doch bloß schon eine Arbeit hätte.

Ablenkung war immer gut.

Ablenkung, die nicht aus Sex und Alkohol bestand.

Jeans und ein T- Shirt sollten genügen.

Immerhin bewarb er sich nicht für einen gottverdammten Job beim FBI.

Da würde er wahrscheinlich noch Trenchcoat – Columbo zum Kollegen haben.

Ein guter Grund das örtliche Polizeibüro so gut, wie möglich, zu meiden.

Er griff sich seine Lederjacke von der Garderobe im Flur und den Wagenschlüssel vom Schlüsselbord zu seiner Rechten.

Die Fahrt war relativ ereignislos.

Er sah nicht viel von Sioux Falls und würde es in naher Zukunft, wohl auch nicht tun.

Fünf Jahre Wehrdienst hatten ihn genug dieser Provinzstädte sehen lassen.

Europäische, Amerikanische, Asiatische, Afrikanische.

Im Endeffekt waren sie alle gleich.

Sie boten keine absolute Anonymität, wie die Millionenmetropolen, aber genug, um in ihnen zu verschwinden.

Seine Finger wippten im Takt eines Led Zeppelin Songs auf dem Lenkrad mit und er genoss die Anonymität, die er zwischen den vielen Autos auf dem Highway besaß.

Als er die kleine Autowerkstatt nach minutenlangem Herumkurven endlich in einer Seitenstraße entdeckte, hätte er sich den Hals umdrehen können:

Was hatte er auch den Zettel mit der Adresse vergessen?

An allem war bestimmt nur dieser Trenchcoat – Columbo Schuld.

Der Typ brachte Unglück.

Wieso dachte er eigentlich ständig an den Typen?

Wütend über sich selber

knallte er die Fahrertür zu und machte sich auf den Weg sich auf dem Gelände der Autowerkstatt umzusehen.

Der Betrieb war nicht besonders groß, ein relativ großer Hof, der wohl als Schrottplatz fungierte, mit der eigentlichen Werkstatt dahinter.

Es roch nach Motoröl und Metall.

Fehlte ja nur noch die heiße Kollegin.

Der Mann, der ihm aus einer der unzähligen Schluchten zwischen den Autos entgegen kam, war in den mittleren Fünfzigern und strahlte eine Freundlichkeit, die er bei seinem Vater gerne gesehen hätte.

Sein Vater war ein Thema, das nicht hier her gehörte.

Ein Thema über das er meistens schwieg.

So riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken los und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Als ihn noch 150 Fuß von dem Mann trennten, fiel ihm die Baseballcap auf dessen Kopf auf, die ihn als Robert Singer auswies.

Hoffentlich müsste er nicht auch so ein Ding mit seinem Namen tragen.

Auf jeden Fall passte sie zu dem Mann.

Unterstrich dieses Väterliche, das er schon von Weitem ausgestrahlt hatte.

Fast als wollte sie sagen: Willkommen in unserem Betrieb, wir sind eine große Familie.

Moment Mal.

Robert Singer ? – Das war doch der Typ, der die Anzeige in die Zeitung gesetzt hatte?

Der, dem die Autowerkstatt und der Schrottplatz zu gehören schienen.

Vielleicht bald sein neuer Chef.

Dean streckte die Hand aus und der Handdruck des Anderen war fest.

„Ich bin Dean Winchester und naja, ich hab' ihre Anzeige in der Zeitung gesehen."

„Und sie suchen, doch einen Mechaniker, Mr. Singer und …"

Er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, doch zuckte merklich zusammen, als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Wenn du mich noch einmal Mr. Singer nennst, dann brauchst gar nicht versuchen hier einen Job zu bekommen."

„Entweder Bobby oder nichts."

„Wir sind hier familiär!"

Irgendwie wurde ihm die ganze Situation hier zu kurios.

Er sollte den Mann duzen, der vielleicht bald sein Chef war?

Mit dem letzten Wort waren die Hoffnungen auf einen Job hier, verschwindend gering geworden.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, familiär im Sinne von, alle hier wären verwandt und er als „der Neue" könnte hier nur seinen Job tun.

Kein sozialer Bindungsscheiß.

Aber scheinbar war hier das Wort SOZIAL in großen Neonbuchstaben auf alle Ärsche tätowiert.

Super gemacht, Winchester, er hätte doch vorher einmal anrufen sollen.

„Oh, dann ja, ehmmm, sollte ich vielleicht gehen?"

„Wissen, Sie – Robert? – ich hab's nicht so mit den ganzen sozialen Bindungen."

„Ex – Soldat, falls Sie verstehen."

Fast hatte er erwartet, dass es jetzt damit getan war und Robert ihn nicht zurückhalten würde, als er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Wagen gehen wollte.

Doch eine ölverschmierte Hand hinderte ihn an seinem überstürzten Abhang.

Jetzt war nicht nur seine Lederjacke dreckig, sondern er hatte sich auch noch zum Affen gemacht.

Wirklich super.

„Weißt du eigentlich Junge, dass ich hier schon mehr Ex – Soldaten, als dich hatte?"

„Aber du bist bis jetzt das größte Großmaul."

Okay damit hatte er es wohl versaut.

Ein Hoch auf seine große Klappe.

Wenn er jetzt nachharkte, was „familiär" für den alten Griesgram bedeutete, würde das die Situation auch nicht mehr schlimmer machen.

Also, los.

„Heißt familiär, also nicht, dass sie hier, nur Leute von hier einstellen?"

Der Andere sah ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Dann verzogen sich die kleinen Fältchen an den Augen und er fing tatsächlich an zu lachen.

Na super, jetzt war er auch noch ausgelacht wurden.

Wirklich toller Tag, danke Trenchcoat – Columbo.

Wenn jemand Dean Winchester Unglück brachte, dann dieser bekloppte Nachbar in seinem hässlichen Trenchcoat.

Sioux Falls war doch wirklich voll von Irren.

„Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob du Soldat warst oder die heilige Maria selber."

„Aber auch nur so lange, wie du das von Autos verstehst."

Jetzt war er noch mehr vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf so lange gegen eine Wand gehauen, bis er aufwachte und diese Situation zu einem seiner bescheuerten Träume wurde.

Nur leider war sie real.

Genauso real, wie Robert.

„Heißt, dass ich dürfte es Mal versuchen`?"

„Ich meine, ich kenne keinen Typen hier in Sioux Falls, der nen Auto schneller repariert, als ich."

Wenn der andere die großspurige Art fahren wollte, bitte das konnte er auch.

Er war ja nicht umsonst Dean Winchester.

Den leichten Hang zur Überheblichkeit gab es bei ihm gratis zum guten Aussehen.

Nur Dr. Sexy sah noch besser aus und der war bekanntlich Sexgott des amerikanischen Fernsehens.

„Lass mich raten, du kennst hier keinen?"

„Bevor man angibt, nachdenken, was ein alter Mann alles wissen könnte."

„Du stinkst, ja fast nach Umzug."

Wenn er seine Ehre behalten wollte, dann sollte er vielleicht jetzt gehen.

Es wäre eine gute Idee.

Denn der Typ schien ebenso irre zu sein, wie alle in diesem Kaff.

In einem „Kaff" mit 1 000 00 Einwohnern.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem großen Elektrotor, neben dem sein geliebtes Baby stand.

Seine gesamte Haltung sprach von unterdrückter Wut.

Steif und angespannt.

Zum Angriff bereit.

„Wenn du deinen Arsch jetzt hier weg bewegst, brauchst du nächste Woche Montag nicht wiederzukommen!"

„Du bist zwar überheblich und ein Dummkopf, aber ich mag dich."

„Montag um 7:30, hier."

„Ich hoffe für dich, das mit den Autos war nicht gelogen."

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und drehte sich steif um.

Ihn und den alten Irren trennten jetzt 60 Fuß und dennoch konnte er ihn Grinsen sehen.

Das hieß, wenn er Montag überstand, wurde er vielleicht eingestellt?

Was sollte man in so einem Moment sagen?

Vor allem, wenn dein neuer Chef noch schlagfertiger war, als du selber?

Verlegen strich er sich über den Nacken und versenkte danach die Hände bis zum Knöcheln in den Taschen seiner Jeans.

„Naja, dann danke."

„Wir sehen und Montag um halb acht in der Früh."

Er versuchte sich jeden spöttischen Kommentar zu verkneifen und einfach still das Gelände zu verlassen.

Scheinbar hatte der Fluch von Trenchcoat – Columbo aufgehört zu wirken.

Er hatte das Tor erreicht, da ließ ihn die Stimme von Bobby Singer zurückschrecken und an seiner Stelle festfrieren.

„Idijt!"

„Sei bloß pünktlich, oder ich mach dir Feuer unter deinen platten Armeearsch!"

Er brummte nur etwas Unverständliches, was als „ja" oder allgemeine Zustimmung gelten könnte.

In einem war er sich sicher, wenn jeder in South Dakota das Wort „Idiot" so komisch betonte, würde er erst Recht irrewerden.

Der Rest des Tages blieb ereignislos.

Die Fahrt zurück war in bester Laune verlaufen und nicht Mal der Stau auf der Interstate 55 hatte seine Laune beeinflussen können.

Laut hatte er einfach ACDC weitergesummt und das Hupkonzert gekonnt ignoriert.

Er hatte einen Job, würde diese Psychoschlampe bald los sein, was konnte es Besseres geben?

Außer vielleicht dem Steak zum Abendessen.

Vielleicht kam seine gute Laune auch daher, dass Trenchcoat – Columbo scheinbar in seinem Haus vermodert zu sein schien.

Der Polizeiwagen stand nämlich in der Einfahrt, aber Trenchcoat – Columbo war weit und brei nicht zu sehen.

Der perfekte Abend.

Zumindest war es der perfekte Abend gewesen, bis das nervige Bimmeln der Haustürklingel die angenehme Stille im Haus durch schnitt.

Er könnte, ja einfach so tun, als wäre er nicht zuhause.

Oder als hätte er es einfach nicht gehört.

Rein theoretisch war die alte Dusche oben lauter als ein kleines Erdbeben.

Die Idee war gar nicht schlecht, wäre da nicht seine Psychologin.

Sie drehte eh schon am Rad und wenn er jetzt nicht Mal mehr die Tür öffnete, würde er sie noch deutlich länger beehren dürfen.

Nein.

Da stellte er sich eindeutig lieber den lieben Nachbarn.

Ein Hoch auf das Nachbarschaftsbegrüßungskomitee.

Wenn er dachte, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden, hatte er sich getäuscht.

Denn als er mit erzwungenem Lächeln die Tür einen kleinen Spalt aufschob, grinsten ihm eine Kuchenbox und ein Trenchcoat entgegen.

Oh bitte, nein das konnte, doch nicht wirklich, passieren.

Heilige Scheiße.

Wieso unbedingt der Irre von nebenan?

Er schob die Tür noch einen Spalt weiter auf und lehnte sich gegen das Holz.

Was, wenn Officer Twilight ihn verhaften wollte?

Ohja bestimmt, weil er heute Mal 0.1 Meilen pro Stunde zu schnell war.

Sicherlich, nicht.

Also was, wollte der Kerl?

Die blauen Augen wirkten im Licht der Abendsonne noch größer und komischerweise blauer.

Er hatte die gleiche beschissene Haltung wie immer.

Der Stock war also noch immer nicht aus seinem Arsch verschwunden.

Aber am schlimmsten war das Lächeln, das wie ein Monster in seinem Gesicht saß.

Nicht das es schlecht aussah, also für nen Kerl nicht.

Volle, blasse Lippen und kleine Lachfalten an den großen Augen.

Eher, dass es seinem verrückten Nachbarn von nebenan gehörte, störte ihn.

Die Augen des Fremden hatten seinen Blick die ganze Zeit gehalten ohne zu blinzeln.

Boah, der Typ verpasste ihm kalte Schauer.

Der war ja mal, mehr als nur gruselig.

Kurzseitig senkten sich die Augen seines Nachbarn auf das Klingelschild und versuchten seinen Namen zu finden.

Nur leider gab es an diesem Klingelschild keinen Namen.

Dean würde ihn auch nie auf das Klingelschild schreiben.

Er genoss lieber seine Anonymität.

Nur leider wurde diese gleich zu Ex – Anonymität.

Scheiße.

„Hallo, Dean."

Hallo, Apokalypse, ich bin Dean Winchester, freundlich, dass du gerade heute an meine Tür klopfst.

Aber, hei, wäre es nicht möglich den Kerl da, gegen eine heiße Frau zu tauschen?

Nein?

Verdammt sollte sein Schicksal sein.

Einfach ganz ruhig bleiben, ist ja nur der Irre mit den Gartenzwergen von nebenan.

Scheiß auf das Ruhigbleiben, der verdammte Trenchcoat – Columbo kannte seinen Namen.

Seinen verdammten Vornamen, um genau sein.

Vielleicht sollte er die Polizei rufen?

Sehr lustig, Officer Twilight hier vor seiner Tür war nur leider die Polizei.

Die Polizei dein Freund und Stalker.

Das würde heute Abend eine schöne Aufnahme geben.

Im Sinne von „Hei, ich hab den Irren von nebenan kennengelernt und wir sind jetzt Klapsenbuddies."

Na stolz auf mich?

Ohja, ich weiß das ich toll bin.

Toll genug, um das hier heile zu überstehen.

Er versuchte sich einen Fluchtplan zu überlegen, während er das Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß verlagerte.

Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass die einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht Rennen war, was mit eingeschlafenem Fuß sicherlich in einem Fiasko enden würde.

Denn bestimmt würde sich Mr. Stocksteif nicht damit abgeben, wenn er ihn mit einem netten „hei, leider hab ich keine Zeit, aber kommen Sie doch am besten gar nicht mehr wieder" abspeiste.

Zumindest sprachen die ausgestreckte Hand und das freundliche Lächeln dafür.

In typischer Deanmanier drückte er sich aus der Tür hinaus und lugte mit den Augen um die Ecke auf sein Klingelschild.

Eigentlich sollte es ja leer sein.

Betonung auf eigentlich.

Das Papier unter der Plastikabdeckung war nämlich nicht mehr weiß, viel mehr grinsten ihn sein Vorname und Nachname in einer eleganten Handschrift an.

Einer Frauenhandschrift.

Miststück.

Auf die irritierten Blicke seines seltsamen Nachbarn konnte er jetzt echt verzichten.

Immerhin hatte er hier allen Grund irritiert zu sein.

Wann in Gottes Namen war seine tolle Psychologin hier gewesen?

Heute Morgen war das Schild eindeutig noch leer gewesen.

War hier eigentlich Jeder absolut irre?

Also die Steigerung von Wahnsinn starrte ihn gerade mit gekräuselter Stirn und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Super, der war ja immer noch da.

Er schlüpfte wieder hinter seine Türschwelle und wollte in dem unüberlegten Moment des Anderen, die Tür zuknallen.

Doch das Einzige, das geschah war, dass er sich eine totale Beule holte, als die Tür gegen seinen Fuß stieß und zurückfederte, um ihm fast die Nase zu planieren.

Fuck.

Naja, immerhin war Lord Voldemort sexy.

Mit einer Plastiktüte über dem Kopf, hinter einer Mauer im Dunkeln – versteht sich.

Eigentlich hätte der Irre von nebenan allen Grund gehabt ihn auszulachen, immerhin war er jetzt der Irre.

Der Irre, der sich mit Türen gerne selbstverstümmelte.

Doch Columbo hatte nur den Kopf nach links gelehnt und sah ihn weiter analytisch an.

Was auch immer für Probleme der Typ hatte, scheinbar genügend, um ihm erneut die Hand hinzustrecken und zu warten.

Okay, dann würde er ihm halt die Hand geben, bevor er sich noch wirklich die Nase planierte.

Irgendwie schien es das Schicksal heute nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen.

Danke Trenchcoat – Columbo, pack deine schlechte Aura ein und bewerbe dich mit ihr bei America's got Talent.

Bei der positiven Ausstrahlung fehlen nur noch die Lederhandschuhe und der dämliche Rabe, dann gewinnst du sicherlich locker.

Trotz allem was er erwartet hatte, war der Handdruck seines seltsamen Nachbarn, fest und warm.

Was hatte er auch erwartet?

Das der Typ zu einem Haufen Glibber wurde und ihn verschlingen wollte?

Zuviel Scully und Mulder lasse grüßen.

Und da sollte man Jemand sagen, dass amerikanisches TV, weder verblöde, noch Vorurteile schaffe.

Sein Gegenüber hatte auch nach fünf weiteren Sekunden seine Hand nicht losgelassen.

Verdammt gruselig.

Viel gruseliger, war aber noch, dass der Typ noch immer kein Sterbenswörtchen verloren hatte nach dem „Hallo Dean".

Wenn Schweigen eine Sportart wäre, wäre Columbo, hier, Weltmeister.

Okay, um zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen ehrlich zu sein, der Typ war weniger gruselig, als er gedacht hatte.

Wenn man vom Schraubstockgriff seiner Hand absah und so gut wie allem Anderen.

Er würde dem Idioten jetzt so lange in die Augen starren, bis er ging.

Super Idee.

Auf der Leiter der dummen Ideen, auf Platz 2, direkt nach „Türen zuknallen, wenn man den Fuß dazwischen hat".

Schön, dass er gerade mit einem Irren Händchen hielt.

Es fehlte nur noch das Cabrio und sie würden zusammen in den Abgrund rasen.

„Ich bin Castiel, Ihr Nachbar von nebenan."

Einen Nachnamen hatten seine Eltern ihm also auch nicht gegeben, aber dafür einen schlechten Modegeschmack.

Und eine Stimme, die nach jahrelangem Zigarettenmissbrauch klang.

Die Eltern des Irren hätten das Kondom vielleicht lieber nicht vergessen.

Als dieser Castiel endlich seine Hand losließ, waren bestimmt zehn Sekunden seit den letzten Worten vergangen.

Er hatte zehn Sekunden Händchen mit einem Irren gehalten.

Diese Stadt machte ihn noch fertig.

Er zog seine Hand zu sich heran und beäugte sie misstrauisch.

Alles war normal.

Seine Hand war nur wärmer geworden, bei dem Klammeraffengriff von Columbo sicherlich nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Wahrscheinlich schüttelte man so Hände in Sioux Falls.

Der Stadt der Verrückten.

Vielleicht sollte er mit diesem Castiel ohne Nachnamen reden?

Naja der Vorname war bescheuert genug, das konnte jeder Nachname nur schlimmer machen.

„Einen Nachnamen hast du scheinbar ja nicht, aber ich glaub, ich hab dich schon Mal bei Akte X gesehen!"

„Weißt du, diese Serie, wo die alle in so hässlichen Matrixmänteln rumrennen."

Mit allem hätte Dean gerechnet, aber sicherlich nicht mit dieser Reaktion.

Dieser Castiel runzelte doch ehrlich nur die Stirn und legte erneut den Kopf schief.

Definitiv nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Ich verstehe, zwar nicht, was du damit meinst, aber ich wollte eigentlich Mal vorbeischauen."

„Irgendwie fand ich es richtig, dich in der Nachbarschaft zu begrüßen."

Schön und gut, dass hast du ja jetzt getan, dann könnten du und dein Kuchenbegrüßungskomitee, ja jetzt verschwinden.

Aber vielleicht könnte er ja den Kuchen dalassen?

Die Mülltonne freute sich doch schon so sehr auf leckeren Begrüßungskuchen.

Wie immer nach seinen Umzügen.

Das war das alljährliche Ritual.

„Hmm, okay, war es das jetzt, Columbo?"

„Oder darf ich mir jetzt noch einen Vortrag darüber anhören, wie toll der Kuchen doch ist?"

Schon wieder diese Kopfneigung nach rechts.

Schien eine Eigenart von dem Kerl zu sein.

Eine sehr eigenartige Eigenart, um Verwirrung anzuzeigen.

Aber immerhin hatte der Typ endlich Mal eine Regung in seinem Gesicht gezeigt.

Irgendwie schien das Gesicht von diesem Castiel keine Regung außer Stirnrunzeln und gruseligem Lächeln zu kennen.

Die perfekte Fratze für einen Horrorfilm

Nein, dafür sah, sogar, der zu gut aus.

„Der Kuchen ist nicht von mir, der ist aus der Bäckerei von neben an."

Das war ja jetzt noch staubtrockener gewesen, als der Sand in Death Valley.

Der Humor von dem Typen hatte Etwas von Geistern.

Genau, er existierte nicht.

Dean sah über den Typen hinweg an die schmale Horizontlinie, die sich über den Kronen der Bäume am Straßenrand noch zeigte.

Der Rest des Himmels war ein ausgeblichenes Grau, das unten in ein tiefes Schwarz ausfranste.

Es musste mindestens elf Uhr sein, wenn nicht sogar halb zwölf.

Schön, dass er seit mindestens fünfzehn Minuten mit einem Kerl redete, den er nicht Mal mochte.

„ Ich mag keinen Kuchen, außerdem hast du Gartenzwerge."

Wenn Dean ehrlich war, war das mit Kuchen gelogen.

Er liebte Kuchen.

Für einen guten Apfelkuchen, wäre er sogar durch die Hölle gegangen.

Sehr witzig, durch die Hölle war er ja gegangen.

Die Irakkrieg – Hölle.

Eigentlich hätte er sagen wollen, ich mag keinen Kuchen von DIR.

Die fette Betonung auf dem DIR.

Aber irgendwie hielt ihn die gesamte ruhige Art seines Nachbarn davon ab, diesen noch weiter provozieren wollen.

Irgendwas lief hier gerade richtig schief.

Scheinbar schien die regelrechte Gehirnwäsche seiner Lieblingsseelenklempnerin zu funktionieren.

Seit wann, war er denn „nett" zu seinen Nachbarn?

Seitdem dieser Castiel auf seiner Fußmatte aufgetaucht war, aber das wollte er sich nicht eingestehen.

Noch nicht.

Unwohl räusperte sich sein Gegenüber und schien mit seinem Satz, genauso wenig anzufangen zu wissen, wie mit Humor.

Immerhin er hatte den Typen sprachlos gemacht.

Okay, keine große Leistung, bei Castiel dem Meister des Schweigens.

„Dann entschuldige, kann ich den Kuchen trotzdem hierlassen?"

„Die Bäckerei backt schrecklichen Kuchen, aber es war die Einzige, die so spät noch offen hatte."

„Nur die Kekse, da, sind ganz gut."

Das fand Dean jetzt echt genial.

Sein Nachbar hatte ihm ehrlich Kuchen gebracht, der scheiße schmeckte und hätte ihm den Kuchen gegeben ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu verlieren?

Das klang doch eher nach seiner Art.

Vielleicht war dieser Castiel, doch nicht so ein schlechter Kerl.

Zumindest war er besser, als man es einem Typen zutrauen würde, der wie Columbo in einem billigen Trenchcoat aussah.

Irgendwie konnte er sich das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen.

Scheiße.

Der Kerl war der Erste, der ihn nach einem Jahr fast zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

„Die Mülltonne wird sich freuen."

Dean hatte sich nach seiner Aussage wieder gefangen und musterte seinen Nachbarn dabei, wie er die Kuchenbox vor die Tür stellte und sich zum Gehen wenden wollte.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er gerne noch einmal etwas völliges Unerwartetes im den Gesicht von dem Typen sehen wollte.

Irgendetwas in Richtung eines Schocks.

Er wäre nicht Dean Winchester, wenn er das nicht schaffen würde.

„Hei, Columbo, ich hasse Gartenzwerge."

„Auf eine gute Nachbarschaft mit deinen hässlichen Zipfelmützenträgern."

Die Schritte des Anderen stoppten abrupt und dieser wandte sich so weit herum, dass er über seine linke Schulter sehen konnte.

Die Haltung sah nicht gerade gesund aus.

Aber was an dem Typen war überhaupt „gesund"?

Der Verstand sicher nicht.

Doch mit dieser Reaktion hatte Dean in tausend Jahren nicht gerechnet, anstatt eines entnervten Augenrollens des Anderen, erhielt er ein schiefes Grinsen seines Nachbarn.

Das war ja gewaltig schief gegangen.

Heute war also wirklich nicht sein Tag.

Dann wandte sich Castiel wieder um und verschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Erschienen.

Gekommen hatte immer so einen lasziven Nachgeschmack.

Zumindest, wenn man, wie er, Sex als so eine Art Tagesgeschäft ansah.

Andere Leute kochten, er schlief mit Frauen.

Er hatte fünf Jahre in der Armee gedient, wenn er es nicht verdient hatte, wer dann?

Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch immer in der offenen Tür lehnte, obwohl Columbo schon lange gegangen war.

Er war endlich wieder alleine in seinem kleinen Asyl vor der Welt des sozialen Lebens.

Und sein Fuß war tatsächlich eingeschlafen, na super.

Die grüne Digitalanzeige auf der Garderobe im Flur zeigte 0:03.

An Schlafen mit diesen dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen war nicht zu denken.

Schmerztabletten durfte er schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr nehmen.

Noch nicht mal im Haus haben durfte er sie.

Ein paar Paracetamol waren keine Gefährdung für Leib und Leben.

Okay, wenn er ehrlich war zwei Flaschen Whiskey und eine Packung Schmerztabletten schon.

Aber, hei, er stand ja hier noch quicklebendig, also sollte die Alte aufhören zu meckern und ihn wenigstens eine Packung Aspirin haben lassen.

Von allen Anordnungen seiner Psychologin, war die mit den Pillen die dümmste.

Der gescheiterte Versuch von ihr, ihn davon abzuhalten, sich abends so abzuschießen, dass er am nächsten Morgen mehr tot, als lebendig war.

Aber immerhin, damals, hatte er meistens mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen.

Ohne Alpträume.

Das musste doch selbst die Schnepfe erkennen?

Mit der zu diskutieren, war doch eh hoffnungslos.

So hoffnungslos, dass er jetzt sogar diese dumme Aufnahmen für sie machte.

Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl im Flur fallen und wartete, dass sein Fuß wieder lebendig wurde, während der die nächste Aufnahme machte.

_Aufnahme 4, 2004/ 05 / 07 _

_Es ist 0:07._

_Der Flur ist scheiße dunkel und der Stuhl knatscht._

_Mein Fuß ist eingeschlafen und ich will verdammt einfach nur eine Kopfschmerztablette, um zu schlafen._

_Aber hei, ich hatte heute Besuch._

_Von meinem irren Nachbarn._

_Ja genau, diesem Trenchcoat – Columbo._

_Der Begrüßungskuchen vergammelt gerade draußen, aber naja der Kerl hatte ihn eh aus ner billigen Bäckerei._

_Mag zwar nicht so klingen, aber ich war sogar relativ nett zu diesem Castiel._

_Ja der Typ heißt Castiel._

_Das klingt nach Familie mit religiöser Psychose._

_Nach Weihnachtsbaumengel und nach einer Tonne voller Probleme._

_Der Beginn einer wundervollen Nachbarschaft._

Das schönste Gefühl war doch wirklich morgens aufzuwachen mit einem steifen Rücken und dem Tonbandgerät im Schoß.

Er konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte das Ding jetzt fünf Stunden sein Schnarchen aufgenommen.

Das war zu genial, um wahr zu sein.

Einfach nur geil, vielleicht turnte es seine Lieblingsseelenklempnerin ja an?

Ohja, der könnte, man das sogar in einem vollkommen kranken Moment noch zutrauen.

Langsam streckte er die Füße von sich und hob die Arme über den Kopf, um den nächsten beschissenen Tag in dieser Stadt der Irren zu begrüßen.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, also musste es noch relativ früh sein.

Die kotzgrünen Digitalzahlen der Uhr grinsten ihm mit drei Zahlen und zwei Buchstaben entgegen:

5:07 p.m.

Eindeutig zu spät, um sich noch einmal so ins Delirium zu trinken, sodass er noch ein paar Stunden schlafen könnte.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich im Zwielicht des Flures in die Küche und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Das helle Neonlicht der Küchenlampe brannte, wie Feuer in den Augen und er fluchte, wie ein Verrückter.

Das war doch ein herrlicher Morgen.

Herrlich nur in einem, das er noch am Leben war.

Wenigstens hatten die Kopfschmerzen aufgehört und die Beule war nicht mehr so prominent, wie sie am Abend gewesen war.

Immerhin etwas.

Während er die Kaffeemaschine mit dem billigen Pulverkaffee aus der Dose befüllte und in geschäftiger Eile nach der angebrochenen Flasche Whiskey suchte, war fast so Etwas, wie all – morgendliche Routine eingekehrt.

Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und strich sich über den leichten Drei- Tage – Bart am Kiefer.

Eine Rasur wäre wohl Mal wieder fällig.

Aber eindeutig nicht heute Morgen.

Es war Samstag, das hieß es würde einen Dr. Sexy Marathon geben.

Nur ihn, zwei Tüten Chips und ein oder zwei Träger Bier.

Die Coach schien schon jetzt nach ihm zu rufen, als er dem gurgelnden Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine lauschte und aus dem Fenster auf die dunkle Einfahrt von Castiel starrte.

Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob der Polizeiwagen stand.

Wahrscheinlich schlief er noch, oder war auf der Arbeit, wie normale Menschen halt lebten.

Alle außer ihm.

Moment Mal.

Wieso interessierte es ihn überhaupt, ob Columbo zuhause war?

Diese Stadt war nicht voll von Verrückten, sondern sie machte verrückt, das war hier scheinbar das Problem.

Aus Gewohnheit begann er mit dem Fuß zu wippen, während er an der Theke gegenüber des Küchentisches lehnte.

Doch nach einigen Minuten wurde das Warten so unerträglich, dass er durch das Haus wanderte, wie ein ruheloser Geist.

Als er die Haustür öffnete, um in den Briefkasten zu sehen, knallte er die Kuchenform mit voller Wucht ein paar Meter weiter auf den Gehweg.

Offensichtlich hatte sie noch keine Beine bekommen und war zu seinem Nachbarn zurückgelaufen.

Welch' Überraschung.

Mit Unmut betrachtete er den runden Kuchen mit der pinken Glasur, der nun in mitten seines Gehweges lag.

Irgendwie musste das Ding, ja weg.

Sonst würden sicherlich bald noch mehr Nachbarn bei ihm vor der Tür stehen und fragen, was eine Kuchenform in seinem Vorgarten machte.

Er hörte sich schon sagen: Vergammeln, sehen Sie doch?

Wenigstens erheiterte ihm die Vorstellung den Morgen und so rang er sich dazu durch in die Hocke zu gehen, um den Kuchen mitsamt der Form aufzuheben.

Der Boden der Form schwankte gewaltig, als er diese am Henkel hochhob und er hoffte inbrünstig, dass der scheiß Kuchen nicht hinunterfiel.

Das fehlte ihm ja gerade noch, dass er an einem Samstag seinen Flur putzen musste.

Und das wegen einem Kuchen, der von Columbo von drüben kam.

Vielleicht sollte er anfangen den Typen bei seinem echten Namen zu nennen?

Immerhin klang Castiel fast noch beschissener, als Columbo.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall stellte er den Kuchen auf die Theke neben die Kaffeemaschine und entschied sich beinahe augenblicklich den Kuchen später loszuwerden.

Erst einmal war ein ausgiebiges Frühstück an der Reihe.

Was würde er für Spiegelei und Bacon geben?

Nur leider hatte er Nichts in der Richtung da, also musste er wohl mit Kaffee mit Schuss in den Tag starten.

Feinster Whiskey aufgefüllt mit drei Viertel Kaffee, so ließ es sich doch leben.

Während er an dem kleinen Küchentisch saß und über seinen dampfenden Kaffee hinweg aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit starrte, erwischte er sich erneut dabei, wie er Castiels Einfahrt nach dessen Wagen absuchte.

Doch die Einfahrt war genauso dunkel, wie vor zehn Minuten.

Nicht Mal die Lampe oberhalb der Eingangstür war an.

Wenigstens war der Irre nicht da, wenn er den Kuchen gleich im Kompost hinter dem Haus entsorgen würde.

Sein Magen knurrte so laut, dass es auf der Erdbebenskala sicher eine lockere fünf gewesen wäre.

Missmutig stand er auf und wühlte sich durch die vielen Schränke seiner Küche.

Kein Brot mehr.

Nichts, was man irgendwie zum Frühstück hätte essen können.

Na super, wieso hatte er bei seinem letzten Einkauf nicht an Frühstückskram gedacht?

Ach ja, da hatte er ja ein Punker – Mädchen mit seinem Lieblingsnachbarn von nebenan verwechselt und war aus der Brotabteilung geflüchtet.

Danke Castiel, wegen dir muss ich jetzt verhungern.

Fick dich doch, kreuzweise.

Die mentale Notiz für heute, war also irgendetwas Essbares für morgen früh auftreiben.

Irgendetwas, wobei ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

Zum Beispiel ein paar Stücke frischer Apfelkuchen wären der Himmel auf Erden.

Mit diesem Gedanken wanderten seine Augen zu dem scheußlichen Kuchen auf der Theke.

Verdammt er hatte so einen Hunger.

Er schnappte sich ein Messer aus der Schublade und beäugte das braune Ding mit pinkem Überzug misstrauisch.

Die Plastikhaube ließ das ganze Ding noch unappetitlicher aussehen.

Irgendwie sah das Pink durch das milchige Plastik aus, wie hingekotzt.

Ob Erbrochenes nun Pink sein konnte, war wohl die zweite Frage.

Aber wenn Dean Winchester etwas sagte, dann stimmte das verdammt auch.

Immerhin war er ja nicht umsonst Dean Winchester.

Manchmal könnte sein Ego einen ganzen Kontinent einnehmen.

Eigentlich ja immer, wenn man ehrlich war.

Langsam entfernte er die Plastikhaube, als wäre sie irgendwie verseucht und knallte sie danach in das verchromte Spülbecken.

Sollte sie dort doch vergammeln.

Sicherlich würde Dean sie nicht abspülen, bevor er sie Castiel wiederbrachte.

Der Kuchen roch besser, als er es erwartet hätte und im Neonlicht der Küche sah nicht Mal die Glasur ganz so schrecklich aus.

Das war zumindest etwas Positives.

Schnell schnitt er sich zwei Stücke ab und legte diese auf einen Plastikteller.

Würde er Kuchen scheiße schmecken, konnte er ihn so schneller entsorgen.

Mensch, was war er doch für ein kluger Kerl.

Ein attraktiver Kerl, der die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen hatte.

Kein Wunder, das die Frauen auf ihn flogen.

Als er begann kleine Bissen von dem ersten Kuchenstück abzubeißen, hätte er am Liebsten geheult.

Der Kuchen war verdammt noch Mal richtig gut.

Sicherlich würde er das nie bei Columbo von nebenan zugeben.

Dem würde er erzählen, der Kuchen sei im Müll gelandet und nicht, dass er ihn innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten hinuntergeschlungen hatte.

Also hatte Columbo gestern gelogen.

Der Kerl wurde ihm langsam sympathisch.

Er nervte zwar, wie die Pest, aber immerhin hatte er einen guten Geschmack für Essen.

Vielleicht wirklich der Beginn einer „wundervollen Nachbarschaft".

Der Rest des Tages blieb relativ ereignislos.

Genauso, wie die Einfahrt seines Nachbarn leer blieb.

Auch nachdem er abends vom Einkaufen zurückkehrte, stand der Wagen nicht da und alle Fenster starrten ihn, wie leblose schwarze Augen an.

Eindeutig war Columbo nicht zuhause.

Sollte er sich seine beschissene Kuchenform doch abholen.

Sicherlich würde er sie nicht rüberbringen.

Denn jetzt war erst einmal ein ganzer Abend voller Dr. Sexy Folgen angesagt.

Das würde ein guter Abend werden.

Irgendwann würde er auf dem Sofa einschlafen und vielleicht nicht mit seiner Fehlentscheidung im Krieg zu kämpfen haben.

Die Träume brachten ihn jedes Mal erneut an den Rand des Verstandes.

Bis jetzt hatten kein noch so toller Sex, kein noch so starker Alkohol und keine noch so überdosierten Pillen es geschafft, das schwarze Loch des Traumas zu füllen.

Er redete nie, über das, was gewesen war.

Aber vielleicht hätte er gerne Mal mit Jemandem darüber geredet.

Jemandem, der ihn verstehen würde, weil er das Gleiche durchgemacht hatte.

Aber so Jemanden gab es leider nicht.

Zumindest glaubte er das.

In der Werbung zwischen den Dr. Sexy Folgen spielten sie erneut die Tagesnachrichten durch, in denen schon wieder die Rede von hunderten zivilen Opfern aufgrund von Fehleinschätzungen des Militärs war.

Natürlich musste das Ganze auch noch im Irak passiert sein.

Wütend knallte er die Fernbedienung auf den Coachtisch und leerte auch noch den zweiten Träger Bier, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Das Leben war wirklich ein Arschloch.

Und es knockte ihn diese Nacht mit einem doppelten KO aus.

Als er sich am nächsten Morgen aus der Decke auf dem Sofa entwirrte, machte er sich die mentale Notiz, nie wieder auf dieser Coach zu schlafen.

Die Rückenschmerzen waren fast schlimmer, als das Hämmern in seinen Schläfen.

Scheiß, Hangover.

Scheiß Stadt.

Das Einzige, was an dieser Stadt nicht scheiße war, war die Anonymität, die sie bot.

Immerhin roch er gut.

So schön nach Kneipe und Penner.

Herrlicher Geruch am Morgen.

So herrlich, dass sich einem der Magen umdrehte und er die nächsten zwei Stunden über die Kloschüssel gebeugt verbringen musste.

Nachdem er seine eigene Toilette unfreiwillig, beinahe auswendig von innen kennengelernt hatte, duschte er und setzte sich Kaffee auf.

Während die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche ratterte, rasierte er sich und versuchte dabei die dunklen Augenringen unter seinen Augen ignorieren.

Verdammt sollte das doch alles sein.

Er sah aus, wie das letzte Einhorn.

Eine kleine Restbeule auf der Stirn und blass, wie ein Toter.

Immerhin würde er so sicherlich eine Rolle in einem dieser billigen Zombiefilme bekommen.

Und er brauchte keine Maskenbildnerin.

Wäre doch eine Überlegung für einen Nebenjob.

Ohgott am Ende endete er noch in so einem Twilight – Glitzerfeen – Film.

Den Gedanken sollte er ganz schnell vergessen.

Aus Gewohnheit summte er einen Black Sabbath Song, während er sich die Zähne putzte.

Als das Rattern in der Küche aufgehört hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich seinen Kaffee zu holen.

Der Appetit war ihm gehörig vergangen, nach seiner zweistündigen Kloinspektion.

Als er die grässliche Kuchenform mit den Krümeln auf der Theke sah, hätte er sich am liebsten erneut erbrochen.

Gestern hatte er doch ehrlich den ganzen Kuchen von Castiel in sich hineingestopft.

Super, diese Stadt prügelte jeden Funken Verstand aus ihm heraus, den er noch besessen hatte.

Er schob den Stiel der Zahnbürste auf die rechte Seite in seinem Mund und achtete penibel darauf, sich nicht an zu sabbern.

Das fehlte jetzt wirklich noch.

Wieso war er auch nur mit Handtuch, um die Hüfte, nach unten gegangen?

Wen konnte er in seinem Haus schon beeindrucken, wenn er oben ohne rumlief?

Das Twilight - Buch.

Das war so schwul, das würde sicherlich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Herrlich, wie er schon selber merkte, dass ihn diese Stadt irre machte.

Wenn er bald nackt über die Straße tanzen würde, hätte er immerhin eine Entschuldigung.

Sorry, ich habe gedacht, das würde man hier so machen in ihrer Stadt der Irren.

Die Küche stank wirklich schrecklich und er nahm sich missmutig vor, morgen einmal durchzuwischen.

Auf jeden Fall nicht am Wochenende.

Lieber setzte er sich auf die Terrasse und fror sich den Arsch ab, aber putzen würde er heute nicht.

Es war immerhin Sonntag.

Der Tag, an dem man faul sein sollte.

Naja ehrlich gesagt faul war er immer, aber sonntags erlaubte er sich dann immer eine Pause vom faul sein.

Dann war er extra faul.

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee ließ er sich auf den Weiden – Schaukelstuhl auf seiner Terrasse fallen und genoss den frühen Morgen.

Es war alles so still.

Keine Menschenseele weit und breit.

Sogar die Vögel hatten sich entschlossen, ihm zuliebe zu schweigen.

Besser ging es doch wirklich nicht.

Die kleine Dampffahne, die von dem heißen Kaffee aufstieg, verflog, als er über diesen pustete.

Langsam setzte er die Lippen an den Tassenrand und begann vorsichtig zu nippen.

Hoffentlich würde er sich nicht verbrennen.

Das würden die Gartenzwerge von Castiel nicht überstehen.

Eigentlich hieß es ja „kein Schießen im Garten", aber die Dinger schrien beinahe nach ein paar extra Löchern.

Wie gruselig sie ihn einfach nur Mal anstarrten.

Die leeren Knopfaugen auf ihn in seinem Schaukelstuhl fixiert.

Okay, die Stadt machte ihn wirklich wahnsinnig.

Er fühlte sich von Gartenzwergen verfolgt.

Von Gartenzwergen, die plötzlich hinter der Mauer umherkrochen.

OH MEIN GOTT.

Vor Schreck purzelte ihm die halbvolle Tasse Kaffee auf den Terrakottaboden der Terrasse und hätte ihm beinahe den Fuß verbrannt.

„Hallo, Dean."

Was in drei Teufels Namen kroch Columbo hinter seiner Mauer umher?

Eigentlich sollte es ihn ja nicht interessieren.

Aber der Typ hatte ihm gerade einen halben Herzinfarkt verpasst.

Was für eine tolle Situation, das doch sein musste.

Er saß halbnackt in seinem Garten und schmiss schreiend mit seiner halbvollen Kaffeetasse um sich.

Am Seltsamsten an all dem war aber immer noch Columbo, der noch immer im Matsch rumrobbte.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach verschwinden und den Irren, Gott weiß was, tun lassen.

Doch seine Sturheit veranlasste ihn dazu aufzustehen und sich dem Zaun soweit zu nähren, dass er sehen konnte, was sein toller Nachbar tat.

Sinnvoll sah der Mist, den Castiel da verzapfte, nicht aus.

Denn der wühlte in der Erde, als versuchte er den Schatz der Wikinger zu finden.

Da konnte, der aber lange suchen.

Vielleicht grub er ja tief genug und wurde verschüttet.

Ein Problem weniger.

„Suchst du etwa deinen Humor?"

„Da kannst du aber lange suchen."

Castiel sah ihn wenig geistreich an.

Scheinbar schien er den Witz nicht verstanden zu haben.

Der Typ machte sicherlich einen guten Job bei der Polizei.

So als der typische böse Officer in der „Guter und Böser Polizist" Nummer.

Wobei, der ach so böse Officer hatte Gartenzwerge.

Wenn, der böse war, war er Tinkerbell und glitzerte nachts.

Erst jetzt fiel Dean wieder ein, dass er nur das Handtuch um die Hüften trug und spürte den irritierten Blick des Anderen auf sich.

Na super.

Bitte lass ihn nicht schwul sein, sonst kann ich mir gleich nen' Kopfschuss geben.

Der untere Saum des Handtuches war von dem Kaffee braun verfärbt und er konnte von Glück sprechen, das er keine Verbrennungen hatte.

Was musste ihn der Kerl auch so zu Tode erschrecken?

„Oh, hab ich dich vorhin erschreckt?"

„Das mit dem Kaffee tut mir Leid."

Das war bis jetzt die dümmste Antwort, die er jemals auf einen seiner Witze erhalten hatte.

Normalerweise verdrehten die Leute die Augen oder seufzten entnervt.

Aber Columbo hier, überging einfach seine Phrase.

„Geistreiche Antwort, Sherlock Holmes."

Castiel hob erneut den Kopf vom Boden, um ihn anzusehen.

Doch dieses Mal zuckte ein Lächeln, um seine Mundwinkel.

Wenigstens schien er diesmal, das Offensichtliche gesehen zu haben.

Man hatte eigentlich seinen Kaffee in einer Tasse, und nicht auf dem Handtuch, daraus schien sogar Castiel schlussfolgern zu können.

„Ich könnte dir einen Neuen anbieten?"

„Wenn ich endlich meinen Schlüssel finden würde."

Castiel suchte frustriert weiter und Dean hatte endlich eine vernünftige Erklärung für den Buddelwettbewerb seines Nachbarn.

Normale Leute krabbelten ja, auch nicht hinter Zäunen und suchten ihr Niveau.

Wobei sein Nachbar da drüben, war immer noch Columbo.

„Nah, lehne dankbar ab."

Ich hatte heute genug Kaffee."

Er brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande, als Castiel scheinbar fündig geworden zu sein schien.

Zumindest hielt er einen goldenen Schlüsselring in der Hand.

„Hmm, okay ich geh dann Mal wieder rein."

„Eine Nacht im Gartenstuhl hat mir gereicht."

Moment Mal.

Hieß das Castiel hatte die ganze Nacht draußen verbracht, weil sein Schlüssel weg war?

Oh mein Gott.

Kein Wunder, dass der Kerl so fertig aussah.

Wobei fertiger als Columbo konnte man nicht aussehen.

Der Trenchcoat machte jedes Outfit zur Modesünde.

Dean machte sich auf den Weg in sein Haus und registrierte beruhigt, dass im Haus seines Nachbarn Licht brannte.

Immerhin hätte der Typ bei seiner Starrheit, ja noch den Schlüssel abbrechen können.

Hätte irgendwie zu dem Kerl gepasst.

Verpeilter Steuerberater mit heiligem Weihnachtsbaumengel – Namen.

Als er am Abend das Tonbandgerät auf dem Küchentisch sah, wusste er, dass diese Aufnahme seine Psychologin schocken würde.

Selbstgefällig grinsend, drückte er den roten Aufnahmebutton.

_Aufnahme 5, 2004/ 05/ 08_

_Castiel gibt mir einen billigen Kaffee aus und verschüttet ihn über seinem Trenchcoat._

_Endlich ist er das hässliche Ding los._

Wie diese Aufnahme entstanden war, glaubte er selbst nicht.

Die Geschichte wäre eigentlich eine normale Alltagsgeschichte.

Betonung auf dem wäre.

Wäre nicht Columbo Teil von ihr.

Immerhin nannte er ihn nicht mehr Columbo seit diesem Abend, sondern bei seinem richtigen Namen.

Seitdem der Kerl einen Nachnamen hatte, konnte Dean ihn auch für voll nehmen.

Zumindest so sehr für voll, wie man einen Columbo halt nehmen konnte.

Er hatte beim Joggen an einem kleinen Kaffeestand angehalten.

Ein Kaffeestand, wie alle anderen.

Billige Aufschrift, grausamer Kaffee und ein mürrischer Verkäufer.

Ach ja und horrende Preise für jegliches Getränk.

Das Bier für 3 Dollar.

Das Gesöff hatte etwas von Spülwasser.

Es wäre eine Beleidigung gewesen, es Bier zu nennen.

Er brauchte unbedingt, etwas zu trinken.

Irgendetwas, was ihn die Nacht wach bleiben ließ.

Entnervt kramte er in der linken Tasche seiner Jogginghose herum, bis er ein paar Münzen und zerknitterte Dollarnoten fand.

2 Dollar und 30 Pennies.

Das reichte, ja nicht Mal, für einen schwarzen Kaffee.

Es war doch echt verflucht in dieser Stadt.

Man sollte halt nicht unter Leitern langgehen.

Wenn er jetzt auch noch abergläubisch wurde, dann würde er sich selber freiwillig einweisen.

Seine Seelenklempnerin wäre sicherlich stolz.

„Schön, Dean, dass Sie die Freundschaft mit Gummizelle und Zwangsjacke so zeitig beginnen wollen."

Oh Gott.

Dean zuckte merklich zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine linke Schulter legte und hätte beinahe erneut geschrien.

Leute fassten nur Menschen an, die sie kannten.

Die sie mochten.

Aber immerhin kannte er nur zwei Menschen in diesem Drecksloch.

Columbo und seinen Chef.

Sein Chef würde einen Teufel tun, ihn anzutatschen.

Also konnte es ja nur Castiel von nebenan sein.

Der ihn, also scheinbar mochte.

Sehr kranke Vorstellung.

Dean Winchester zum Schreien bringen, war eine Kunst.

Besonders, wenn man es zweimal an einem Tag schaffte.

Castiel von nebenan schien es wirklich perfekt zu beherrschen.

Er hatte etwas von Deans Schatten.

Genau, er war immer da.

Wie herrlich.

Herrlich ätzend.

Als er sich vollständig umgedreht hatte, um seinem Nachbar ins Gesicht zu sehen, fiel ihm der Kaffeebecher in dessen Hand auf.

Kaum zwei Sekunden später hatte Castiel ihm diesen in die Hände gedrückt und ihn so verwirrt, dass ihm der Kaffeebecher aus den Händen rutschte.

Der Aufschlag war an der stark befahrenen Ecke der Mainstreet zwar nicht zu hören, aber die Wirkung war nicht zu übersehen.

Die braune Soße, die sie hier als Kaffee verkauften, verteilte sich in der Gosse.

Und auf den Füßen seines Nachbarn.

Zu Deans Entsetzen auch auf dem seltsamen Trenchcoat, der seinem Nachbarn immerhin seinen Namen gegeben hatte.

Trenchcoat – Columbo.

Nur das, das beige Ding jetzt ein paar braune Flecken hatte und noch schlimmer aussah, als vorher.

Das war der Moment in dem Dean sich nicht mehr halten konnte und lachte, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Er lachte, wie er lange nicht mehr gelacht hatte.

Als er endlich aufhören konnte, tränten seine Augen und er japste nach Luft.

Castiel hatte sich währenddessen mit einem schiefen Grinsen aus seinem Trenchcoat geschält und trug diesen zusammengefaltet auf dem Arm.

Er wandte den Blick erst von Dean ab, als dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte und bestellte erneut zweimal die braune Soße, die man hier als Kaffee verkaufte.

Dieses Mal fasste Dean fest zu und rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken.

Doch Castiel blieb genauso ruhig und ausdruckslos, wie immer.

Abgesehen von dem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich habe dir ja einen Kaffee geschuldet, von heute Morgen."

Kein Sterbenswort über den hässlichen Mantel?

Der Kerl musste Nerven, wie Drahtseile haben.

„Nah, wenigstens bist du jetzt das hässliche Ding da los."

Erneut sah Castiel ihn mit der typischen Kopfneigung an.

Zu lange und eindeutig zu tief.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hielt es Dean nicht mehr aus und sah zu Boden.

Die braune Soße hatte begonnen sich zu verteilen und hatte die Spitzen seiner Laufschuhe braun verfärbt.

Ein Hoch auf Kaffee.

Zu viele Missgeschicke mit Kaffee heute.

Eher zu viele Begegnungen mit Castiel.

Castiel, der jetzt scheinbar doch einen Nachnamen hatte.

Zumindest wies ihn das Schild an der linken Seite seiner Anzugjacke, als Officer Castiel Novak aus.

Castiel hatte echt kein Glück bei seiner Namensgebung gehabt.

Erst Recht nicht bei den Spitznamen, die er zu bekommen schien.

„Casssssssiee, ich will dich ja nicht drängeln beim „schöne Augen machen", aber wir haben ein Einsatz – vierte Ecke Mainstreet."

Erst jetzt fiel Dean der Polizeiwagen, der auf der gegenüberstehenden Straßenseite stand und dessen rechtes Fenster herunter gelassen war, auf.

Wer auch immer Castiel da rief, schien ziemlich gut mit ihm befreundet zu sein.

Obwohl der Kerl im Auto musste auch einen an der Klatsche haben.

Cassie ?

Das war wohl der bescheuertste Spitzname, den man einem Kerl geben konnte.

Außerdem hatte eine seiner Ex – Affären so geheißen.

Eindeutig der Typ im Auto war ein Idiot.

Ein Idiot, der jetzt die Hupe, als nerviges Werkzeug, entdeckt hatte.

Der Typ machte ein schlimmeres Hupkonzert, als eine Autokolonne im Stau.

Gott diesen Typen sollte man verbrennen.

„Ich komme, Balthazar."

Und mit diesen Worten, eilte Castiel nach einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken und Lächeln, über die Straße.

„Ach, Cassie, vergess' den Kaffee nicht."

War Castiel etwa der Bedienstete von dem Idioten?

Er konnte darauf jetzt echt scheißen, wenn Castiel sich rumkommandieren ließ, dann bitte.

Boah, diese Stadt würde ihn noch zum barmherzigen Samariter für Columbos machen.

„Der Kaffee ist kalt und schmeckt, wie Abflusswasser."

Wenigstens schmeckte dem Kerl der Kaffee nicht, das hatte dieser Idiot auf dem Beifahrersitz wirklich verdient.

Und den dummen Namen auch.

Das zweite, was er heute über Sioux Falls lernte, war, dass hier jeder einen mehr oder weniger bescheuerten Namen hatte.

Bescheuert im Sinne von gläubig.

Gläubige Leute waren Idioten.

Leute mit kirchlichen Namen waren noch größere Idioten.

Dieser Balthazar im Polizeiwagen war das Paradebeispiel.

Dean blieb so lange mit seinem Kaffee in den Händen stehen, bis Castiel in der Fahrertür verschwunden war und der Polizeiwagen mit aufheulendem Motor davon jagte.

Genervt knallte er den Kaffee in den nächsten Mülleimer, als ihm seine Uhr sagte, dass er die neue Folge Dr. Sexy verpasst hatte.

Man bemerke „NEUE FOLGE".

Diese Stadt brachte ihm wirklich Glück.

Genau, das Glück genauso irre zu werden, wie alle hier.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, kam ihm die ganze Situation, wie ein dummer Traum vor.

Doch dann sah er die braunen Spitzen seiner Schuhe und seufzte entnervt auf.

Doch kein Traum.

Realität in der Stadt der Irren.

Sein Blick glitt zu den Digitalzahlen der Armbanduhr an seinem rechten Arm.

Es war 6:45.

Zumindest verkündeten das die neongrünen Digitalzahlen beinahe hämisch grinsend.

Das Frühstück konnte er jetzt wohl von seinem Tagesplan streichen, wenn er sich noch vor der Arbeit duschen wollte.

Immerhin brauchte er für die Fahrt mindestens zwanzig Minuten, wenn nichts dazwischen kommen würde.

Er schlüpfte aus seinen Trainingssachen und ließ diese am Fuß der Duschwanne unbeachtet liegen.

Schnell schrubbte er sich den Schweiß vom letzten Abend vom Körper.

Doch genauso, wie der Schweiß verschwand, verschwamm auch die Erinnerung an gestern Abend und als er aus der Dusche trat, war er sich sicher, dass gestern Abend niemals stattgefunden hatte.

Er redete sich einfach Etwas ein und irgendwann würde er diese Version schon glauben.

Das war bestimmt nur ein sehr realer Alptraum gewesen.

Und die Spitzen seiner Laufschuhe waren bestimmt vom Dreck in den Gossen dieser Stadt verfärbt.

Sicherlich nicht von einem ausgeschütteten Kaffee.

Das wäre ja auch zu idiotisch.

Doch da konnte er auch noch nicht ahnen, was kaum zwei Stunden später passieren sollte.

Er war pünktlich auf der Arbeit angekommen.

Aber auch nur dadurch, dass er jede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung der ganzen Stadt ignoriert hatte.

Und trotzdem war Bobby mürrisch und murmelte Etwas von Idioten und Hölle.

Mürrisch schien die Standardlaune von dem alten Mann zu sein.

Mürrisch war auch seine Laune geworden, als seine ersten Arbeiten aus den typischen Praktikantenarbeiten bestanden.

Werkzeug einräumen?

Er war Mechaniker und keine Putzfrau.

Bobby hatte sich währenddessen in sein Büro zurückgezogen und schien mit potenziellen Kunden zu telefonieren.

Selbst beim Telefonieren fluchte der alte Mann schlimmer, als ein Satanist.

Sogar schlimmer , als er selber.

Und Dean fluchte wirklich oft.

Wahrscheinlich zu oft, um noch in den Himmel zu kommen.

Er war der typische Fall für die Hölle.

Schade, dass Sioux Falls für ihn schon seine eigene kleine Hölle war.

Hatte Gott, wohl keine großen Chancen ihn doch noch in eine schlimmere Hölle zu schicken.

Denn schlimmer, als Sioux Falls konnte es wirklich nicht werden.

Um neun hatte Bobby ihn dann endlich in die Nähe eines Autos gelassen, um das Lenkgetriebe zu kontrollieren.

Die Frau, der das Auto klagte darüber, dass der Wagen angeblich nach links zog und seine Spur nicht halten konnte.

Vielleicht konnte die Schrulle auch einfach nicht fahren.

So wie, sie aussah, hatte sie ihre Fahrlizenz eh im Lotto gewonnen.

Gott, sie sollte aufhören ihn mit Blicken auszuziehen.

Er wollte doch einfach nur seine Arbeit machen.

Außerdem war sie einfach nicht sein Typ.

Ein kleines bisschen zu tussig.

Leider stand er nicht auf billige Paris Hilton Imitationen.

Die linke Seite der Achse war wirklich ein wenig verbogen und der Wagen musste wahrscheinlich ein paar Stunden hierbleiben, um den Fehler zu beheben.

Er krabbelte unter dem Auto auf der Hebebühne hervor, um diese Informationen der billigen Paris Hilton mitzuteilen, als er den Polizeiwagen, in der Einfahrt stehen, sah.

Das typische Modell.

200 PS.

Schneidig und mit perfekt ausbalanciertem Schwerpunkt.

Das perfekte Auto zur Verfolgung von Verkehrssündern in den engen Nebenstraßen von Städten.

Das einzige Problem bildeten gerade die verdunkelten Scheiben, denn Dean konnte weder den Fahrer, noch den Beifahrer erkennen.

Als sich die Fahrertür öffnete, grinste ihm eine schwarze Ray Ban im Gesicht eines Lackaffen entgegen.

Die ganze Art vom dem Kerl war schleimiger, als seine eigenen Hände.

Und die trieften gerade vor Öl.

Wenn man hinter dem Typen ging, musste man aufpassen, dass man nicht auf der Schleimspur ausrutschte.

Der Typ steuerte geradewegs auf Bobby zu und schien mit diesem etwas Geschäftliches zu bereden.

Noch nicht Mal dazu nahm er die dämliche Brille ab.

Eindeutig reicher Lackaffe.

Dean wischte sich die Hände an dem Lappen in seinem Gürtel ab und machte den Bericht über das Auto von dem blonden Schönheitsfehler fertig.

Dann lehnte er sich gegen einen dicken Betonpfeiler und entschied sich dazu, sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Immerhin war Bobby abgelenkt und er konnte wirklich eine Pause gebrauchen.

Suchend sah er sich um, bis er seine Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch neben der Einfahrt fand.

Mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter sicherte er sich ab, dass Bobby immer noch beschäftigt war und eilte dann zu seiner Wasserflasche.

Als er den Polizeiwagen passierte, fiel ihm die schemenhafte Gestalt auf dem Beifahrersitz auf.

Also hatte Daddy Cool scheinbar doch einen Mitfahrer.

Mit langsamen Schlücken leerte er die Flasche, während er zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz an dem Betonpfeiler zurückkehrt.

Still musterte er den Polizeiwagen und versuchte durch Verengung der Augen den Beifahrer genauer zu erkennen.

Wahrscheinlich war der Beifahrer auch so ein Lackaffe, wie der Fahrer des Wagens.

Der Fahrer des Wagens gab eine perfekte Imitation eines billigen Men in Black ab.

Wenn man von den blonden Haaren und der kleinen Körpergröße absah.

Der Kerl musste mindestens zehn Zentimeter kleiner, als er sein.

Aber eine Fresse, so groß wie das Tor der Werkstatt schien er zu haben, denn die Falten auf Bobbys Stirn zeugten deutlich von seiner Abneigung für den Kerl.

Hei, Bobby, geht mir ja nicht anders.

Dennoch schienen die beiden sich näher zu kennen, denn der blonde Schnösel verabschiedete sich mit einem überheblichen Schlag auf den Rücken von Bobby.

Bobby zuckte merklich zusammen und Dean konnte sogar von hier, das lautlos geformte „Geh zur Hölle" auf den Lippen seines Chefs sehen.

Mürrisch zog sich dieser seine Baseballcap tiefer ins Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg in die Hinterzimmer der Werkstatt.

Dean wollte gerade, leise und lautlos auf das stille Örtchen verschwinden, als Bobby sich umwandte und ihn zurück beorderte.

„Dean, check' die Beleuchtung von dem Polizeiwagen, irgendetwas mit der linken Lampe stimmt nicht und ach ja Benny, du machst den Achsenschaden."

Na super, jetzt durfte er doch wirklich das Auto von diesem Schnösel reparieren.

Hoffentlich würde der nicht hierbleiben, während er die Beleuchtungsanlagen des Wagens checkte.

Auf die neunmalklugen Kommentare von dem Ray - Ban konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Und auf Mr. Mysterious auf dem Beifahrersitz auch.

Doch dieses Mal schien es das Schicksal schon wieder nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn die deutlich genervte Stimme seines Chefs durchschnitt erneut die Werkstatt.

„Junge, willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

„Die Officer wollen in dreißig Minuten wieder auf Streife und ZWAR mit heiler Beleuchtung."

„Ich werd' noch wahnsinnig mit Euch, Idijts, hier."

Als er sich von der Säule abstieß und zur zweiten Hebebühne eilte, warf ihm sein Kollege Benny einen leichten Seitenblick zu und rollte mit den Augen.

Dean musste grinsen und gab die Diva, in dem er sich den flachen Handrücken auf die Stirn drückte und gespielt aufstöhnte.

Manchmal war Bobby wirklich eine Diva.

Das hatte er nach wenigen Stunden Arbeit schon erkannt.

Und Benny schien das genauso zu sehen.

Benny war ok, wirklich ziemlich ok.

Das meinte er ehrlich.

Benny war der Typ von Kerl, mit dem er vielleicht sogar eine Freundschaft haben könnte.

Er war locker und hatte den gleichen zynischen Humor, wie Dean.

Außerdem liebten sie beide Classic Rock und dasselbe Bier.

Vielleicht würde Dean ihn irgendwann Mal auf ein Bier nach der Arbeit einladen.

Vielleicht würden sie sogar Kumpels außerhalb der Arbeit werden, aber erst Mal, musste er sich erneut von Bobby zusammenfalten lassen.

„Und glaubt nicht, dass ich nicht sehe, wenn ihr eure kleinen Äugelein verdreht."

„Achja, Dean beweg deinen Arsch von der Hebebühne herunter."

„Das Auto soll dort stehen, und nicht du."

„Idijts."

Es war wirklich besser den alten Mann auf seine alten Tage nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

Sonst würde er noch zickig werden.

So macht Dean einen Schritt zur Seite und ermöglichte dem Polizeiwagen das Einparken.

Das Auswechseln der Lampe sollte nicht länger, als fünfzehn Minuten dauern.

Er würde Bobby schon beweisen, dass Dean Winchester die beste Wahl war, wenn man seinen Wagen schnell wieder auf der Straße haben wollte.

Der reiche Schnösel mit der Ray - Ban - Brille und sein mysteriöser Partner konnten währenddessen ja einen Kaffee trinken.

Einen von diesen scheußlichen Kaffees von dem Kaffeestand, direkt um die Ecke.

Auf jeden Fall sollten die beiden verschwinden und ihm nicht auf die Finger starren.

Erst recht nicht dieser blonde Schnösel.

Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl diesen Typen zu kennen, aber wusste beim besten Willen nicht woher, dieses Gefühl kam.

Vielleicht, war es auch einfach nur eine böse Vorahnung.

Eine böse Vorahnung, die sich gleich bewahrheiten sollte.

Typisch, er dachte an etwas Böses und was passierte?

Natürlich das Schlimmste vom Schlimmsten.

Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob Jemand noch mehr Pech haben konnte, als er in dieser Stadt?

Besonders jetzt gerade, wo sich der blonde Rich – Boy aus der Fahrertür bequemte und ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf.

Ohgott.

Genauso strahlend, wie die Leuchtreklame eines Bordells.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der Kerl dort auch sein Niveau verloren.

Wenn er überhaupt einmal, welches besessen hatte.

Doch als Dean dachte, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, schob sich die Beifahrertür ein Stück auf und zwei vertraute blaue Augen sahen ihm entgegen.

Na super.

„Oh, Cassie du hast es auch noch geschafft."

„Sieh mal einer an, wer hier arbeitet, Cassies kleine Bekanntschaft von gestern."

Zwei Idioten auf einmal.

Womit hatte er das bloß verdient?

Castiel sah ihn entschuldigend an und schob seinen Kollegen zur Seite, damit Dean anfangen konnte seine Arbeit zu machen.

Wenigstens würde Castiel ihm diesen Idioten vom Leibe halten.

Eigentlich war sein Nachbar gar nicht Mal so verkehrt, immerhin hatte er ihm einen Kaffee ausgegeben.

Zwar einen Schlechten, aber er wollte ja nicht kleinlich sein.

Zumindest heute nicht.

Außerdem schien Castiel mit seinem Partner schon genug gestraft zu sein, denn dieser hatte sich an die Motorhaube eines anderen Autos gelehnt und machte anzügliche Bemerkungen in seine Richtung.

Das konnten lange fünfzehn Minuten werden.

Auch sein Nachbar schien nicht wirklich glücklich über die offene und überhebliche Art seines Kollegen zu sein.

Immer öfter sah er Castiel, die Augen verdrehen und Balthazar in seine Grenzen weisen, wenn dieser erneut drohte über die Stränge zu schlagen.

Auf jeden Fall schien die beiden eine lange Freundschaft zu verbinden, wenn man die Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden sah.

Er fühlte sich an die Zeit des Militärs erinnert, in der sie auch zu zweit in Teams gearbeitet hatten.

Irgendwann waren er und sein Partner, auch so ein eingespieltes Team gewesen, wie Castiel und Balthazar, aber leider lag sein Freund nun in Fetzen irgendwo im irakischen Sand.

Dank ihm.

Weil er zu blöd gewesen war, den Hinterhalt vorherzusehen.

Wütend über sich selber machte er sich mit eiserner Verbissenheit daran, die Beleuchtungsanlage des Autos wieder in Stand zu setzen.

Es waren nicht viele Handgriffe nötig, um den kaputten Scheinwerfer wieder einwandfrei leuchten zu lassen.

Damit hatte er es wohl wieder erneut bewiesen:

Er war der Beste, wenn es um Autos ging.

Und Frauen.

Genau, Frauen.

Ob Castiel wohl eine Freundin hatte?

Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen, denn der Typ schien nur zuhause oder auf der Arbeit zu leben.

Aber schlecht sah er zumindest für einen Kerl auch nicht aus, also wäre es ja nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn er eine Frau an seiner Seite hätte.

Irgendwie drehte sich sein Magen bei dem Gedanken um, Castiel mit einer Frau zu sehen.

Er schreckte hoch, als sich eine kühle Hand auf seinen nackten Oberarm legte.

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln ergriff er die Wasserflasche, die Castiel ihm entgegen streckte.

Der Typ schien das Konzept von persönlichem Freiraum nicht zu verstehen, denn Dean hätte nur Arm heben müssen und seine Hand hätte die Nase des Anderen berührt.

Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm seinem Nachbarn so nahe zu sein.

Nicht im negativen Sinne, sondern irgendwie machte es ihm eine heiden Angst, wie schnell er die ursprüngliche schlechte Meinung über Castiel geändert hatte.

Okay er fand ihn immer noch seltsam, aber er verspürte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis ihn zu beleidigen.

Der Typ hatte mit seinem überladenen Partner schon das schlechte Los gezogen.

Wieso sollte er es ihm dann noch schwerer machen?

Genau, eigentlich ja, weil er Dean Winchester war.

Aber leider stand dort ein großes „aber" am Ende des Satzes, das er noch nicht mit Worten füllen

konnte.

Noch nicht.

Er ließ den Blick durch die Werkstatt schweifen, aber außer Castiel direkt vor ihm schien keiner mehr da zu sein.

Benny machte wahrscheinlich gerade Pause.

Sein Chef hatte sicherlich Papierkram im Büro zu erledigen und Castiels ätzender Partner war auch, wie von Erdboden verschluckt.

Er erwischte sich dabei zu hoffen, dass Balthazar wirklich im Erdboden versunken war.

Mitsamt seiner ganzen affigen Aufmachung und besonders seiner Ray – Ban – Brille.

Selbst im Zwielicht der Werkstatt hatte er das hässliche Ding aufbehalten, als ob es irgendwie cool wäre.

Das Einzige, was an dem Typen cool war, war vielleicht seine Abwesenheit, in diesem Moment.

Dean lehnte sich gegen die Haube des Polizeiwagens und leerte die kleine Wasserflasche in wenigen Zügen.

Castiel hatte währenddessen etwas Abstand zwischen sie gebracht, nachdem er das unwohle Anspannen in dem Kiefer des Anderen bemerkt hatte.

Eindeutig war Dean nicht wirklich begeistert, wenn ihm Leute auf die Pelle rückten.

Wirklich gut, war Castiel im Einschätzen von Leuten nie gewesen.

Vernehmungen waren immer Balthazars Sache gewesen.

„Wer ist en' der Kerl mit der Ray – Ban – Brille und dem übergroßen Ego?"

„Dieser Balthazar von gestern Abend?"

Dean hatte ihm nun die Augen zugewandt und in Richtung der Stelle genickt, auf der Balthazar vorhin an der Motorhaube des anderen Wagens gelehnt hatte.

„Ja, das ist Balthazar."

„Er ist immer so."

Castiel wusste nicht, ob die Antwort jetzt unter die Rubrik unlustiger, trockener Kommentare zählte, die man eigentlich nicht machen sollte, aber was hätte er sonst sagen sollen?

Immerhin kräuselte ein kleines Lächeln um die Mundwinkel seines Nachbarn und dieser wirkte weniger genervt von seiner trockenen Antwort, als Balthazar es immer tat.

„Und ihr seid zusammen, also Partner?"

Kleine Irritationsfalten bildeten sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als Dean die Worte „Partner" und „zusammen" benutzte.

Scheinbar schien Dean seinen Fehler bemerkt zu haben und wischte sich erneut nervös über den Nacken.

Dieses Mal hinterließ der dreckige Lappen, Schlieren von Motoröl an der linken Seite seines Nackens.

Dann grinste er schief und steckte den Lappen wieder in den Gürtel an der abgetragenen Jeans.

„Ich mein' auf der Arbeit."

Jetzt hatte Castiel verstanden, er verlagerte verlegen das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Er hatte wirklich gedacht, Dean unterstellte ihm gerade eine Affäre mit Balthazar.

„Ja, wir arbeiten zusammen hier bei der Bezirkspolizei."

Die Stirn seines Gegenübers legte sich in Falten und Castiel fielen zum ersten Mal die kleinen, braunen Sommersprossen auf der gebräunten Haut unterhalb der Augen auf.

Dean hatte bestimmt keine Probleme bei Frauen.

Bestimmt auch keine Probleme in seinem Leben.

Der typische Westcoast – Sunnyboy, den aus unergründlichen Gründen in diese kleine Provinzstadt verschlagen hatte.

Sioux Falls passte nicht zu Dean und Dean passte nicht nach Sioux Falls.

Es war, als würde man einen Eisbären in den Tropen finden.

Eine Kuriosität.

„Hmmmm, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht."

„Es ist ja auch nicht offensichtlich."

Dean wies mit einem Nicken auf den Polizeiwagen hinter sich und verzog die Lippen erneut zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Naja, der Wagen gehört Balthazar, ich arbeite eigentlich eher auf der Wache."

„Doch seitdem Balthazar ein offizielles Fahrtverbot hat, muss ich den Wagen auf Streife fahren."

„Von seinen inoffiziellen Fahrten mit dem Wagen, Mal abgesehen."

Dean sah kurzzeitig von seinen Füßen auf und erwiderte das kleine schiefe Lächeln, dass Castiel zustande gebracht hatte.

„Irgendwie war es mir bei deinem Kollegen schon klar."

„Er hat dieses gewisse Etwas, warte kurz."

„Genau, dieses Überhebliche."

Castiel zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sah Dean ein paar Sekunden eindringlich an, bis ihn eine kalte Hand auf seiner Schulter erschreckte.

Dean verdrehte nur kaum merklich die Augen und veränderte seine Position an der Motorhaube leicht, in dem er das rechte Bein vor das linke kreuzte.

„Willst du mich nicht deinem Freund, mit der schlechten Meinung über mich, vorstellen?"

Wenn dieser Balthazar eins für Dean war, dann schlimmer, als die Pest.

Der Kerl zog sich die Pilotenbrille von der Nase und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in Richtung von Castiel hoch.

Castiel sah ihn einige Sekunden über seine Schulter hinweg an, um sich dann wieder erneut Dean zuzuwenden.

„Das ist Dean, Balthazar."

„Dean ? Das ist Balthazar."

Normalerweise würden sie sich jetzt die Hände reichen, aber Dean würde einen Teufel tun, dem Kerl die Hand zu reichen.

Ganz sicher wollte er nicht den Schleim von einem solchen Schnösel an seiner Hand.

„Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne die Hand geben, Officer, aber meine Hände sind ziemlich schleimig."

„Aber mit „schleimig" dürften, Sie sich ja auskennen."

Mit Genugtuung nahm Dean die kleine Verengung der Pupillen in den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers wahr.

Entwaffnend hob er die Hände und drehte diese in alle Richtungen, um der Welt seine ölverschmierten Hände zu zeigen.

„Ich mag deinen Freund, Castiel."

„Er ist so höflich."

Die Betonung des Wortes „Freund" gefiel Dean irgendwie nicht.

Sie hatte etwas Laszives, als wolle Balthazar damit Etwas herausprovozieren.

Doch wusste Dean nicht was und war sich sicher, dass er es auch nicht wissen wollte.

Man konnte Castiel deutlich ansehen, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war.

Nervös strich er sich durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare im Nacken und lächelte nervös zwischen ihm und seinem Partner hin und her.

Die Schulter unter der Hand seines Partners war verkrampft und allgemein war der Stock im Arsch wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Höflichkeit ist das Gebot in meiner Nachbarschaft."

„Vielleicht solltest du vorbeikommen und dir eine Scheibe abschneiden?"

Das Verkrampfen des Kiefers des Anderen war kein gutes Zeichen.

Trotzdem würde Dean sicherlich nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Nur weil der Kerl Castiels Partner war, musste er ihn noch lange nicht mögen.

Seit wann mochte er überhaupt Castiel?

„Ich werde bei Euch vorbeikommen."

„Seit wann hat Cassie, dich eigentlich, als Freund?"

Der Typ formulierte die Sätze wirklich sehr seltsam.

Scheinbar schienen in Sioux Falls wirklich alle irgendeinen Fehler in ihrem System zu haben.

Vielleicht fühlte er sich deswegen so wohl hier?

„Ich bin sein Nachbar."

„Seit kurzem, erst."

Balthazar nahm die Hand von Castiels Schulter und klopfte diesem kurz kameradschaftlich auf die diese, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg zur Fahrertür machte

„Oh."

Dean sah ihm über Castiels Schulter nach und fokussierte sich danach auf dessen Gesicht.

Kurz glaubte er einen kleinen Funken von Enttäuschung in den blauen Augen gesehen zu haben, doch dann waren diese, wieder genauso tief und analytisch, wie immer.

Und am Ende glaubte er anzufangen Gespenster zu sehen, wo keine waren.

Das musste alles an dieser Stadt liegen.

Noch dreieinhalb Wochen und er wäre hier weg.

Endlich.

Balthazar hatte die Fahrertür geöffnet und drehte sich zu Castiel um, der immer noch, wie angewurzelt an der Stelle von eben stand und hinter Dean ins Leere starrte.

„Cassie?"

„Wir haben einen Einsatz, vierte Ecke Saint Victoria Avenue."

„Eine Schießerei in einem Edelbordell, das übernehmen wir und kein anderer."

Dean beobachtete, wie Castiel sich von der Stelle löste und stieß sich währenddessen von der Motorhaube des Wagens ab.

Er musste wirklich nicht an dem Wagen lehnen, wenn Balthazar auf die Idee kam diesen starten zu wollen.

Castiel zuckte kurz entschuldigend mit den Schultern und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in dem Polizeiwagen.

Dean konnte auch keinen weiteren Blick auf seinen Nachbarn werfen.

Super, dass er Polizeiwagen unbedingt Mafiascheiben haben musste.

Er trat zur Seite und sah dem Wagen nach, als Balthazar diesen von der heruntergelassenen Hebebühne herunterrangierte und dann mit heulendem Motor viel zu schnell aus dem Tor der Werkstatt jagte.

Die Rechnungssachen würde Bobby schon klären.

Das war jetzt nicht mehr seine Sache.

Ein Blick auf die alte Uhr an der Betonwand sagte ihm, dass er noch 5 Stunden zu arbeiten hatte.

Seufzend wandte er sich ab und widmete sich seiner Arbeit.

Als er abends zuhause beim Abendessen saß, fiel ihm auf, dass Castiel sich noch nie von ihm verabschiedet hatte.

Irgendwie wurmte es ihn.

Doch scheinbar schien es normal zu sein in Sioux Falls ohne „Tschüss" zu gehen.

Machten Benny, Bobby und dieser Balthazar, ja nicht anders.

Aber, wieso störte es ihn dann bei seinem Nachbar so?

Es war einfach ein langer Tag gewesen.

Und scheinbar schien die Stadt der Irren ihn mittlerweile selber irre zu machen.

Er griff nach dem Aufnahmegerät.

Während er die letzte Aufnahme vorspulte, bis ein Klicken für das Ende zu hören war, ging drüben bei Castiel das Licht im Haus an.

Zumindest ging es Trenchcoat – Columbo gut und er hatte weiter Jemanden über den er sich aufregen konnte.

Die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab und er drückte Play.

_Aufnahme 6 ; 2004/ 05 / 09_

_Ich bin eindeutig zu nett zu meinem Nachbarn, vielleicht sollte ich mir auch weniger Gedanken über ihn machen._

_Irgendwie geht Castiel immer ohne Tschüss zu sagen._

_Er ist und bleibt ein Geheimnis._

_Ein seltsamer Irrer in einer Stadt der Irren._

_Ich hoffe, ich muss diesen Balthazar nicht mehr wiedersehen._

_Oder er hat seine Ray – Ban – Brille bis zum Anschlag in seinem kleinen Schnöselarsch._

_Ich hasse diesen Kerl._

Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, als er sich am nächsten Morgen aus den Laken rollte.

Die Träume hatten ihn erneut eingeholt.

Ihm fehlte sogar die Kraft zynisch darüber zu sein, dass seine Wangen feucht waren.

Seine letzte Flasche Whiskey war gestern Abend noch leer geworden.

Wobei eine Flasche schon lange nicht mehr reichte, um ihn ins Delirium zu schicken.

Ironie des Schicksals.

Bei seinem Alkoholkonsum, aber nicht ungewöhnlich.

Alles wirkte an diesem Morgen unwirklich.

Die Digitallettern seines Radioweckers wirkten zu grün.

Der kleine Streifen des Morgenlichtes unter den Jalousien wirkte beinahe grau.

Und allgemein wirkte jede Farbe im Haus tot.

Genauso tot, wie er sich fühlte.

Ohgott, er klang, wie eines dieser kleinen depressiven Mädchen.

Demnächst würde er noch auf Foren, als Seelenelfe209 herumgeistern und kleine Gedichte über sein beschissenes Leben schreiben.

Diese Stadt machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Sachen gepackt und wäre geflüchtet.

Nachdem er die Kaffeemaschine angeschmissen hatte, schlüpfte er in seine Trainingssachen.

Ein kleiner Lauf würde ihm jetzt gut tun.

Den ganzen Scheiß aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufgegangen und er fühlte sich, wie neu geboren, als er in sein lockeres Lauftempo fiel.

Bald gab es nur noch seine Schritte und das rhythmische Hämmern seines Herzens gegen den Brustkorb.

Kurzzeitig fühlte er sich frei.

Er schloss die Augen und lief einfach geradeaus.

Nicht ungefährlich.

Doch schlimmer, als der Tod konnte es ja, nicht kommen.

Und ob es, das konnte.

Der Aufprall war hart und er fühlte seine Beine wegknicken, als die Stoßstange des Autos ihn von der Seite rammte.

Dann war da nur noch Schwärze.

Kein Schmerz.

Keine Angst.

Einfach Garnichts.

Wenn, der Tod eins war, dann war er still.

Kein Geräusch.

Bis auf das anschwellende Röhren von Etwas.

Und dann, war noch Etwas.

Eine Stimme, die immer wieder seinen Namen rief.

Wie in einem ewigen Singsang.

Das Schwarz vor seinen Augen verschwamm zu einem Grau.

Deutlich spürte er das Vibrieren des Untergrunds.

Also doch nicht tot.

Schade.

Scheinbar schien es mehr, als ein Auto zu brauchen, um ihn umzubringen.

Genau, da war doch Etwas gewesen.

Etwas hatte ihn gerammt und dann war es schwarz geworden.

Schlagartig klärte sich seine Sicht und er sah die Welt an ihm vorbeirasen.

Sein Kopf schlug immer wieder gegen das Beifahrerfenster eines Autos.

Wie war er in ein Auto gekommen?

Verdammt beschissener Himmel.

Wenn er überhaupt tot war.

Denn er fühlte sich zu lebendig, um tot zu sein.

Wer auch immer ihn in diese Karre verfrachtet hatte, missachtete gerade jede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung.

Die Häuser am Rand der Straße rasten so schnell vorbei, dass ihm übel wurde.

Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, um den Fahrer zu sehen, doch der Schmerz unterhalb seines Brustkorbes hinderte ihn.

Das Einzige, was er sah waren schwarze Haare und besorgte, blaue Augen.

Dann war da wieder Nichts.

Einfache Schwärze.

Und Übelkeit, als er Blut erbrach.

Das war das Ende.

Das Ende einer übereilten Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, denn kurz nachdem Dean das Bewusstsein erneut verloren hatte, hielt Castiel seinen Privatwagen auf dem Parkplatz vor der Notaufnahme.

Dean war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand.

Nichts anders zu erwarten.

Immerhin hatte er ihn mit 18 Meilen pro Stunde, direkt von der Seite erwischt.

Doch Dean war auch einfach auf die Nebenstraße gelaufen, ohne auch nur einmal zu gucken.  
Nein das konnte er nicht machen.

Er konnte Dean nicht die Schuld an dem Unfall geben.

Immerhin war er zu schnell gewesen und hatte das Auto gefahren.

Es war verdammt noch Mal seine Schuld.

Allein, seine Schuld.

Castiel öffnete die Beifahrertür und fing Dean auf, bevor dieser bewusstlos aus dem Sitz auf den Boden rutschen konnte.

Er spürte die nasse Trainingsjacke an seiner Brust und die blutverkrusteten Haare malten rote Spuren auf sein Gesicht, als er Dean aus dem Auto zerrte.

Dean war schwer, als er ihn mit einem Arm hinter dem Rücken und dem anderen unter den Knien griff.

Es machte ihm Angst, seinen Nachbarn, so leblos in seinen Armen zu sehen.

Und dann war da noch all das Blut.

Besonders den Kopf schien es schlimm erwischt zu haben, denn die Haare waren schon nach wenigen Minuten im Auto blutverkrustet gewesen.

Panisch rannte er mit dem leblosen Körper in seinen Armen durch die weiße Glastür in die Notaufnahme.

Es empfingen ihn sterile Stille und das allgegenwärtige Gefühl von Tod.

Nein Dean würde hier nicht sterben, dafür würde er sorgen.

Das könnte er sich niemals verzeihen.

Castiel schleppte sich weiter zur Anmeldung und stand dann einfach stumm da.

Die Schwester sah ihn erschreckt an, bis sie auf einen knallroten Notfallknopf drückte und in ein kleines Mikrofon schrie.

Doch Castiel hörte es Nichts, es war als wäre er in eine Trance gefallen.

Er wollte um Hilfe schreien, doch er konnte nicht.

Wie gelähmt stand er einfach nur da mit großen Augen und dem leblosen Körper.

Zumindest konnte er noch die schweren Atemzüge spüren, die den Körper in seinen Armen erschütterten.

Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Dean kämpfte.

Er lebte.

Castiel fühlte sich, wie ohnmächtig, als ein Arzt ihn anschrie, den leblosen Körper auf eine Trage zu legen.

Die Worte erreichten zwar seine Ohren, aber er konnte sie nicht wirklich verstehen und handelte einfach intuitiv.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verließ er sich auf sein Gefühl und nicht seinen Verstand.

Sein Verstand hatte sich in dem Moment ausgeschaltet, als seine Stoßstange Dean einige Meter über den Asphalt geschleudert hatte.

Das Einzige, das er gerade spürte, war das Blut an seinen Händen und warme Hände, die seinen Arm griffen und ihn sanft in ein Wartezimmer schoben.

Dann drückten sie ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand und legten ihm eine Decke um die Schultern.

Wenn er durch die offene Tür sah, konnte er das Wort „NOT - OPERATION" in roten Buchstaben an der gegenüberliegenden Panzerglastür leuchten sehen.

Dort kämpften die Ärzte gerade, um das Leben seines Freundes.

Wenn er Dean überhaupt Freund nennen durfte.

Für Dean, war er sicherlich auch nur der Soziopath von nebenan, der keine Ahnung vom Leben hatte.

Oder einfach nur der irre Nachbar, der nur für seine Arbeit lebte.

Castiel hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Kaffee kalt geworden war, als der Arzt von vorhin das Wartezimmer betrat.

Viel mehr hatte er stundenlang in seinen Kaffee gestarrt und versucht das Blut an seinen Händen auszublenden.

„Mister?"

Er sah von seinen Händen auf und sein Blick traf auf zwei aufmunternde braune Augen in dem Gesicht des Arztes.

„Novak."

„Ja ?"

Seine Antwort war nicht besonders geistreich und er musste durch sie noch verstörter wirken, aber ihm war im Moment nicht nach großen Worten.

Immerhin könnte der Arzt ihm gleich sagen, dass Dean verstorben wäre.

Dass er im Koma läge.

Oh, es konnte so Vieles schief gegangen sein.

So schwieg Castiel lieber und sah den Arzt eindringlich an, als dieser wieder zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Sie haben seit dem Sie hier sind, zwar noch nicht ein Wort gesagt, aber die Verletzungen des Mannes, den sie hierher gebracht haben, sprechen für einen Autounfall."

„Ihr Schock lässt mich vermuten, dass sie der Unfallverursacher sind?"

Das Wort „Unfallverursacher" war so schuldbeladen, dass er am liebsten geschrien hätte.

Was sollte er jetzt sagen?

Wahrscheinlich wäre es klug gleich ehrlich zu sein.

Er war einfach kein guter Lügner.

Und vor Gott müsste er sich seiner Schuld an diesem Unfall eh stellen.

Also wieso sollte er den Arzt anlügen?

Sie hatten doch eh alle die typischen Verletzungen eines Autounfalls an Dean gesehen.

Es wäre lächerlich die Schuld jetzt zu leugnen.

„Ich habe Dean aus einer Nebenstraße heraus von der Seite gerammt, als er über die Straße gelaufen ist."

„Als die Stoßstange meines Wagens seine Beine berührte, ist er einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert worden."

„Ich glaube die Wunde am Kopf war ziemlich schlimm, er hat sehr stark geblutet, als ich ihn her gebracht habe."

Castiel ließ die letzte Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen, die er während er gesprochen hatte, angehalten hatte.

Wenigstens hatte er halbwegs deutlich gesprochen.

Wenn auch schnell und atemlos.

Es war, als ob ihn eine innere Unruhe dazu trieb, zu wissen, was mit Dean geschehen war.

Das lange Schweigen des Arztes konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Er hörte schon den Satz: „Es tut mir Leid, der Mann, den Sie angefahren haben, ist uns gerade auf dem OP – Tisch verstorben. Mein Beileid."

Ein stummes Gebet gen' Himmel später, sahen ihn die Augen des Arztes erneut aufmunternd an.

Ob er jeden so ansah?

Oder nur die, denen er gleich eine schlechte Nachricht überbrachte?

Hoffentlich nicht.

„Ich vermute, dass sie das Unfallopfer näher kennen?"

Castiels Stirn legte sich in Falten und er wollte den Kopf schief legen, als ihm einfiel, dass er gerade Deans Namen benutzt hatte.

Natürlich nahm der Arzt an, dass er ihn näher kannte.

„Ja er ist mein Freund."

Dann fiel Castiel ein, dass Dean ihn nicht als Freund in dem Sinne ansah und entschied sich, lieber noch Etwas anzufügen.

„Nachbar."

In den Augen blitzte kurz Irritation auf, doch dann lächelte er ihn erneut aufmunternd an.

Castiel wusste nicht, ob er sich erbrechen sollte oder zurück lächeln sollte.

Denn er ahnte Schlimmes.

Wenn der Arzt schon nach einer persönlichen Bindung zu dem „Unfallopfer" fragte konnte das nur das Schlimmste vom Schlimmsten bedeuten.

Castiel wollte den Gedanken nicht aufkommen lassen, doch er sah einen bleichen, toten Dean auf einem sterilen Metalltisch vor sich.

Und grüne Augen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen.

„Also kennen Sie, einige seiner Personalien?"

„Wir müssten nämlich eine Bluttransfusion durchführen, nichts Wildes, aber ihr Freund hat einiges an Blut verloren und ist zurzeit noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein."

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Stein von seinem Herzen fallen, als der Arzt von Bluttransfusion sprach.

Tote brauchten keine Transfusionen.

Und sie waren auch nicht bewusstlos.

Dean war zwar bewusstlos, aber scheinbar weder im Koma, noch in Lebensgefahr.

Stumm dankte er Gott für seine Barmherzigkeit.

„Ja, ich weiß seinen Namen und seine Adresse, aber Geburtsdatum und andere Personalien kann ich Ihnen leider nicht geben."

Er nahm sich einen kleinen Zettel von dem Beistelltisch und einen Kugelschreiber aus der kleinen Dose neben dem Notizblock und notierte Deans Adresse und Namen.

Dann reichte er die Notiz mit seiner geschwungen Handschrift dem Arzt.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie verwackelt seine Schrift war und wie sehr seine Hände wirklich zitterten.

Der Arzt las sich die Notiz durch und klopfte ihm wohlwollend auf die linke Schulter, bevor er ansetzte zu sprechen.

„Diese Personalien dürften reichen, so lange ihr Freund nicht illegal in den Staaten ist, dürften wir die restlichen Informationen über ihn, über seine Sozialversicherungsnummer finden."

Der Arzt lächelte ihm zuversichtlich entgegen und Castiel spürte, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

Jetzt war alles gut.

Davon abgesehen, dass Dean zwar nicht in Lebensgefahr war, aber scheinbar doch ein paar heftige Verletzungen hatte.

Der Arzt hatte immerhin von einer notwendigen Bluttransfusion gesprochen.

Kleine Wunden erforderten keine Transfusionen.

Es musste schon ein Blutverlust von mindestens einem halben Liter gegeben sein, was für eine größere Wunde sprach.

Im Moment wollte er einfach zu Dean, doch der wäre sicherlich nicht glücklich, wenn er aufwachen würde und er an seinem Bett saß.

Außerdem war ein kein direkter Verwandter, also würde er Dean eh wahrscheinlich nicht besuchen dürfen.

Beschissene Krankenhausregeln.

„Ich wette Sie möchten ihren Freund gerne besuchen?"

„Sie sind zwar kein direkter Verwandter, aber ich denke, ihr Freund wird sich wohler fühlen, wenn er Jemanden da hat, der ihm erzählt, was war, wenn er aufwacht."

Castiel konnte sich grinsen sehen, wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten, doch hielt sich zurück.

Es wäre einfach unpassend gewesen in dieser Situation.

So lächelte er dem Arzt nur dankbar entgegen und passte darauf auf, dass sein Lächeln zu keinem schiefen Grinsen wurde.

Der Arzt drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, wandte sich dann aber noch einmal am Türrahmen zu Castiel um, der gerade hatte aufstehen wollen.

„Wenn Sie an der Information die Zimmernummer ihres Freundes abholen, könnten sie dort auch gleich Ihre Personalien hinterlegen für weitere Nachfragen, Mr. Novak."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, um ihren Freund, er ist ein zäher Bursche."

„Er schafft das schon, hat sicherlich schon Schlimmeres gesehen."

„Zu mindestens, wenn man nach den alten Narben geht."

Mit diesen Worten und einem Nicken zum Abschied war der Arzt durch die Tür auf den Flur gehuscht und in einen der unzähligen Gänge gehuscht.

Scheinbar schien Dean schon viele Unfälle gehabt zu haben.

Immerhin bekam man Narben nicht einfach so.

Aber wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, hatte er an dem Morgen, als Dean halbnackt im Garten gewesen war, auf dessen Oberkörper, einige dunkle Stellen ausmachen können.

Nicht das er gestarrt hätte, oder näher darüber nachgedacht hätte.

Okay, er hatte, wenn er ehrlich war.

Doch er hatte es einfach für eine Sache des Lichtes gehalten und sich mit der Arbeit davon abgehalten über diese Sache nachzudenken.

Es war einfach nicht richtig.

Das war Deans Privatsphäre.

Seufzend holte er sich die Zimmernummer ab und hinterließ seine Personalien an der Information.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu der Zimmernummer, in der Dean liegen sollte und betrat leise das typische Krankenhauszimmer.

Einzelzimmer.

Steril weiß.

Und der furchtbare Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel.

Das ganze roch etwas nach Zahnarzt.

Noch ein Grund mehr, dass er Krankenhäuser hasste.

Doch das Schlimmste an dem ganzen Zimmer war Dean, wie er leblos in den schneeweißen Bettlaken lag und selber bleicher, als der Tod war.

Gefühlte tausend Schläuche steckten in seinen Armen und versorgten ihn mit unzähligen von Lösungen.

Wovon Castiel nur zwei kannte, die eine musste eine Kochsalzlösung sein und die Andere war, die Bluttransfusion von der, der Arzt gesprochen hatte.

Ein Beatmungsschlauch versorgte Dean durch die Nase mit Sauerstoff, den er scheinbar durch die gebrochenen Rippen, nicht mehr alleine atmen konnte.

Während es den Oberkörper scheinbar schlimm erwischt haben musste, wirkten die Beine bis auf einige Abschürfungen unverletzt.

Zumindest keine Brüche.

Dean würde sofort wieder laufen können.

Auch das Gesicht seines Freundes wirkte zum größten Teil unverletzt.

Von dem kleinen Kratzer auf der Mitte der Nase und der aufgeplatzten Augenbraue abgesehen.

Aber beides schien nicht sonderlich schlimm zu sein, denn beide Verletzungen waren nur mit dünnen Streifen Tape verklebt wurden.

Castiel zog sich den Stuhl aus der Ecke am Fenster zu der linken Seite des Krankenbettes und setzte sich möglichst leise auf diesen.

Vorher hatte er noch die Vorhänge des großen Fensters zugezogen und nun saß er still im Zwielicht des Raumes und betrachtete Dean.

Die einzige, erkennbar große Wunde, war die Kopfwunde, denn diese war mit einem dicken Mullverband umwickelt.

Dean sah fast, wie eine antike Mumie aus, soviel von ihm war in weiße Bandagen gehüllt.

Castiel fühlte sich stark daran erinnert, dass sein Auto diesen Schaden verursacht hatte und murmelte stumme Entschuldigungen in die Stille des Raumes.

Stumm legte er die Hand auf dem Rand des Krankenbettes ab, nahe genug bei Deans Hand, um die Wärme zu spüren, aber immer noch weit genug weg, um diese nicht zu berühren.

Vielleicht konnte er Dean so Trost spenden zwischen dem Piepen des Gerätes, das die Vitalfunktionen aufzeichnete, und seinen eigenen schweren Atemzügen.

Stumm wartete er.

Irgendwann würde Dean aufwachen und er würde da sein.

Zuerst bemerkte er die Frau überhaupt nicht, die leise in das Zimmer getreten war.

Bis er das Klackern von Absatzschuhen auf den Fliesen hörte.

Er sah von Dean auf und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich den zweiten Stuhl an die linke Seite des Bettes zog.

Castiel sprach sie nicht an und sie sprach ihn nicht an.

Sie lächelte ihm nur freundlich zu und überschlug ihre Beine.

Wahrscheinlich war sie Jemand aus Deans Familie, vielleicht auch seine Frau.

Zumindest hatte er sie noch nie gesehen in Sioux Falls.

So warteten sie beide stumm.

Das Erste, was er sah, als sich seine Sicht zu klären begann, war ein ätzendes Weiß.

Es blendete ihn und ließ bunte Kreise vor seinen Augen tanzen.

Dann hörte er sein eigenes schwerfälliges Atmen und das penetrante Piepen von Etwas.

Zuerst glaubte Dean er hätte verschlafen, und das Piepen käme von seinem Radiowecker.

Doch dafür waren die Abstände der Pieptöne zu regelmäßig und zu leise.

Er fühlte sich betäubt.

So als hätte er einen Kater nach einer durchzechten Nacht.

Aber, da war noch Etwas, ein dumpfes Pochen, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasste.

Und plötzlich traf es ihn, wie ein Schlag.

Das Gefühl kannte er.

Es war das Gefühl von starken Schmerzmitteln, die begannen an Wirkung zu verlieren.

Immerhin hatte er ein halbes Jahr in diesem Zustand verbracht.

Oh nein, wahrscheinlich war das alles nur ein Traum gewesen und er lag noch immer in seinem Krankenhausbett mit den alten Kriegsleiden.

Scheiße.

Verdammte, verfluchte Scheiße.

Doch dann sah er Jemanden zu seiner Rechten sitzen.

Blaue Augen, die ihn sorgenvoll musterten.

Blutverschmierte Kleidung.

Und darüber ein halbwegs sauberer Trenchcoat.

Seine Augen klärten sich vollständig und er sah alles wieder scharf.

Der Effekt der Schmerzmittel, der seine Sicht vernebelt hatte, war verschwunden.

Dean sah das kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Nachbarn und stellte fest, dass dessen Hand auf seiner eigenen lag.

„Hallo, Dean."

Kurz drückte Castiels Hand seine noch einmal und dann zog er seine Hand zurück in seinen Schoß.

Scheinbar hatte Castiel sich versichern wollen, dass er wirklich wach war.

Wieso sollte er auch sonst seine Hand halten?

Obwohl er hatte auch bei ihrem ersten Treffen seine Hand nicht loslassen wollen.

Der Effekt von Sekundenkleber.

Sicherlich schmierten sich die Leute in dieser Stadt, den auf die Hand.

Das war die Erklärung.

Der Typ war zwar gruselig, aber er war wirklich froh, dass er da war.

Das war der Moment in dem er akzeptierte das Castiel, wohl doch eher ein Freund, als ein Nachbar war.

Es war seltsam, aber irgendwie war Dean froh darüber, dass aus dem Trenchcoat – Columbo, sein Nachbar Castiel geworden war und aus seinem Nachbarn Castiel, sein Freund.

Dean würde das natürlich nie in dessen Gegenwart zugeben, aber er bewahrte sich diese Erkenntnis irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Herzen auf.

Das übrigens meistens ein schwarzes Loch war.

„Casss?"

Bei der Hälfte des Namens brach seine Stimme ab und er musste schrecklich husten.

Seine Rippen fühlten sich an, als würden sie jede Sekunde in seine Lunge schneiden und er hatte das starke Bedürfnis zu würgen.

Doch sein Hals war zu trocken.

Sein Husten klang, als würde seine Lunge gleich auf dem Krankenhausboden liegen.

Castiel griff nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Krankenhaustisch und hielt es ihm hin.

Mit zittrigen Fingern ergriff Dean dieses und trank es in einem Schluck leer.

Wenigstens fühlte sich seine Kehle jetzt nicht mehr, wie Schleifpapier an.

„Du hast mich Cass genannt?"

Dean sah ihn perplex an, und legte seine Stirn in Falten, soweit es das Tape an seiner linken Augenbraue zuließ.

Manchmal erstaunte ihn sein Freund wirklich.

Seit wann er ihn, als Freund bezeichnete, wusste er nicht.

Aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Ja, und?"

„Ich musste husten, entschuldige."

Er brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande und sah Cass dabei zu, wie er sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl verlagerte.

Die Dinger sahen nicht bequem aus.

Sicherlich hatte man Abdrücke am Hintern, wenn man von diesen Dingern aufstand.

„Schon ok."

Cass war, wie immer.

Stumpf.

Kurze Sätze und irgendwie noch trockener als eine Wüste.

Humor prallte scheinbar noch immer vollkommen an ihm ab.

Aber irgendwie hätte ein lachender Cass auch nicht in diese absurde Situation gepasst.

Obwohl in dieser Stadt war Alles möglich.

„Womit hab ich diesen fünf Sterne Aufenthalt im Luxushotel Krankenhaus verdient?"

Es konnte ihm nicht so schlecht gehen, wenn er seinen zynischen Humor wieder hatte.

Immerhin Etwas, dass Dean ermunterte.

Das ganze Weiß an seinem Körper und in dem Raum machte ihn wirklich depressiv.

Weiß war eindeutig schlimmer, als Schwarz.

Castiel sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an,

Scheinbar schien er nicht so ganz von Deans Zurechnungsfähigkeit überzeugt zu sein.

„Ich habe dich angefahren."

Dean konnte es einfach nicht mehr bei sich halten und er lachte los.

Er lachte so los, dass seine Rippen schmerzten und seine Augen zu tränen begannen.

Castiel wirkte erschreckt von seinem Ausbruch und bedachte ihn darauf mit einem milden Lächeln.

Das in typischer Castiel - Manier wieder in ein leicht schiefes Lächeln ausartete.

„Oh, dann danke für den Gratisaufenthalt hier."

„Ich bekomm Gratisessen und Fernsehen, was will man mehr?"

Castiel sah auf einmal furchtbar schuldig aus und es tat Dean leid, dass er Dinge nie wirklich ernst nehmen konnte.

Vielleicht wäre es gut gewesen seinen Sarkasmus zurückzuschalten.

Denn Cass wirkte auch nicht wirklich auf der Höhe des Tages.

Wer wäre, das auch, wenn man Jemanden angefahren hatte?

Wahrscheinlich keiner.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich hab dich nicht gesehen und dann lagst du schon vor dem Auto."

Dean drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er Cass direkt ansehen konnte, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt.

Er räusperte sich und schenkte Castiel ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Bevor er wieder husten musste und Castiel ihm ein neues Glas Wasser einschenkte.

Als er ausgetrunken hatte, entschied er sich das Gespräch mit Humor in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Er redete nicht wirklich gerne, über Situationen, in denen er gerade so dem sicheren Tod entronnen war.

Entweder man war danach tot, oder eben nicht.

Und er war es augenscheinlich nicht.

Also wieso die ganzen Schuldzuweisungen?

Das konnte jetzt wirklich keiner gebrauchen.

„Hei, Columbo, ich bin zäher, als du denkst."

„Der nächste Mordversuch sollte ein bisschen unauffälliger sein."

Er zwinkerte Castiel zu und versuchte sich selber ein drittes Glas Wasser aus der Glaskaraffe einzuschenken.

Doch irgendwie wollte das nicht funktionieren und so musste Cass ihm erneut ein Glas einschenken.

Was hätte er für einen Whiskey getan?

Wahrscheinlich alles.

Ein leises Räuspern unterbrach die angenehme Stille, die sich zwischen ihm und Cass eingestellt hatte.

Dean sah, wie Castiel aufsah und auf die andere Seite des Bettes sah.

Also musste dort Jemand sitzen.

Vielleicht eine Krankenschwester.

Eine heiße Krankenschwester.

Das wäre zu schön.

Oder vielleicht auch Dr. Sexy?

Eine wirklich anregende Vorstellung.

Gespannt rollte Dean sich wieder soweit auf den Rücken, sodass er gefahrlos nach links sehen konnte, ohne sich den Schlauch aus der Nase zu reißen.

Doch anstatt einer heißen Krankenschwester, saß dort der Teufel

Der leibhaftige Teufel.

Seine Psychologin.

Scheiße.

Damit hatte er seine Freiheit wohl verspielt.

Sie lächelte ihn an und dieses Mal war es violetter Lippenstift.

Genauso hässlich, wie der rote, nur in kotz – violett.

„Hallo, Dean."

„Ich denke Mal, Sie werden mir einiges zu erzählen haben."

Er hatte ihr eindeutig Nichts zu erzählen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Aufnahmegerät, das auf ihrem schrecklichen, karierten Rock lag.

Mit dem hässlichen Rock konnte sie einem Schotten Konkurrenz machen.

Einem transsexuellen Schotten aus dem 15. Jahrhundert.

Aber wichtiger war, das Aufnahmegerät.

Denn in diesem steckten kleine Stereokopfhörer.

Scheinbar schien sie seine letzten Notizen abgehört zu haben.

Und sie war scheinbar in seinem Haus gewesen.

Das Miststück hatte einen Schlüssel.

„Sie haben einen Schlüssel zu meinem Haus?"

„Überwachungsstaat, lässt grüßen?"

Sie lächelte ihn wieder an.

Erneut dieses freundliche Lächeln, das von vorne bis hinten falsch war.

Irgendwie hatte sie etwas von einer Schlange, die dich anfällt, wenn du ihr den Rücken zudrehst.

Auch Cass schien sich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl zu fühlen, denn aus dem Augenwinkel sah Dean, wie er die Schultern anspannte und der Kiefer zu einer scharfen, verspannten Linie wurde.

Während er die Augen zurück zu ihr huschen ließ, hatte sie beide Hände gefaltet und das Aufnahmegerät neben ihm auf das Bett gelegt.

Das Ding wog schwerer, als eine Tonne.

Denn es war seine Freiheit von dieser Psychoschlampe.

Freiheit, die er sich jetzt wohl, abschminken konnte.

„Natürlich habe ich den, Dean, oder denken Sie, man könne Sie alleine lassen?"

„Sie haben zu viele neurotische Ideen in ihrem Kopf, um sie nicht zu beaufsichtigen."

Am liebsten hätte er ihr ein psychologisches Handbuch, um die Ohren geschlagen.

Oder vielleicht ein paar Seiten dieses Buches vor ihre Füße gekotzt.

Billige Schuhe.

Wahrscheinlich investierte sie ihr ganzes Geld in ihren neurotischen Scheiß.

Wobei neu – erotisch klang doch gut.

Doch nicht in Verbindung mit ihr und ihm.

„Ich weiß, zwar nicht, was Sie mit ihren neu – erotischen Fachbegriffen wollen, aber es ist immer noch Mr. Winchester."

„Und ich weiß auch, dass sie damit Hausfriedensbruch begehen."

„Und ich weiß, dass die Ordnung und das Gesetz, Ihnen genau gegenübersitzt."

Sie wirkte immer noch ruhig.

Es schien Sie nicht einmal ein klein wenig nervös gemacht zu haben, dass er die Polizei erwähnt hatte.

Die Frau konnte genauso gut Serienkillerin sein.

So eiskalt, wie sie war, wäre das nicht Mal ein Wunder gewesen.

„Ich sitze Ihnen gegenüber, Mr. Winchester und Sie sind eindeutig nicht in einem strafrechtlichen Organ tätig."

Okay scheinbar schien neu – erotische Fachliteratur nicht nur die Augen schlechter werden lassen, sondern auch das Gehirn schrumpfen.

Denn Sie saß ihm eindeutig gegenüber, denn eher thronte sie über ihm.

In diesem Moment hasste er, dass er sich durch die Schläuche in seinen Armen nicht aufsetzen konnte.

Es war ein scheiß Gefühl, dieses Miststück genau über sich zu wissen.

Und sie schien auch genau zu wissen, wie sie wirkte.

Denn die Selbstsicherheit, die sie ausstrahlte, hätte Dean ihr am liebsten knietief in den Hals gerammt.

„Nein ich rede nicht von mir, aber sehen Sie Mal auf die andere Seite des Bettes."

Ihr Blick löste sich von ihm und er sah ein kurzes, nervöses Zucken in den violetten Lippen, bis das angeklebte Lächeln, wieder da war.

Wahrscheinlich ließ Sie sich jeden Monat Botox spritzen, damit das Lächeln immer makellos auf ihrem Gesicht saß.

Damit hätte Sie etwas vom Joker aus Batman.

Wobei sie war der Bösewicht in seinem Leben.

Wieso konnte er dann keine überdimensionale Fledermaus sein?

Ach ja genau, weil er nicht schwul war.

Und enge schwarze Leggings waren nun Mal schwul.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie nicht in das Gespräch integriert habe, aber mein Patient war gerade wichtiger."

„Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass dieses Gespräch für Dean mit mir, seiner Psychologin, sehr wichtig ist."

Sie schenkte Castiel ein strahlendes Lächeln und dieser sah Sie nur mit tiefster Irritation an.

Doch trotzdem blieb das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, auch wenn Cas es nicht Mal teilweise erwiderte.

„Ich glaube, er mag nicht so ganz die Konfrontation mit unseren kleinen Beziehungsproblemen in Neu – (E)rotik, die wir haben, Darling."

„Sehen Sie, dann sind wir schon zwei, die möchten, dass Sie verschwinden."

Cas sah ihn kurz an und lächelte dann erneut, dieses Mal war es sogar weniger schief, als die Male davor.

So als würde er das Lächeln gerade erst lernen und es sehr schnell versuchen zu perfektionieren.

Doch das Gesicht der Psychologin glich erneut einer Maske aus Stein.

Doch natürlich war das freundliche Lächeln immer noch da.

Wer auch immer es angeklebt hatte, er hatte verdammt guten Sekundenkleber gehabt.

Die Botox - Klinik musste Sie wirklich nicht wechseln.

Aber den Beruf.

„Sie möchten mir partout nicht seinen Namen nennen, oder Dean?"

„Ich habe die dumpfe Vermutung, dass ihr Freund an der anderen Seite des Bettes Castiel ist?"

Schön, dass Sie das Aufnahmeband schon vor der Sitzung in einer Woche abgehört hatte.

Sie war schlimmer als die Abhördienste der Vereinigten Staaten.

Wahrscheinlich sogar schlimmer, als jeder Stalker.

Das schlimmste Biest, das er kannte.

„Sie haben, also meine Aufnahmen gehört?"

„Gefällt Ihnen die Stelle, wo ich schlafe?"

Er konnte sich lebhaft ihr Gesicht vorstellen, als sie ihm fünf Stunden beim Schnarchen zugehört hatte.

Wahrscheinlich turnte Sie das noch an.

Immerhin therapierte sie jeden Tag kranke Typen.  
Freiwillig.

Dafür musste man doch selber schon einen Sprung in der Schüssel haben.

Einen ganz schön großen Sprung.

„Die Stelle war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam, ich denke Sie war ungewollt, von Ihnen, Dean."

„Ich denke, ich liege richtig mit meiner Annahme."

„Viel interessanter ist Castiel."

Er ahnte Böses, denn jetzt hatte sie Etwas gegen ihn in der Hand.

Cass saß an der anderen Seite des Bettes und Sie konnte ihm, all das Schlechte erzählen, was er über ihn gesagt hatte.

Genauso konnte Sie ihm erzählen, dass er viel zu viel über ihn auf das Band gesprochen hatte.

Aber das konnte nicht mal Sie tun?

Niemand war so ein großes Miststück.

Nicht einmal Sie.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass es unhöflich ist, über Personen zu reden, wenn diese im selben Raum sind?"

Er erzeugte einmal ein Plopp -Geräusch mit dem Mund und musterte sie dann mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

Eigentlich Cass typische Haltung.

Aber er wusste, dass Sie sich durch diese Kopfhaltung provoziert fühlen würde.

Und er behielt Recht.

„Ich weiß, Dean."

„Aber es dürfte auch für ihn interessant sein, denn Sie reden viel über ihn."

„Normalerweise haben Sie keine Freunde und er ist ihr erster Freund seit knapp zwei Jahren, also denke ich, dass es angemessen ist, dass er auch hier ist."

Dean spürte, wie er leicht rot wurde.

Doch bevor das Miststück und vor allem Cass etwas bemerken würden, täuschte er ein Husten vor.

Jetzt würden beide das Erröten auf das Husten schieben.

Castiel reichte ihm das Wasserglas und ließ seinen Blick dabei, aber auf seine Psychologin.

Dean konnte erkennen, dass diese ein unheilvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Na, super.

Welche Bombe würde Sie demnächst platzen lassen?

„Er ist NUR mein Nachbar."

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich noch ein bisschen mehr auf und das falsche Lächeln schien jetzt so hell, wie die Hollywoodreklame zu strahlen.

Ganz, ganz schlechte Zeichen.

„Das passt sich perfekt für Sie, Dean, denn wenn Castiel zustimmen würde, dann würde ich empfehlen, dass wir sie in einigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und er jeden Tag bei Ihnen vorbeisieht."

„So fern, Sie Castiel, Zeit hätten?"

Das war doch jetzt nicht wirklich ihr Ernst?

Cass sollte seinen Pfleger spielen?

Wahrscheinlich sollte er ihm abends auch noch eine Gute – Nacht – Geschichte vorlesen.

Also schlimmer konnte es wirklich nicht mehr kommen.  
Diese Frau war eine Hexe.

„Ich denke, dass Cass, keine Lust hat meine Nanny zu spielen."

Dean wandte den Blick zu Cass, der stumm an seiner Psychologin vorbeistarrte.

Wahrscheinlich war die Wand interessanter, als das Miststück.

Wobei Cass hatte mit der weißen Wand die deutlich bessere Wahl zum Anstarren getroffen.

„Es geht nur darum Dean, dass Sie morgens und abends Jemanden haben, der ihr Wohlergehen überprüft."

„Und da er ihr Nachbar ist, wäre das die perfekte Lösung."

„Sonst müsste ich sie nämlich nach dem kleinen Vorfall heute in eine psychiatrische Anstalt einweisen, laut PWCL – Regeln."

Okay gerade hatte sich Schlimmer geht's Immer mit Inhalt gefüllt.

Sein Leben war doch wirklich beschissen.

Entweder er ließ sich bemuttern von diesem Miststück und Cass, oder er ging eine geschlossene Klapsmühle, aus der er eh nie wieder entlassen werden würde.

Dann schon eher Möglichkeit Nummer eins.

Er wollte gerade seinen Blick zu Castiel richten und diesen bittend ansehen, als dieser urplötzlich aus seiner Starre fiel.

„Ich denke, es ist nur Recht, dass ich mich für Dean einsetze."

„Immerhin steh' ich in seiner Schuld, nachdem ich ihn angefahren habe."

„Der Autounfall wurde von MIR verursacht und nicht von Dean."

Sie lächelte zufrieden, als hätte sie gewusst, dass Cass sich so entscheiden würde und stand aus ihrem Stuhl auf.

Hoffentlich hatte der Stuhl ihren falschen Hintern plattgedrückt.

Verdient hatte Sie es.

Als sie ihm zum Abschied zulächelte, hätte er sich am liebsten auf ihren Rock erbrochen.

Wobei das Muster des Rockes konnte eh nicht mehr hässlicher werden.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dean."

„Ich möchte Sie bitten ihre Aufnahmen weiter zu tätigen und werde Ihnen jetzt am Ende jeder Woche einen Hausbesuch abstatten."

„Castiel? Ich würde mit Ihnen gerne, die Betreuung meines Patienten klären."

„Sie müssen wirklich etwas in Ihm sehen, wenn Sie sich so für ihn einsetzen."

Auch Cass stand jetzt auf und wirkte steif, als habe er einige Stunden neben dem Krankenbett gesessen,

Vielleicht hatte er das auch?

Dean wusste immerhin ja nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war und in diesem Raum war die Zeit schwer einzuschätzen.

Eine Uhr wäre vielleicht nützlich gewesen.

Doch scheinbar schien das Krankenhaus genauso versifft zu sein, wie die ganze Stadt.

Auch dieses Mal lächelte Cass ihm wieder zum Abschied zu, doch dieses Mal verabschiedete er sich auch das erste Mal richtig.

„Tschüss, Dean."

„Ich denke' wir werden uns, wenn du wieder zuhause bist sehen."

Kurze Zeit hörte er noch das Miststück auf dem Flur mit Cass reden.

Doch dann war alles wieder still.

Er griff zum Aufnahmegerät und drückte auf Play.

_Aufnahme 7; 2004/ 05/ 10 _

_Hei, hier bin ich wieder._

_Live aus dem Krankenhaus._

_Gerade dem Tod entronnen. _

_Ich möchte meiner lieben Psychologin mitteilen, dass Sie mir doch demnächst noch ein Kindermädchen einstellen soll._

_Einen privaten Seelen – Pfleger für zuhause hat sie mir ja schon angeschleppt._

_Und leider musste der arme Cass hinhalten, weil Sie, meine liebe Psychologin, ein manipulatives Miststück sind._

_Aber egal._

_Wenigstens hat Cass mir zum ersten Mal Tschüss gesagt._

_War ja auch endlich Mal nötig._

_Ich mein, er hat mich angefahren._

Die nächsten Tage vergingen relativ eintönig und er sah sich immer mehr der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus entgegen fiebern.

Seine Aufnahmen in den nächsten Tagen waren eintönig und langweilig.

Es gab nicht viel zu sehen.

Außer einer heißen Krankenschwester und dem billigen Krankenhaus – TV.

Wenigstens lenkte ihn die Geschäftigkeit des Krankenhauses davon ab, weiter über Cass nachzudenken.

In einem hatte das Miststück Recht, er hatte eindeutig zu viele Aufnahmen über Cass gemacht.

Nach einer Woche wurde er dann endlich entlassen und Cass holte ihn ab.

Das hatte sicherlich auch das Miststück arrangiert.

Der Polizeiwagen war von innen mit Kaffeebechern vollgestopft und Cass schien das Chaos ziemlich peinlich zu sein.

Denn nach seiner typischen Begrüßung hatte er nichts mehr gesagt.

Und rieb sich nervös über den Nacken, als er Dean dabei zu sah, wie der sich im Innenraum des Autos umsah.

„Die Unordnung kommt von Balthazar, er benutzt den Wagen öfters Mal, als Privatwagen."

„Tut mir Leid, aber mein Privatwagen ist noch in der Werkstatt."

Dean sah ihn perplex von der Seite an und schüttelte dann den Kopf, um sich davon loszureißen Castiel anzustarren.

Castiel startete den Wagen und das Radio sprang an.

Irgendein neumoderner Popsong dudelte aus den Lautsprechern und Dean schaltete das Radio lieber ganz ab.

„Nah, musst erst Mal mein Haus sehen, dann weißt du, was Unordnung ist."

Wenn Dean jetzt so über seine Aussage nachdachte, würde Cass bald sein Haus sehen.

Zumindest wenn seine Psychologin, es wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

Wobei Sie schien alles, was sie sagte, todernst zu meinen.

Dean hatte Sie noch nie scherzen hören.

Also hatte er jetzt wohl seine private Selbsthilfegruppe mit zwei Mitgliedern.

Irgendwie war er froh, dass es Cas war und nicht irgendein anderer Idiot aus Sioux Falls.

„Miststück."

Castiel sah ihn schief von der Seite an und Dean fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass Cass die blausten Augen hatte, die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte.

Kein ausgewaschenes Blau, wie das von alten Jeans.

Sondern ein tiefes Blau, wie das Meer an seinen tiefsten Stellen.

Okay, das war schwul gewesen.

Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, war das eben mindestens eine neun.

Nur bei Dr. Sexy war abchecken erlaubt.

Ganz sicher nicht bei Cass.

„Du meinst deine Psychologin?"

„Ich würde eher sagen, Sie ist eine richtige Arschkrampe 1."

Dean sah Cass perplex von der Seite an und Irritation spiegelte sich in seinen grünen Augen.

Das erste Schimpfwort, dass Cass, einfiel war Arschkrampe?

Cass schien wirklich nicht oft zu fluchen.

Aber etwas Einfallsreicheres, als Arschkrampe hätte selbst er finden können.

„Arschkrampe, Kumpel?"

„Ist das überhaupt ein Wort?"

Cass zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte Dean schief zu, während er den Polizeiwagen in seiner Einfahrt parkte.

„Es ist ein Schimpfwort, Dean."

Dean musste unwillkürlich grinsen und klopfte Cass freundschaftlich auf die linke Schulter.

Doch verfehlte diese knapp und streifte stattdessen den Hals des Anderen.

Er musste hart schlucken, denn eigentlich hätte er Nichts fühlen dürfen.

Aber seine Hand fühlte sich an, als hätte er sie in einen tausend Volt Zaun gesteckt.

Das musste alles an den Schmerzmitteln liegen.

Genau die Schmerzmittel waren Schuld.

Er grinste Cass noch einmal schief zu, um sein Erröten zu verbergen, und stieg dann aus dem Auto.

Der Weg nach Hause war ja nicht wirklich lang.

Und er war höllisch froh, als er endlich in seinem Flur stand.

Mit einem faulen Seufzen holte er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ sich auf die Coach fallen.

Das Aufnahmegerät in seiner Jackentasche wog schwer und er war seiner Psychologin heute, wohl noch eine Aufnahme schuldig.

Also drückte er auf Play, bevor er den Fernseher anschaltete.

__Aufnahme 15 ; 2004/ 05 / 17_

_Arschkrampe ist mein Wort des Tages._

_Danke, Cass. _

Als er am nächsten Morgen auf der Coach aufwachte, spürte er seine angeknacksten Rippen und die unzähligen Prellungen noch mehr.

Doch rumheulen würde ihm im Endeffekt auch nicht helfen.

So quälte er sich in eine sitzende Position und griff nach der Pillenpackung auf dem Coachtisch.

Ibuprofen 500.

Die Dinger waren hoffentlich stark genug ihn ein paar Stunden in eine angenehme Benommenheit zu schicken.

Irgendwann würde Cas rumkommen, aber bis dann konnte er getrost Fernsehen schauen.

Dean spülte zwei Tabletten mit dem Rest aus der angebrochenen Wasserflasche vom Regal runter und lehnte sich zurück.

Vielleicht waren zwei Tabletten zu viel gewesen?

Ach, er konnte das vertragen.

Eigentlich war seine Psychologin ziemlich geistig zurückgeblieben, wenn sie tatsächlich nicht kontrolliert hatte, ob das Krankenhauspersonal ihm nicht Schmerzmittel zur freiwilligen Einnahme mit gegeben hatte.

Obwohl, manchmal fragte er sich in ihren Sitzungen wirklich, wer der Verrückte von ihnen beiden war?

Er, eindeutig nicht.

Denn immerhin hatte sie Cass auch dazu genötigt, Kindermädchen für Erwachsene für ihn zu spielen.

So, als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als den ganzen Tag bei Dean rumzuhängen.

Langsam begann er wegzudämmern und träumte zum ersten Mal in Monaten nicht vom Krieg.

Vielleicht war das, das Zeichen das es endlich einmal bergauf ging in seinem Leben.

Wahrscheinlich, eh nicht.

Das wäre zu schön gewesen.

Er hatte nicht sonderlich lange geschlafen, als ihn die Türklingel aus dem Schlaf schreckte.

Dreimal durchbrach der schrille Ton die angenehme Stille des Hauses.

Dann hörte er das Kratzen eines Schlüssels im Schlüsselloch.

Vielleicht war es ja der Serienmörder von nebenan?

Sehr lustig, der Serienmörder mit dem er jetzt tatsächlich befreundet war.

Oder hatte er etwa doch den Serienmörder aus dem leerstehenden Haus von der rechten Seite gemeint?

Also, für Sioux Falls wäre es nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen, wenn in dieser Nachbarschaft auch noch tote Serienkiller herumgeisterten.

Wahrscheinlich hatte das Miststück ihn deswegen hierher geschickt, weil er hier so wahnsinnig werden würde, dass sie ihn für ewig in eine Zwangsjacke sperren konnten.

Aber, hei, pinke Gummizellen waren doch unheimlich gemütlich.

Gemütlich, wenn man ein Teletubbie war.

Er sollte eindeutig weniger Fernsehserien für Kinder im Frühstücksfernsehen gucken.

Das war sein Ziel der Woche.

Neben dem allgegenwärtigen Ziel diese Woche überhaupt zu überstehen.

Es war sehr seltsam, als Cass so leise, wie möglich durch das Haus tapste.

Dean fühlte sich in seinem Haus nicht mehr sicher.

Das lag nicht an Cass.

Irgendwie vertraute er dem Typen, soweit über den Weg ihn nicht umzubringen.

Eher lag es daran, dass er wusste, dass dieses Miststück von Psychoschlampe einen Schlüssel zu seinem Haus hatte.

Das hieß dann wohl, er konnte sich von seiner Privatsphäre verabschieden.

Danke, dass du Mal wieder vorbeigeschaut hattest, alter Freund Privatsphäre, hatte schon vergessen, wie du so bist.

Scheiße.

Er hörte ein lautes Klirren aus der Küche und zwang sich dazu aufzustehen, bevor Cass noch mehr von seiner Einrichtung zerlegen konnte.

Nicht, dass er an der Einrichtung hing.

Aber er hing an seinem Whiskeyvorrat im Küchenschrank über der Spüle.

So schlurfte er barfuß und möglichst geräuschlos durch den Flur.

Dean blieb im Türrahmen der Küche stehen und lehnte sich gegen diesen.

Dann wartete er bis er Cass den Schrecken seines Lebens einjagen konnte.

Doch dieser war nur damit beschäftigt Lebensmittel in die Schränke der Theke einzuräumen und seinen leeren Kühlschrank zu füllen.

Zu Deans Erstaunen hatte er ein normales T-Shirt und eine etwas zu weite, ausgewachsene Jeans aus.

Eigentlich war der Kerl doch im Anzug geboren?

Aber scheinbar schien Dean zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, Unrecht gehabt zu haben.

Denn irgendwie sah sein Freund mit den normalen Klamotten viel weniger nach einem Irren aus, als in seinen lächerlichen Klamotten von sonst.

Und vor allem sah er einmal nicht, wie ein Trenchcoat – Columbo aus.

Damit konnte Dean leben.

Lieber einen normalen Cass, als einen seltsamen Kerl, der einen anstarrte, als würde er in deine Seele sehen und rumlief, als könnte das FBI sich keine richtigen Klamotten mehr leisten.

Kurz gesagt Cass, war besser als der Trenchcoat Columbo.

Um Meilen besser.

Als Cass sich umdrehte, glaubte Dean so etwas, wie Überraschung in dessen Blick zu sehen.

Nein, besser gesagt, sah Cass ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

So scheiße konnte er doch nicht aussehen?

Dean sah zur verchromten Dunstabzugshaube und wäre fast in schallendes Gelächter über sein Aussehen ausgebrochen.

Aber er konnte sich beherrschen.

Cass hatte wirklich allen Grund ihn für einen Geist zu halten.

Wohl eher für eine Mumie.

Der Verband an seinem Kopf hatte sich gelöst und hing lose an seinem Hinterkopf herunter.

Ein bisschen, wie ein Brautschleier.

Der Brautschleier einer Mumie.

Um, die knisternde Spannung im Raum aufzulösen, hob er die Arme vor die Brust, wie ein Zombie und machte ein paar wackelnde Schritte auf Cass zu.

Wie sich eine Mumie halt vorwärts bewegt.

Ziemlich scheiße, halt.

Resultat der ganzen Aktion war, dass Cass ihn irritiert ansah und er als Trottel da stand.

Na super.

„Hei, Cass."

„Seit wann brichst du in Häuser ein?"

„Reicht FBI – Agent nicht mehr als Job, jetzt auch noch Einbrecher?"

Cass wandte sich zu der Kaffeemaschine, deren Anzeige gerade aufleuchtete und füllte zwei Tassen Kaffee ab.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Dean zu und drückte diesem die eine Tasse in die Hände.

Hatte irgendwie, etwas von der Begegnung am Kaffeestand.

Nur, dass es glücklicherweise dieses Mal weniger peinlich ausging.

„Hallo, Dean."

„Ich hab gedacht du schläfst und wollte dir Frühstück da lassen und etwas für die Mikrowelle zum Aufwärmen fürs Mittagessen."

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab' heute Frühdienst, heißt ; ich muss um 9 auf der Wache sein."

Dean sah zu der Digitaluhr am Backofen und staunte nicht schlecht, als diese 8:30 anzeigte.

Cass riskierte, wirklich zu spät zu kommen, nur um ihm das Kindermädchen zu machen?

Wow, da war er ja geplättet.

Er würde sich irgendwann dafür bedanken.

Das meinte er ehrlich, Cass verdiente wirklich seinen Dank.

Immerhin säße er sonst in einer Gummizelle und würde vor sich hinvegetieren.

Irgendwie war er Sioux Falls sehr dankbar für seinen, doch nicht so irren Nachbarn.

„Danke."

„Ne, ich hab eh nur auf der Coach gedöst."

War zwar gelogen, aber egal.

Er würde sicher nicht eingestehen, dass er von Alpträumen wach geworden war.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Schlüssel?"

„Mein Haustürschlüssel hängt nämlich am Schlüsselbrett."

Cass sah ihn perplex an und rieb sich dann verlegen über den Nacken.

Scheinbar schien ihm die Situation, unangenehm zu sein.

Obwohl, das wäre sie Dean selber auch.

Es war schon ziemlich gruselig, wenn dein Nachbar einen Schlüssel zu deinem Haus hat und du nicht einmal weißt, dass es den Schlüssel überhaupt gibt.

Das hatte einen Touch von Stalker.

Von krankhaften Stalker.

Aber über die Ebene des Stalker – Cass, waren sie ja schon hinweg.

Zum Glück.

Einen größeren Stalker als Cass vor zwei Wochen gab es einfach nicht.

Wenn man ehrlich war, doch.

Nämlich ihn, selber.

„Deine Psychologin hat ihn mir gegeben, sie meinte du machst gerne, die Tür Mal nicht auf."

Jetzt musste Dean lachen.

Die ganze Situation war noch lächerlicher geworden, als es eigentlich überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre.

Doch scheinbar schien Cass sein Lachen falsch zu interpretieren, denn er nippte nervös an seinem Kaffee.

Dabei verbrühte er sich öfters und fluchte leise in den Rand der Tasse.

„Sorry, ich lache' dich nicht aus."

„Die Situation ist nur zu lächerlich genial."

Kurzzeitig zeigte sich das schiefe Grinsen auf Cass Lippen und Dean wusste, dass Cass ihm seinen Lachanfall nicht übel nahm.

Dann sah er Cass kurzzeitig die Stirn runzeln und sah sich erneut sein Spiegelbild im Chrom der Dunstabzugshaube an.

Jetzt war er die Braut mit Augenklappe.

Die Mumienbraut, die nur ein Auge hatte.

Tut – Anchzet – Ein – Auge.

Wahrscheinlich war seine gedankliche Betonung des Wortes grottig.

Noch grottiger, als die paar Brocken Französisch, die er in seiner Army – Ausbildung gelernt hatte.

Cas hob die Hand und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

In dem eh kleinen Raum der Küche standen sie jetzt so nahe, dass Cass die Mullbinde mit den Fingerspitzen berührte.

Dean sah die dunklen Schatten der Fingerspitzen auf der Mullbinde, die ihm vor den Augen hing.

„Du hast da ein bisschen Verbandszeug, Dean."

Gerade hatte Cass wieder seinen trockenen Humor an den Tag gelegt, wenn man das überhaupt, als Humor bezeichnen durfte.

Meistens stellte Cass einfach nur trocken fest und irgendwie, war es am Ende doch wieder witzig.

Cass hatte einen Humor, der einem, wie eine Bratpfanne vor den Kopf schlug.

Sehr poetisch gesagt, vielleicht hatte er den Beruf verfehlt.

Dichter, war doch eine schöne, brotlose und vor allem ober – schwule Betätigung.

Betonung auf ober – schwul.

„Nein ehrlich, Sherlock Holmes."

„Ich wollte Ramses, den Dritten, aus „Die Mumie kehrt zurück" darstellen."

Cass hatte die Finger von der Augenbinde genommen und ihm seine Hand auf den nackten Oberarm gelegt.

Er bereute, es gerade, dass er nur eine tiefsitzende Jogginghose und ein zu großes ACDC – T – Shirt trug.

Die Wärme, die Cass Hand auf seinem nackten Oberarm hinterließ, ließ ihn frösteln.

Scheinbar hatten sich alle kleinen Haare seines Körpers entschieden sich Richtung Decke zu richten, als Cass die Hand weg nahm.

Schon wieder war aus einer Geste der Zustimmung, eine Intimität geworden.

Das schien typisch für Cass zu sein.

Immerhin passierte es ihm nur bei ihm, bei keinem anderen in dieser Stadt.

Vielleicht wurde er auch einfach nur langsam und sicher irre.

Wäre gut möglich in dieser Stadt.

„Ich glaube, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen, Dean."

„Du redest wirres Zeug, es gibt keine Mumien und du solltest sie auch nicht nachmachen."

Dean verengte irritiert die Augen und legte die Stirn in Falten, während er die letzten Schlücke Kaffee aus seiner Tasse schlürfte.

Cass schien wirklich keine moderne Filmkultur zu kennen.

Schade drum.

Aber das konnten sie ja ändern.

Immerhin war Dean jetzt Cass Freund.

Dean war ein Freund mit gewissen Vorzüge, zum Beispiel seiner unwiderstehlichen Anziehungskraft auf Frauen.

Die er seltsamerweise seit dem es Cass in seinem Leben gab, nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

Wirklich seltsam.

„Cass, „Die Mumie kehrt zurück" ist ein Film"

Cass stellte die Tasse auf die Spüle und Dean hörte ihn zum ersten Mal lachen.

Es war zwar nur ein kurzes, nervöses Lachen, aber genug, um ihm einen Klumpen im Magen zu bescheren.

„Oh, das ist jetzt peinlich."

Cass Blick glitt zur Uhr und er packte Marmelade, Butter, und eine Tüte mit Brötchen auf das Tablett, um es Dean in die Hand zu drücken.

„Es ist spät, ich muss los, sonst bringt mich Balthazar um, wenn er den Bürokram machen muss."

„Ich komm heute Abend wieder, ich bring dir neue Verbände vorbei."

Dean stand einige Sekunden perplex in der Mitte der Küche, bis er sich rührte und sein Tablett in das Wohnzimmer balancierte.

Cass hatte währenddessen seine Jacke von dem Harken seiner Garderobe genommen und war ebenso in die Ärmel des Parkas geschlüpft, wie er dann auch aus der Haustür schlüpfte.

Kurz und schnell.

Das war typisch, Castiel.

Wenn Cass eins nicht wahr, dann ein Mann der großen Worte.

Aber der große Geheimnisse.

Wenigstens hatte er Dean jetzt bewiesen, dass nicht jede Hoffnung bei seinem Modegeschmack verloren war.

Der Parka war wenigstens relativ modisch.

Ein typischer Army – Parka.

Moosgrüner Stoff und eine große Kapuze mit weichem Fellbesatz.

Weiches Innenfutter, das die Körperwärme reflektierte.

Perfekt für die Stationierung in kalten Gebieten.

Irgendwie war Dean unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Cass etwas mit der Army zu tun hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Angst, dass Cass seine Vergangenheit kennen könnte.

Und hassen könnte.

Das war eigentlich so lächerlich, dass Dean am liebsten den Kopf gegen die nächst beste Wand geschlagen hatte.

Also wirklich, wenn Cass beim Militär gewesen wäre, wäre er eine Glitzerfee.

Eine ziemlich sexy Glitzerfee.

Aber immer noch eine schwule Glitzerfee.

Egal, dieser ganze Gedankengang war lächerlich idiotisch, genauso wie Glitzerfeen.

Entnervt seufzte er auf und begann damit zu frühstücken.

Während er den ganzen Tag döste, machte er sich die mentale Notiz, sich Mal wieder bei Sammy zu melden.

Sein Bruder würde sich bestimmt wieder die größten Sorgen machen.

Typisch Sammy, überfürsorglich.

Besonders seit dem er aus dem Irak zurück gewesen war.

Ohgott manchmal hatte Dean das Gefühl gehabt, dass Sammy ihn nicht mal alleine aufs Klo lassen wollte.

Im Sinne von „du könntest dich ja im Klo ertränken."

Naja, wessen Wunsch war es nicht, mit dem Kopf nach unten in einer Kloschüssel zu krepieren?

Ach ja genau, eindeutig seiner.

Trotz all den Streitigkeiten, die sie in den letzten Monaten gehabt hatten, vermisste er Sammy und entschied sich den ersten Schritt für ihre Versöhnung zu tun.

Denn sie hatten, ja, nur noch sich.

Und sicherlich würde Dean, Sam nicht so fallen lassen, wie sein Vater es getan hatte.

Nein Dean, war nicht, wie John.

Er würde alles Richtiges machen.

Als er das nächste Mal aus seinem Halbschlaf erwachte, war es später Nachmittag und sein Körper bebte unter den Nachwehen seines letzten Alptraums.

Diese Träume mussten ein Ende haben.

Und das würden sie auch.

Zumindest heute.

Denn die Lösung lag auf dem Coachtisch vor ihm und grinste aus einer Plastikverpackung entgegen.

Sicherlich würden die verbliebenen Pillen ausreichen, um ihn einige Stunden ins Delirium zu schicken.

Die nächsten Stunden schlief er traumlos.

Endlich.

Das leise Klopfen am Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers weckte ihn schließlich.

Er fühlte sich, wie auf Droge.

Das war jetzt wirklich ein schlechter Scherz gewesen.

Wenn man bedachte, er war theoretisch auf Droge.

Wenn überdosierte Schmerzmittel, als Droge galten.

Wenigstens konnte er nach wenigen Sekunden des Augenreibens wieder klar sehen und konnte die Person im Türrahmen, als Cass identifizieren.

Cass im T-Shirt und einer Jogginghose.

Mit einer Tüte von Dunkins – Donuts in der Hand.

„Cass?"

„Wie spät ist es denn?"

Cass verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen linken Fuß im Türrahmen und sah Dean dabei zu, wie dieser sich wackelig versuchte aufzurichten.

Dann glitt sein Blick zu der leeren Plastikverpackung der Schmerzmittel auf dem Tisch und ihm wurde übel.

Hatte Dean etwa die ganze Packung auf einmal genommen?

Sicherlich nicht, so dumm konnte keiner sein.

Es gab sicher eine Erklärung für das Ganze.

Doch wenn Cass seinen Freund musterte, sah er deutliche Anzeichen für eine Überdosierung.

Das Grün der Iris wurde fast von dem Schwarz der Pupille verschluckt und der Blick wirkte allgemein verklärt.

So als könnte sich Dean nicht fokussieren.

Ebenso wirkten die Bewegungen abgehackt und tollpatschig.

Das war eindeutig nicht Deans normale Verhaltensweise.

Normalerweise strahlte er eine Art von Selbstsicherheit aus, die er gerade komplett verloren zu haben schien.

Oh, Dean.

Cass runzelte sorgenvoll die Stirn und sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

Es war 19 Uhr.

Vielleicht war es besser, Dean wenigstens etwas Orientierung in seinem Rausch zu geben.

„19 Uhr."

„Wie lange hast du geschlafen?"

Dean hob die Arme über den Kopf und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Doch auch wenn seine Bewegungen wieder sicherer wirkten, war das schweißnasse T-Shirt kein gutes Zeichen.

Schweiß war im Rauschzustand kein gutes Zeichen.

Er hatte zu viele Junkies auf seinen Streifen gesehen, die nach diesen Schweißausbrüchen gestorben waren.

Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Dean sterben könnte.

Dean war sein Freund.

Seine kleine Familie in dieser Nachbarschaft.

„Hmmmm, Cassssssss, du hast Donuts."

„Du bist ein wirklicher Freund."

Cass machte sich langsam noch mehr Sorgen um Dean, denn dieser reagierte nicht auf seine Fragen und sah ihn einfach nur mit einer gewissen Faszination an.

So als würde er ihn abchecken.

Dean musste eindeutig ziemlich viele dieser Schmerztabletten genommen haben, sonst würde er ihn sicherlich nicht so anstarren.

Oder doch?

Sicherlich nicht.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei der Coach angekommen und ließ sich vor Dean in die Hocke sinken.

Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und legte diese flach auf Deans Stirn ab, um dessen Temperatur zu messen.

Dean sah ihn nur weiter fasziniert an und wehrte sich nicht einmal gegen seinen Eingriff in dessen „persönlichen Freiraum."

Eindeutiger Rauschzustand.

Ziemlich starker noch dazu.

Dafür sprachen in jedem Fall die Hitze von Deans Stirn, auf der ein paar seiner verschlafenen, kurzen Haare klebten und die Nässe seiner Schlafsachen.

Das weiße T-Shirt klebte, wie eine zweite Haut, an der Haut seines Freundes und Cass seufzte.

Das konnte eine lange Nacht werden.

Als, Dean nach der angeblichen Donut-Tüte greifen wollte, hielt Cass seine Hand auf, indem er seine auf die seines Freundes legte.

Trocken und humorlos würde er Dean jetzt versuchen klarzumachen, dass das hier kein Spaß war.

„Das sind keine Donuts, das ist Verbandszeug."

Dean sah ihn enttäuscht, wie ein kleines Kind an und zog seine Hand weg.

Cass schob die Decke von Deans Beinen herunter und half diesem aufzustehen, indem er ihn mit einem Arm um die Hüfte und seinem eigenen Arm auf Deans Schultern stützte.

Das T – Shirt seines Freundes war so nass, dass es an Castiels nacktem Oberarm kleben blieb.

Oh, Dean.

Die Sorge brachte ihn fast um, als er Dean mehr ins Badezimmer schleifte, als führte.

Deans Kopf war auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch, gegen seinen Hals gefallen und in der Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Schlüsselbein liegen geblieben.

Während er den 150 Pfund schweren Körper in das Badezimmer manövrierte, spürte Cass trockene Lippen und warmen Atem an seiner Kehle.

Scheinbar schien Dean sich nicht mehr richtig auf den Beinen halten zu können, denn sein Kopf rutschte immer weiter nach unten.

Bald würde er vorne über kippen.

So absurd die Situation auch war, Deans körperliche Nähe bescherte Cass Gänsehaut.

Doch er konnte und würde diese Situation nicht ausnutzen.

Nicht, wenn das Leben seines Freundes vielleicht auf dem Spiel stand.

Vorsichtig half er Dean dabei sich auf den Deckel der Toilette zu setzen und griff nach dem Saum von dessen durchgeschwitzten T-Shirt, um es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass Dean neue Sache brauchen würde.

Er errötete leicht und war froh, dass sein Freund im Rausch war.

Eigentlich hätte ihm das alles nicht so peinlich sein dürfen.

Immerhin war Dean auch ein Mann.

Es gab nichts zu sehen, was er nicht jeden Tag bei sich unter Dusche sah.

Oder auf den Duschen bei der Arbeit.

Aber irgendwie war es etwas komplett Anderes.

Das war Dean.

Sein Freund.

Jemand, für den er durchs Feuer gegangen wäre.

Und auch leider Jemand, der ihn die letzten Wochen in seinen Träumen verfolgt hatte.

Er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen, während er in Deans abgedunkeltem Schlafzimmer nach einem frischen T- Shirt und einer Jogginghose suchte.

Das abgenutzte Metallica – T- Shirt und die übergroße Jogginghose würden schon reichen.

Er musste Dean nur bettfertig bekommen.

Und dann könnte er die ganze Nacht auf ihn aufpassen.

Natürlich nur wegen dem Rausch.

Natürlich nur deswegen.

Damit versuchte er zumindest sein Gewissen zu überzeugen, auch wenn er auf dem Grunde seines Herzens wusste, dass es eine Lüge war.

Eine Lüge, die notwendig war.

Dean würde niemals mehr als Nachbarschaft von ihm wollen.

Das waren falsche Gefühle.

Gefühle, die Castiel nicht haben durfte, aber leider hatte.

Es war eine verdammte Zwickmühle ohne Ausweg.

Erneut ließ er sich vor Dean in die Hocke sinken und sah diesen von unten herauf an.

Die Pupillen waren etwas kleiner geworden und Castiel konnte wieder das verwaschene Grün der Iris erkennen.

Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Es würde Dean besser gehen.

Alles würde wieder gut werden.

Vielleicht würde er seinem Freund helfen können Jemanden zu finden, der ihm helfen konnte.

Sein Miststück von Psychologin konnte es, ja, scheinbar nicht.

Vielmehr machte sie alles noch schlimmer.

Manipulative Schlampe.

Cass machte sich daran nach dem Saum des T – Shirts zu greifen und wollte dieses Dean schließlich über den Kopf ziehen.

Dabei streiften seine kalten Fingerspitzen Deans Bauch und dieser schien endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen.

In Sekundenschnelle hatte er selber nach dem Saum des T – Shirts gegriffen und es sich über den Kopf gezogen.

Noch immer berührten fremde Fingerspitzen seinen nackten Bauch.

Dean konnte Castiel vor sich auf dem Boden kniend erkennen und er fühlte sich unangenehm verletzlich.

Leise räusperte er sich und versuchte den Klumpen in seiner Kehle loszuwerden.

Irgendwie musste er diese intime Situation durchbrechen.

Es hatte sich eine unangenehme Spannung in dem kleinen Badezimmer aufgebaut, da Cass auch überhaupt keine Anstalten machte die Finger von Deans Bauch herunter zu nehmen.

Vielmehr starrte er Dean mit diesem „Ich – sehe – in – deine – Seele „ – Blick an und senkte ab und zu den Blick zu seinen Fingern.

Dann erschreckte er und zog die Hand in einer schnellen Bewegung weg.

Als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Natürlich Dean hätte sich selber schon als heiß eingestuft, aber so heiß?

Nein, das dann auch wieder nicht.

Ohgott das war die schwulste Aussage in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen.

Cass war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und hatte die Hand ausgestreckt, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Dean überlegte kurz, ob er nicht doch einen dummen Spruch machen sollte und die Hand wegschlagen sollte.

Doch dann spürte er das Zittern seiner Oberschenkel und ergriff die Hand, um sich vom Toilettendeckel hoch in eine stehende Position ziehen zu lassen.

Er konnte seinen eigenen Beinen nicht vertrauen und taumelte ein paar Schritte zu weit auf Cass zu.

Das peinliche Resultat des Ganzen war, dass Dean gegen Cass knallte und dieser den Rückstoß abfangen musste, in dem er ein paar Schritte mit Dean gegen die Badezimmertür taumelte.

Ganz super.

Aus einer peinlichen Situation, war eine noch viel Schlimmere geworden.

Schlimmer geht immer, auf ganz neuem Level.

Immerhin war er halbnackt.

Und er presste Cass mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht gegen die verschlossene Tür.

Also, wenn es da noch schlimmer ging, dann Halleluja.

Auf jeden Fall konnte es nicht mehr schwuler werden.

Oder doch?

Hoffentlich nicht.

Kuscheln reichte ihm voll und ganz.

Tief in seinem immer noch leicht vernebelten Kopf verfluchte er die Tabletten.

Nie wieder, so viele Tabletten auf einmal.

Außer ich will nächstes Mal wirklich sterben.

Okay, sterben ist wahrscheinlich weniger peinlich, als das hier.

Ja, sterben wäre gerade seine erste Wahl.

Oder im Erdboden versinken.

Cass hatte währenddessen seine Arme vor seiner Brust weggezogen und sorgte dafür, dass sie jetzt von Brust bis Hüfte zusammengepresst waren.

Na super.

Den Wettkampf im Platz sparen würden sie sicherlich gewinnen.

Es passte wahrscheinlich nicht Mal mehr ein Blatt zwischen ihre Oberkörper.

Sie waren sich, also nach Deans Geschmack, eindeutig zu nah.

Sagte sein Verstand.

Seine Hormone sagten etwas Anderes, aber das lag sicherlich nur an den Pillen

Sicherlich.

Das schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war, dass Cass sich keinen Millimeter rührte.

Scheinbar schien er den Boden faszinierend zu finden, denn er starrte auf ihre nackten Füße, als wären ihnen plötzlich zusätzliche Zehen gewachsen.

Sehr, sehr unangenehme Situation.

Als Cass dann doch den Kopf hob, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, fiel Dean zum ersten Mal auf, wie nahe sie sich waren.

Ach du heilige Scheiße.

Kaum eine Handbreite hätte zwischen ihre Nasen gepasst, als Cass seinen Kopf gehoben hatte.

Dean musste erneut den Klumpen in seiner Kehle herunterschlucken und versuchte einen schmutzigen Witz aufzutreiben, doch die Wörter blieben im sprichwörtlich im Halse stecken.

Er war nervös.

Nein, natürlich war er das nicht.

Er war verdammt noch Mal nie nervös.

Erst Recht nicht in so einer Situation.

Trotzdem konnte er das Zittern seiner Hand nicht unterdrücken, als er diese hinter Cass Rücken hervorzog, um sich nervös über den Nacken zu reiben.

Eigentlich hatte er mit dieser Geste die unangenehme Nähe beenden wollen, doch seine andere Hand blieb bewegungslos auf Cass Rücken liegen.

Ganz toll.

Jetzt lösten die Pillen auch noch Bewegungsunfähigkeit aus.

Super.

Wo blieben bloß die Wahnvorstellungen?

Doch als er zu Cass herabsah und dessen erweiterte Pupillen sah, die das dunkle Blau fast vollständig verschluckten, waren die Wahnvorstellungen wahrscheinlich eingekehrt.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Er würde diesem Wahnsinn jetzt ein Ende setzen.

„Hei, Cass – persönlicher Freir…"

Dean hatte seinen Satz noch nicht beendet, da hatte Cass eine Hand in seinen Nacken geschoben und ihn einfach ohne Grund zu sich herunter gezogen, bis er trockene Lippen auf den seinen spürte.

Eigentlich hätte er Cass jetzt wegstoßen müssen.

Doch leider war da ja ein Yard massives Holz, das ihn daran hinderte.

Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Sonst würde er den Kuss doch nie zulassen.

Das war schwul.

Obwohl man die Berührung ihrer Lippen nicht Kuss nennen konnte.

Cass Bewegungen wirkten noch immer steif.

Genauso steif, wie der Kerl ging, küsste er auch.

Doch irgendwie würde Dean das schon ändern.

Wenigstens würde sich hiermit die intime Spannung abbauen, die sich seit ihrem ersten Gespräch zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

Natürlich, genau, nur deswegen küsste er Cass zurück.

Nicht, weil er es genauso wollte, nein.

Das Einreden funktionierte wirklich gut.

Cass riss seine Augen schockiert auf, als er ihm die Hand in die kurzen Haare am Nacken schob und den Winkel ihres „Kusses" damit veränderte.

Dean brachte ein schiefes Grinsen gegen die Lippen seines Freundes zu Stande und schob sein linkes Bein zwischen dessen Knie.

Als er sein Bein probeweise höher schob, spürte er ein kurzes, schnelles Einatmen des Anderen an seinen Lippen.

Das war genug Zustimmung, um seine Zähne sanft in Cass Unterlippe zu graben und diesen dazu zu bewegen seinen Mund ein Stück zu öffnen.

Die Hand in seinen Nacken verkrampfte sich kurz und Dean schluckte das erneute leise Stöhnen, als er Castiels Oberlippe zwischen seine Zähne zog.

Es war anders einen Mann zu küssen.

Aber nicht schlecht.

Dean löste nun auch seine rechte Hand von dem Rücken des Anderen und legte sie Cass an den nackten Streifen Haut an der Hüfte, den das hochgerutschte T-Shirt entblößte.

Er spürte die Gänsehaut des Anderen und musste sich zurückhalten, nicht doch leise Aufzuseufzen, als Cass seine Aktion von früher imitierte.

Nur ganz leicht hatten sich Castiels Zähne in seine verletzliche Unterlippe gegraben.

Zurück blieb ein kleiner, stechender Schmerz, der verschwand, als Cass entschuldigend an seiner Unterlippe saugte.

Die Hand in seinem Nacken zwang Dean den Kopf noch etwas nach unten zu beugen und seitwärts zu lösen, um Cass besseren Zugang zu seinem Mund zu verschaffen.

Dean hatte nie gerne die Kontrolle abgegeben.

Aber gerade gefiel es ihm, das Cass ihn mit Leib und Seele küsste.

Es war nicht so, dass Castiel die Kontrolle über den Kuss hatte, aber er war immerhin der gewesen, der seine Zunge mit der eigenen berührt hatte.

Außerdem fochten sie immerhin gerade in seinem eigenen Mund, um die Dominanz und störten sich nicht einmal an zusammenstoßenden Nasen.

Cass wirkte, wie ein Verhungernder nach Dean und Dean hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gewollt gefühlt.

Vorsichtig schob Dean seine Hände mitsamt dem T – Shirt an den Seiten von Castiels Oberkörper hoch, während sie sich küssten, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Als Dean glaubte zu ersticken, ließ Cass von seinen Lippen ab und sah ihn mit erweiterten Pupillen von unten herab an.

Das Blau der Iris war fast vollständig von dem Schwarz der Pupille verschluckt und die Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

Auch das schwarze Haar war noch wirrer, als sonst und stand in seltsamen Winkeln von Cass Kopf ab.

Ebenso waren ihm ein paar Strähnen in die Stirn gefallen und zum ersten Mal in drei Wochen wagte Dean es zuzugeben, dass Cass schön war.

Ob Mann oder nicht.

Castiels Atem ging stoßweiße und war leicht feucht auf Deans Lippen.

Sie standen immer noch so nah, dass kein Blatt zwischen sie gepasst hatte.

Und irgendwie wollte Dean auch kein Blatt mehr zwischen ihnen.

Noch viel weniger wollte er den rauen Stoff von Castiels schwarzem T-Shirt gegen seinen nackten Oberkörper spüren.

Er wollte endlich nackte Haut auf seiner eigenen fühlen und presste, während der das T-Shirt langsam über die Rippen schob, kleine Küsse auf den Kiefer seines Freundes.

Das Seltsamste an der ganzen Situation war, dass es Dean nicht störte, dass sich Castiels Kiefer mit dem Drei – Tage – Bart kratzig und hart gegen seine Lippen anfühlte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, turnte es ihn sogar an.

Als er die Halsbeuge des Anderen erreicht hatte, begann Dean die salzige Haut sanft zwischen die Lippen zu saugen.

Er spürte zwei Hände, die sich in seine kurzen Haare gruben und hörte ein scharfes Einziehen der Luft, als er die Zähne über die empfindliche Haut schrapen ließ.

Castiels Kopf fiel schwer gegen seine nackte Schulter, als er kleine Küsse auf dem Schlüsselbein, oberhalb des Saumes des T-Shirts verteilte und er schob seine Hände über den flachen Bauch.

Der Atem, der sein Ohr traf war eindeutig schneller und lauter, als normales Atmen.

Als er an Castiels Halsschlagader saugen wollte und dessen Herzschlag auch an seinen Lippen spüren wollte, hörte er das dumpfe, metallische Klicken zum ersten Mal.

Noch dachte er sich nichts dabei und schob nun auch seine Hände weiter nach oben über die schmale Brust, um Cass gleich das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen zu können.

Dann hörte er es ein zweites Mal, das metallische Klicken und es erinnerte ihn an etwas.

Dieses Mal war es lauter.

Während er die Lippen von dem Hals seines Freundes löste, um ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal die Kette die Cass trug.

Cass hob seinen Kopf von seiner Schulter und streckte die Arme über den Kopf, damit er ihm das T-Shirt ausziehen konnte.

Zuerst sah Dean nur leicht gebräunte Haut und einen kleinen Leberfleck über der linken Brustwarze auf der leicht betonten Brust.

Doch dann sah er das Armageddon, aller Dinge, auf Castiels Brustbein liegen.

In der Mitte zwischen seinen zwei Brustwarzen hing ein Dog – Tag.

Eine verdammte Armeemarke.

Zuerst dachte Dean noch Cass würde die Kette nur so tragen ohne Bedeutung und wollte seine Lippen auf den nun stofffreien Teil des Schlüsselbeins drücken, doch dann sah er die charakteristische Einkerbung.

Die Einkerbung, die nur die originalen Armeemarken hatten.

Cass sah ihn immer noch mit erweiterten Pupillen und kaputt geküssten Lippen sehnsuchtsvoll an, doch die Kette hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

Denn als Dean sich näher zu Castiels Brust beugte, sah er eine weitere Einkerbung an der rechten Seite.

Und es war noch schlimmer gekommen.

Jetzt konnte Dean erst Recht nicht mehr.

Auch wenn er Cas wollte, so konnte er das nicht.

Denn die Kerbe wies Cass, als ehemaligen Nachrichtenoffizier aus.

Als Nachrichtenoffzier, der im Irak gedient hatte.

Er beugte sich noch näher zu den beiden Aluminiumplatten an einer billigen Kugelkette vor, und konnte nun fast Castiels Brustbein küssen.

Er roch frische Seife und leichten Schweiß.

So gerne hätte er seine Lippen unterhalb des Dog – Tags , auf die nackte Haut gedrückt und den leichtesten Hauch von Duschgel geschmeckt, doch er konnte nicht mehr.

Aber scheinbar schien aus dem Armageddon die Apokalypse zu werden, denn als er die Sozialversicherungsnummer auf Castiels Marke sah, wurde ihm übel.

Das war die Nummer des Nachrichtenoffziers, der seine Männer und ihn in den Hinterhalt geschickt hatte.

Er war gerade dabei gewesen nicht nur mit einem Mann rumzumachen, wie ein Teenager, sondern auch noch mit dem Mann, wegen dem seine Männer tot waren.

Außerdem war er nicht schwul.

Nein, er war keine Schwuchtel.

Schlagartig riss er sich von Cass los und wich die wenigen Schritte bis zu der Toilette zurück.

Er fühlte sich gefangen und ausgeliefert.

Cass sah ihn fragend und geschockt aus großen, blauen Augen an, die noch immer wiederspiegelten, was sie gerade getan hatten.

Er streckte die Hände nach Dean aus und versuchte diesen in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Doch Dean stürmte nur an ihm vorbei zur Badezimmertür raus und hielt die Jogginghose auf seinen Hüften fest.

Ziellos rannte Dean durch den Flur, bis er die Autoschlüssel am Schlüsselbrett sah und sich diese schnappte.

Er wollte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen lassen, da hörte er Cass besorgte Stimme.

„Dean, es tut mir Leid."

„Ich wollte das nicht."

Schnell zog er die Haustür komplett heran und schnappte sich den Zweitschlüssel unter der Fußmatte.

Immerhin musste er später wieder ins Haus.

Hoffentlich war Cass bis dann weg.

Castiel Novak, der Mann, der sie in den sicheren Tod geschickt hatte, damals im Irak.

Der Mann, den er geküsst hatte.

Der Mann, der sein Freund war.

Und leider auch der Mann, dem ein kleiner Teil seines Herzens gehörte.

Trotzdem war dieser Mann, nun nicht mehr sein Nachbar und Freund mit besonderen Vorzügen, sondern ein zwölffacher Mörder.

Er brauchte erst einmal eine Fahrt in seinem Baby, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Während er den Impala mit 60 Meilen pro Stunde durch den Stadtverkehr jagte, sah er immer wieder die Sozialversicherungsnummer auf dem Dog – Tag seines Freundes vor sich.

345 – 09 – 987 – 9868

Die Nummer, die zwölf Unschuldige, das Leben gekostet hatte.

Und ihn zu einem seelischen Wrack gemacht hatte.

Unbedingt diese Nummer musste dem Mann gehören, den er liebte.

Zuerst hatte Dean es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, doch dann war es immer offensichtlicher geworden.

Seine Ablehnung gegen Cass war einfache Angst vor Zurückweißung und dem Beginn von etwas Neuem gewesen.

Etwas Neuem, was in den Augen der Gesellschaft falsch war.

Doch nun war Cass ein Mörder.

Der Mensch, den Dean monatelang versucht hatte ausfindig zu machen.

Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung.

Dean parkte sein Baby mit einem starken Bremsen in einer Parklücke am Rand der Stadt und griff nach der Decke vom Rücksitz, um sich diese um den nackten Oberkörper zu schlingen.

Während er zum dämmernden Abendhimmel in der Windschutzscheibe aufsah, griff er zuerst nach seinem Handy im Handschuhfach, ließ es jedoch auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, anstatt Sammy anzurufen.

Er würde Sammy später anrufen.

Wenn er sich beruhigt hatte und bereit war zu reden.

Als er das kleine Aufnahmegerät seiner Psychologin in der Hand hielt, hätte er sich am liebsten selber einen Vogel gezeigt.

Das war die schlechteste Idee seit langem.

Er sollte mit Sammy reden und nicht mit einem toten Ding.

Und trotzdem drückte er mit zitternden Fingern die Playtaste nach unten, bis er sie einrasten hörte.

Leise war das Rauschen einer leeren Aufnahme zu hören.

_Aufnahme 16 ; 2004/ 05 / 18 _

_Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären ein Mann._

_Jemand, der im Irak gewesen ist und deswegen jetzt wegen irgendeinem posttraumatischen „Scheiß" zu einer Psychologin muss._

_Was würden Sie dann tun, wenn der Mann, den sie lieben ein Mörder ist? _

Es war die erste Nacht seit einigen Monaten, in der das Grauen in seinen Träumen ein Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Ein Gesicht, das seinem besten Freund gehörte.

Dem Freund, mit dem er noch vor einigen Stunden rumgemacht hatte, als wäre nichts dabei.

Es wäre, ja, auch so schön gewesen, wenn an der Sache mit Cass kein Harken gewesen wäre.

Mal ganz, davon abgesehen, dass Cass eh schon ein Mann war.

Eigentlich hätte das für Dean Harken genug sein müssen.

Betonung auf hätte.

Denn es wäre eine Lüge zu sagen, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hatte.

Ihn nicht, irgendwie erregt hatte.

Auf irgendeine kranke, abartige Art.

Viel besser beschrieb es wohl noch: auf eine extrem schwule Art.

Dean Winchester war nicht schwul und er war sicherlich nicht in einen Mörder verliebt.

Ganz sicher nicht.

Mit diesem wirren Gedanken wachte er in den frühen Morgenstunden auf.

Erste Erkenntnis dieses beschissenen Morgens war, dass es scheiße kalt war.

Was erwartete er auch Anderes?

Er hatte im Impala unter einer dicken Wolldecke geschlafen und irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht war sein Baby einfach ausgegangen.

Nicht ungewöhnlich, denn die Heizung zog mehr Sprit, als alles andere in seinem Baby.

Schön, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er nach Hause kommen sollte.

Leerer Tank, keine Busanbindung.

Sah ziemlich schlecht aus.

Bestimmt war es auch noch zu früh, um einen Abschleppdienst zu rufen.

Ganz sicher würde er auch nicht halbnackt, zehn Meilen bis nach Sioux Falls laufen und dann noch weitere drei bis zu seinem Haus.

Wahrscheinlich würde er bei seinem Glück auch noch Mr. Mörder, alias Castiel begegnen.

Nein, danke, darauf konnte er verzichten.

Lieber hoffte er darauf, dass sein Handy noch Akku hatte.

Als er im Handschuhfach zu wühlen begann, fiel sein Blick in den Innenspiegel.

Der blaue Flecke an seinem Hals war wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Schön, dass er einen Knutschfleck von einem Mörder hatte.

Mensch, er hatte so ein Glück mit der Liebe.

Genauso, viel Glück, wie ein Blinder beim Sehen hatte.

Wütend griff er nach dem Handy und drückte wahllos ein paar Tasten, bis das Display aufblinkte und ein halbvoller Akkustand zu sehen war.

Wenigstens hielt der Akku von seinem Steinzeithandy wirklich so lange, wie die Betriebsanleitung es versprochen hatte.

Noch ein Grund mehr sich keines von diesen Hightech – Dingern zu holen.

Sogar Fotos sollten die Teile machen können.

Wahrscheinlich hatten die Fotos danach auch eine super Qualität.

Super Qualität im Sinne von, ich erkenne vier schwarze Punkte und vielleicht dann noch drei weiße Quadrate, irgendwo im Hintergrund.

Beneidenswerte Qualität, das musste er wirklich zugeben.

Hätte man von trockenem Sarkasmus husten müssen, wäre er gerade erstickt.

Die Nummer des Pannendienstes war in der kleinen Kontaktliste schnell gefunden.

Kein Wunder, wenn man nur fünf Kontakte besaß.

Er war wirklich perfekt sozialisiert.

Sarkasmus sollte wirklich kein Husten auslösen, sonst würde er bald wirklich ins Gras beißen.

Nachdem man ihm versichert hatte, ihm einen Abschleppwagen vorbei zu schicken, lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete die aufgehende Sonne.

Wenigstens ein paar lange Minuten seinen Frieden genießen.

Leider falsch gedacht, denn der Pannendienst nahm sein Motto „Schnell zur Rettung" ziemlich ernst.

Kaum eine Viertelstunde später stand der mittelgroße Laster mit der Abschleppvorrichtung neben ihm und riss ihn mit seinen orangenen Warnlampen aus dem Halbschlaf.

Feststellung des Tages wäre damit wohl, dass er orange hasste.

Genauso, wie er es hasste aufgeweckt zu werden.

Keine guten Chancen für den Pannendienstmitarbeiter, der ihn mit einem müden Lächeln begrüßte.

Das Lächeln konnte er sich sonst, wo hin stecken, am besten konnte er es vor das orange Blinklicht kleben.

Immerhin müsste er dann nur einen gut gelaunten Pannendienstmitarbeiter ertragen und nicht auch noch rotierende, orange Lichter.

Wenn er zwischen den zwei Übeln vor seiner Frontscheibe wählen durfte, dann lieber Mr. Happyface, anstatt des Warnlichtes, das ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Scheiß Tag, in einem scheiß Monat, in einem scheiß Jahr, ach ja nicht zu vergessen in einem scheiß Leben.

Die Formalitäten waren schnell geklärt und kaum später hatten sie sein Baby zum Abschleppen bereit gemacht und er saß in die Wolldecke gehüllt in der Fahrerkabine des Lasters.

Mr. Happyface hatte sich entschieden ein Lied zu summen und Deans Nerven auf eine harte Probe zu stellen, aber er würde das durchstehen.

Das viel schlimmere Übel würde kommen, wenn er zu Hause angekommen war.

Denn dort wartete sein toller Nachbar Mr. Castiel Mörder auf ihn.

Wirklich super Aussichten.

Ungefähr so toll, wie „heiter mit Fleischbällchen – Regen", wenn man zwischen ein paar hungrigen Hunden stand.

Erst als der Laster abrupt abbremste und etwas zur Seite schaukelte, erwachte Dean aus seinem Nickerchen und löste den Kopf von der kühlen Fensterscheibe.

Schwerfällig quälte er sich aus dem Wagen, um Mr. Happyface zu helfen, der scheinbar nicht mehr so happy zu sein schien, zumindest war das eintätowierte Lächeln von vorhin weg.

Zum Glück, sonst wäre der Kerl, der erste gewesen, der blutend in der Ecke gelegen hätte.

Natürlich war er nicht gefrustet.

Nein, sein Leben war doch wirklich toll.

Zumindest in diesem Moment schien es das Schicksal gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn als er und Mr. Happyface, das Abschleppseil lösten, bemerkte er, dass Castiels Wagen nicht in der Einfahrt stand.

Bestimmt war der Kerl gerade dabei, ein paar unschuldige Passanten umbringen.

Mit Töten und Lügen schien er ja scheinbar nie ein Problem gehabt zu haben.

Hach ja, Mr. Castiel alias Nachrichtenoffzier „Unachtsam" hatte wahrscheinlich mehr Schuld auf sich geladen, als der Teufel selbst.

Nun gut vielleicht war der Typ auch der Teufel.

Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.

Er bezahlte den Pannendienstmitarbeiter und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war nass und die Sonne hatte erst das Straßenniveau erreicht, also musste es trotz all der Ärgernisse der letzten Stunde noch ziemlich früh sein.

Ein Vorteil für ihn, denn dann würde er unbemerkt im Haus verschwinden können, bevor Dr. Castiel Tod seinen alltäglichen Pflichtbesuch machen konnte.

Doch, wie sein Schicksal nun Mal war, bog just in dem Moment, als er auf den Dielenboden seines Flures treten wollte, ein Polizeiwagen, um die Ecke.

Ganz super.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, dann kam der bekanntlich auch angetratscht.

Damit war bewiesen, der Typ war Luzifer in Person.

Doch scheinbar schien sein „toller Freund" ihn heute nicht besuchen zu wollen, denn er stieg in seiner Einfahrt aus und verschwand zielstrebig im Haus.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr im Flur bestätigte Dean seine Vermutung, Castiel würde sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen.

Zumindest vorerst.

Sicherheitshalber verriegelte er die Haustür von innen und schmiss dann die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche an, damit der Kaffee durchgelaufen wäre, wenn er sich neue Kleidung angezogen haben würde.

Als er die Küche, das zweite Mal an diesem Tag betrat, fiel sein Blick auf den Küchentisch.

An seine Lieblingskaffeetasse gelehnt, stand dort ein unbeschriebener Briefumschlag.

Während er sich Kaffee eingoss, griff er nach dem Umschlag und riss diesen am oberen Rand auf.

Es war Dean scheiß egal, ob der Brief im Inneren eingerissen war.

Viel mehr interessierte ihn, was Castiel ihm zu sagen hatte.

Sicherlich viel.

Ein paar Erklärungen wären gut gewesen.

Doch sicherlich würde er keine Erklärung von Cass erhalten, denn dieser konnte ja nichts besser, als Schweigen.

Und küssen vielleicht.

Diese Stadt machte ihn fertig.

Langsam entfaltete er das gefaltete Papier mit den geschwungenen Tintenbuchstaben und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Dean, _

_ich weiß nicht, ob ich so einen Brief beginnen kann, ich hab nicht viel Erfahrung mit Briefen._

_Wahrscheinlich genauso viel Erfahrung, wie ich Freunde habe, also wenig._

_Genauso wenig weiß ich, ob ein „Sorry" ausreichen würde, um das gestern ungeschehen zu machen._

_Sicherlich nicht, denn deine Flucht hat mehr, als tausend Worte gesagt._

_Ich habe gestern meinen besten Freund verloren, weil ich dumm war._

_Ich hätte deinen Zustand nicht so ausnutzen dürfen, du wusstest ja, nicht einmal, wo oben und unten war._

_Du warst in einem Rauschzustand von deinen überdosierten Schmerzmitteln, und ich habe es einfach ausgenutzt._

_Es tut mir Leid._

_Ich war ein schlechter Freund und ein selbstsüchtiger, noch dazu. _

_Natürlich kann ich auch verstehen, dass du mich nach diesem „Vorfall", den ich übrigens mehr als alles andere in meinem Leben bereue, nicht mehr sehen möchtest._

_Ich werde jeden Morgen, um neun Uhr vorbeikommen und dich mit dem Nötigsten versorgen._

_Nein, du musst mich morgens nicht sehen._

_Denn ich werde immer, um genau neun Uhr kommen und du kannst gerne in dieser Zeit das Haus verlassen._

_Es macht mich zwar traurig meinen besten Freund verloren zu haben, aber ich hoffe ich erleichtere dir die Flucht vor deiner Psychologin, wenn ich dir die Pflichtbesuche provisorisch noch abstatte._

_Du fehlst mir schon jetzt._

_Das war die beste Zeit meines Lebens._

_Ich war endlich einmal Castiel und kein Monster, oder eben auch nicht, der „komische Irre" von nebenan. _

_Danke, dafür Dean._

_Dein Freund,_

_Cass_

Die geschwungene Handschrift gehörte eindeutig Cass.

Unverkennbar.

Das ein Monster, so eine ordentliche Handschrift haben konnte.

Seltsame Welt.

Langsam faltete Dean den Brief zusammen und starrte düster in seine halbvolle Kaffeetasse.

Wie schön, Cass, doch vorgab nichts zu wissen.

Natürlich spielte er das Unschuldslamm.

Keiner würde den Vorzeigepolizisten für einen kaltblütigen Kriegsverbrecher halten.

Immerhin hatte er sogar Dean hinters Licht führen können.

Dann würde Cass, dass sicherlich erst Recht bei ein paar leichtgläubigen Menschen aus Sioux Falls schaffen.

Menschen, die sicherlich auch an Elfen glaubten.

Um es auch jedem noch einmal glasklar zu machen: Sioux Falls war die Stadt der Irren.

Und Mörder.

Kein Wunder, dass ihm in dieser Stadt, dumme Ideen kamen.

Musste wohl an der Luft in Sioux Falls liegen.

Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er sich das Aufnahmegerät, von der Flurkommode geholt und die Aufnahmetaste mit einem leisen Knacken nach unten gedrückt.

_Aufnahme 17 ; 2004 /05 / 19_

_Hei, Cass._

_Soll ich dich vielleicht Nachrichtenoffzier Castiel Novak nennen? _

_Oder doch Schwachkopf?_

_Du hast wirklich Talent im Briefe schreiben._

_Mehr Talent, als in der Informationsbeschaffung._

_Die Erkenntnis von heute ist, dass Mörder eine schöne Handschrift haben._

_Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als ob du nicht wüsstest von, was ich rede._

_Aber hei, du hast dich Monster genannt, das beschreibt dich, meiner Meinung nach super gut._

_Deine Selbsteinschätzung scheint wenigstens noch normal zu sein._

_Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Rest deines Verstandes. _

_Nur so zur Info, ich bin der First Liteunant, des Zuges, den du im Irak in den sicheren Tod geschickt hast._

_Ja, Schätzchen ich habe die Granaten Hölle mehr oder weniger überlebt._

_Deine Kamikaze – Aktion ist damit scheinbar, nicht aufgegangen._

_Zu schade, damit wäre deine weiße Weste, dann wohl ruiniert._

_Gern geschehen._

_Heißt, ja nicht umsonst Rache ist süß._

Mit zitternden Händen legte er das Tonbandgerät, neben den unbeschriebenen Briefumschlag.

Nach kurzem Zögern, griff er nach dem Magnetkugelschreiber an der Kühlschranktür und hinterließ seiner privaten Krankenschwester eine unsaubere Notiz.

_Hör dir die letzte Aufnahme auf dem Tonbandgerät an._

_Vielleicht siehst du dir auch Mal das Foto an und liest die Daten auf der Rückseite._

_Ach ja, der in der Mitte auf dem Foto bin ich, der Rest sind tote Männer._

_Aber, das weißt du, ja , sicherlich schon._

Dean riss jede einzelne Tür der Thekenschränke seiner Küche auf und suchte den kleinen Briefumschlag mit den Fotos aus seiner Militärzeit.

In der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes, neben der Spüle, wurde er schließlich, auch, fündig.

Hastig begann er die Fotos durchzublättern und das bestimmte Foto aus Fort Benning, vor dem großen Absprung, zu suchen.

Das Foto, dass ihn und seine Männer zeigte, wie sie im Vordergrund einer M-109 – Mirage – Maschine, mit voller Ausrüstung posierten.

Auf dem sie alle lachten und scherzten, um die aufkommende Nervosität zu überspielen.

Das Foto, das ihr Letztes , als Truppe hatte werden sollen.

Und all das, wegen diesem beschissenen Nachrichtenoffizier, der seine Arbeit nicht richtig gemacht hatte.

Dem beschissenen Nachrichtenoffzier, der bis vor wenigen Stunden sein bester Freund gewesen war.

Wie gesagt, bei Freundschaften, hatte Dean die Dummheit, wohl mit Löffeln gefressen.

Vorsichtig drehte er das Foto um und betrachtete die leicht verschmierten Linien der Namen seiner Männer auf der Rückseite.

Vielleicht würde Cass Mitgefühl zeigen, wenn er wusste, wen er getötet hatte.

Doch der Kerl war kälter, als Eis.

All, das hier war nur ein sinnloser Versuch sich die Gefühle für seinen Freund auszureden.

Was erwartete er, denn bitte auch?

Dass Cass sich dem Kriegsgericht stellen würde mit dem Geständnis am Tod von elf Männern im Irakkrieg beteiligt gewesen zu sein?

Haha, wenn sein „toller Freund", mit dem Nebenjob Killer, das tun sollte, dann wäre er genial dämlich.

Wahrscheinlich würde er eher ihn zur Seite schaffen und untertauchen, als sich dem Ausschuss, für Fehlentscheidungen bei militärischen Operationen, zu stellen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er das Foto sinken und griff erneut zum Stift und kritzelte, die Nummer des Ausschusses auf den Briefumschlag.

Jeder Nachrichtenoffizier kannte diese Nummer.

Sollte sie zumindest kennen.

Dann legte er die Notiz auf das Tonbandgerät und schob das Foto, unter die Plastikabdeckung des Kassettendeckes.

Man musste schon blind sein, um das Foto nicht zu sehen.

Obwohl, der Jack Ripper der Neuzeit von nebenan, übersah ja sogar vier große Granatwerfergeschütze bei der Planung von militärischen Einsätzen.

Also musste er blinder, als seine eigene Uroma sein.

Und seine Uroma war hundertsieben und tot.

Mit einem schnellen Blick zur Digitalanzeige des Backofens verflüchtigte sich jeder Gedanke an Frühstück, denn diese strahlte ihm in großen, neongrünen Strichen: 8:54 a.m. entgegen.

Gleich würde Cass kommen.

Doch vorher wäre er schon über alle Berge.

Mit hastigen Schritten griff Dean nach dem Nötigsten und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten den Bürgersteig in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu dem Haus des Mörders.

Leider war der Impala, ja immer noch kaputt.

Seltsamer Zufall, dass mal wieder Cass Schuld war.

Wirklich seltsamer Zufall, ungefähr genauso unerwartet, wie Weihnachten am 24. Dezember jeden Jahres.

Hätte dieser Idiot ihn nicht geküsst, hätte er nicht flüchten müssen.

Eher gesagt, wäre, der Kerl, kein Mörder, dann hätte er nicht flüchten müssen.

Der Kuss war ja eindeutig nicht Grund der Flucht gewesen.

Oder doch?

Dean war unsicher und verbrachte den Rest des Tages, grübelnd in einem kleinen Diner.

Die Dämmerung hatte einsetzt, als Dean das Diner verließ.

Er hatte tatsächlich den ganzen Nachmittag, damit verbracht sich einmal durch das ganze Sortiment der Bar zu trinken.

Wirklich lohnenswert war es, ja, nicht gewesen.

Immerhin hatte jeder Schnaps beschissener geschmeckt, als der, den er davor probiert hatte.

Musste wohl auch wieder an der Stadt liegen.

Die Leute in Sioux Falls hatten einfach keinen Geschmack.

Genauso, wenig wie Gehirn.

Die beiden Worte fingen, ja, nicht umsonst beide mit einem großen „G" an.

Die Straßenlaternen begannen, gerade zu flackern, als er sein Zuhause erreichte.

Es war genauso dunkel, im Inneren, wie heute Morgen, als er es verlassen hatte.

Also, war sein Lieblingskrankenschwester, mit dem mörderischen Nebenjob, schon dagewesen.

Es wäre auch wirklich seltsam gewesen, wenn Cass, fast einen halben Tag, in seinem Haus zugebracht hätte.

Irgendwie gruselig.

Wer wusste schon, was der Kerl in seiner Freizeit so trieb.

Außer Bomben legen, natürlich.

Irgendwie waren seine Gedanken in dieser Stadt angetrunken nicht besser, als nüchtern.

Schade, hätte, ja, funktionieren können.

Aber scheinbar konnte man den Wahnsinn dieser Stadt nicht ausblenden.

Nicht mit Alkohol.

Nicht mit Drogen.

Und auch nicht mit Sex.

Genau, eigentlich war er, ja, in das Diner gegangen, um eine heiße Lady abzuschleppen.

Doch irgendwie hatte es nicht klappen wollen.

Klar, die Ladys dieser Stadt waren verrückt, aber vielleicht waren sie, ja, auch verrückt im Bett.

Verrückt im Sinne von einfallsreich.

Offen für Neues.

Leider, war der Plan total in die Hose gegangen.

Irgendwie wollte der gestrige Abend nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden.

Es war lächerlich, doch irgendwie hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt, Cass zu betrügen.

Super, jetzt stellte er Cass schon beinahe, als seinen Partner da.

Sie würden wirklich ein super Paar abgeben:

Traumatisierter Ex- Soldat heiratet den Kerl, der ihn fast umgebracht hat.

Die perfekte Liebesgeschichte für alle Twilight- Fans.

Bald in allen Kinos von Sioux Falls zu sehen.

Greifen Sie zu, die Tickets sind gratis, müssen nur in meine Straße kommen und Sie sehen die Lovestory des Jahrhunderts.

Aber, hei, es gibt kein Happy – End.

Denn das ist das wahre Leben und das wahre Leben ist bekanntlich ein Arschloch.

Oder eine Arschkrampe.

Bei dem Gedanken an das Schimpfwort seines Freundes ließ Dean den Blick zu dessen Einfahrt wandern.

Das Licht in zwei Räumen war an, aber die Gardinen waren zugezogen.

Schade, eigentlich, vielleicht hätte er – Ed Gein 2, dann inflagranti bei einem Mord erwischt.

Dean versicherte sich zwei Mal, dass niemand in den dunklen Fenstern von Cass Haus stand und huschte dann zu seiner Eingangstür.

Er hatte, doch gerade nicht wirklich mit einem Mordanschlag gerechnet oder?

Doch hatte er.

Immerhin musste man auf alles gefasst sein, wenn der eigene Nachbar schon zwölf Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Besonders, wenn der Kerl, nebenbei noch dein bester Freund war.

Der beste Freund, der dich gestern, ohne einen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit, geküsst hatte.

Und leider auch der beste Freund, der ein kaltblütiges Arschloch war.

Ironischerweise arbeitete Cass jetzt, ja, auch noch bei der Polizei.

Die Bösen jagen die Bösen in Sioux Falls.

Amerika ging wirklich den Bach runter.

Genauso, wie sein Leben.

Entnervt drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss, bis die Tür aufsprang und er in seinen Flur hineinschlüpfen konnte.

Mit einem leichten Stoß ließ er die Tür geräuschvoll zu knallen.

Hei, Cass, wenn du mich umbringen willst, ich bin jetzt Zuhause.

Das war dein Startsignal, die Granatenwerfer auszupacken.

Komm schon, los, ich bin schon zehn Sekunden im Flur und gehe jetzt zur Küche.

Manchmal waren seine Gedanken so lächerlich, wie sein Leben.

Musste an seiner posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung liegen.

Er hatte bestimmt irgendeinen Defekt im Kopf.

Obwohl Dean Winchester war nicht verrückt.

Zumindest war er es, vor seinem Umzug nach Sioux Falls, nicht gewesen.

Okay, zugegebenermaßen, vor Sioux Falls, hatte er auch noch nicht neben einem Mörder gewohnt und noch nie einen Kerl geküsst.

Irgendwie verständlich, wenn man von dieser Stadt den Verstand verlor.

Darauf musste man anstoßen.

Okay, anstoßen, war vielleicht etwas schlecht, aber einen Drink musste man sich darauf, alle Male genehmigen.

Natürlich trank Dean nur aus Genuss.

Nein, er würde doch nie auf die Idee kommen sich zu betrinken, um zu vergessen.

Selbstverständlich, nicht.

Wie gesagt Ironie, sollte nicht zu Herzanfällen führen, sonst wäre er der nächste Patient für die gemütliche Pension Friedhof, mit Betten aus feinstem Eichenholz.

Einziges Problem, an dieser noblen Pension, war der Umstand, dass man tot war.

Nicht, dass er ein Problem, damit gehabt hätte, aber Sammy sicherlich.

Genau, er hatte Sam anrufen wollen.

Genau, dass war es, was er vergessen hatte.

Sein Handy lag in der Küche und die angebrochene Whiskey-Flasche stand im Kühlschrank.

Perfekte Raumaufteilung, konnte man das nennen.

Eine einfache Reihenfolge: Zuerst telefonieren, dann betrinken.

Das war wohl wirklich die bessere Reihenfolge.

Besser für Sammy, aber ganz bestimmt nicht für ihn.

Das helle Licht über dem Herd ging mit leichtem Flackern an, als Dean an der altmodischen Kordel zog.

Irgendetwas an der Küche war anders und das lag eindeutig nicht an dem schrecklichen Neonlicht der Herdbeleuchtung.

Vielmehr an dem kleinen Tonband, das neben seinem eigenen lag.

Das Ding musste Cass gehören.

Aber vielleicht hatte sich sein eigenes Aufnahmegerät auch entschieden sich fortzupflanzen.

Der Witz an der ganzen Sache konnte jetzt ruhig herauskommen, denn er war schon lange umzingelt.

Schade.

Scheinbar war der Witz gestorben.

Bei seinem Leben wirklich kein Wunder.

Irgendwie ging alles in seinem Leben, irgendwann den Bach runter.

Da konnte man, wirklich nur noch von Schicksal reden.

Während er sich Whiskey in ein Weinglas füllte, glitt sein Blick, zwischen dem Handy auf der Theke und dem Aufnahmegerät, mit dem kleinen Umschlag, hin und her.

Dean war sich unschlüssig, doch dann siegte erneut die Neugier und er setzte sich an den Tisch.

Unter dem Kassettendeck des Aufnahmegerätes war ein kleiner Umschlag, der kaum größer war, als seine Notiz von heute Morgen.

Vorsichtig löste Dean den Umschlag aus dem Kassettendeck, während er an seinem Whiskey nippte.

Der Inhalt des Umschlages klimperte metallisch und Dean war sich augenblicklich, über den geheimen Inhalt, sicher.

Wirklich sehr makaber Cass, mir deine Erkennungsmarke dazulassen.

Obwohl, man könnte - sie ans Kriegsgericht schicken und dich richtig lange für fahrlässige Tötung einbuchten.

Nannte man das im Krieg überhaupt „fahrlässige Tötung"?

Egal, rechtliche Grundlagen waren eher die Sache seines Bruders.

Dean hatte mit diesem Paragraphen – Mist nichts am Hut.

Hier trat einmal mehr sein erster Grundsatz des Lebens ein:

Bei Fragen nicht verzagen, eher Sammy fragen und zu Tode plagen.

Vorsichtig ließ er die Erkennungsmarke seines besten Freundes, an der Kette herab baumeln.

Hin und wieder stießen die Metallplättchen zusammen und es klickte leise.

Irgendwie hatte er gerade das starke Bedürfnis seine eigene Erkennungsmarke zu holen.

Nicht etwa, um diese an Cass weiterzugeben.

Wenn es jemals, soweit kommen sollte, würde er sich wirklich lieber die Kugel geben.

Nein, viel eher wollte er die vier Metallplättchen miteinander vergleichen.

Vielleicht gab es irgendeinen Hinweis, wieso Cass sie so kaltblütig, in den Tod geschickt, hatte.

Obwohl, was sollte ihm ein Stück Metall schon sagen können?

Außer, „Hallo – diese Marke gehört Castiel Novak, dem Mann, der dich fast umgebracht hat"

Entnervt ließ er die Kette auf den Tisch fallen und beobachtete, wie diese über den Rand schlitterte.

Sekundenbruchteile später hörte man ein metallisches Klicken auf dem Boden, dann war es wieder still in seiner Küche.

Vorsichtig griff er erneut in den Umschlag und zog eine kleine, rechteckige Pappkarte hervor.

Die Ecken des kleinen Fotos waren abgenutzt und die Schrift auf der Rückseite beinahe unleserlich.

Typisch Füllfederhalter.

Fotos beschriftete man mit Kugelschreiber, der nicht verwischen konnte, das war Gesetz.

Ob nun in der US – Army oder Zuhause.

Es war immer Gesetz.

Also, war Cass schon immer doof gewesen.

Die Evolution hatte vielleicht den Affen zum Menschen gemacht.

Doch die Evolution des Trenchcoat Columbo hatte den Menschen, wieder zum Affen, im Trenchcoat, gemacht.

Obwohl Affen waren nicht dumm.

Sein bester Freund offensichtlich schon.

Dean leerte das halbvolle Whiskeyglas in einem Zug und hielt sich mit beiden Händen das Foto vor die Augen, um die Beschriftung lesen zu können.

Nach ein bisschen Rätselraten hatte er es geschafft und den kleinen Dreizeiler auf der Rückseite entziffert.

_Camp Toccoa, Georgia – 2003/02/05_

_Verwundeter des Informationseinsatzes der Nachrichtenoffiziere der Airborne _

_( links: Capt. Castiel Novak ; rechts: Maj. Zachariah Hardington) _

Cass war erschreckend dünn und blass auf dem Foto.

Die nackten Beine, die unter der Bettdecke hervorlugten, wirkten fast so weiß, wie die ekelhafte Krankenhausbettwäsche.

Wenn man von dem Gelbstich der Bettwäsche absah.

Krankenhausbettwäsche in einer undefinierbaren Farbe zwischen hell- und kotzgelb.

Wie passend, dass Dean damals, dieselbe Bettwäsche gehabt hatte.

Die dunklen Haare hingen Cass platt in die Stirn und ein kleiner Schnitt in der linken Augenbraue, war mit Tapepflaster fest verklebt.

Man sah Cass seinen Kriegsdienst eindeutig an.

Ach nein, Cass hatte, ja, im Informationsdienst gearbeitet.

Wie hatte Dean, dass bloß vergessen können?

Das war doch das schönste Detail, über seinen lieben Freund, mit dem dunklen Geheimnis.

Während der ältere Mann neben Cass lächelte, als hätte er alle Honigkuchenpferde der Welt gegessen, sah Cass nicht wirklich glücklich aus.

Nicht, dass Dean ihn jemals „glücklich" gesehen hatte.

Kein Wunder, scheinbar war der liebe Nachbar von nebenan, ja, auch nur glücklich, wenn er ein paar Unschuldige umbringen konnte.

Eindeutig Psychopath.

Wie passend für eine, der wenigen Städte, in der das Programm für Irak – Veteranen lief.

Doch Dean musste sich eingestehen, dass Cas auf dem Foto, irgendwie eingeschüchtert wirkte.

Genau, eingeschüchtert, war das passende Wort.

Die Schultern waren, unter dem dünnen Krankenhaushemd, zu einer steifen Linie verspannt und das Lächeln wirkte schrecklich gespielt.

Gespielt, wie das ganze Leben, von dem Mörder, von nebenan.

Scheinbar schien dieser Zachariah, der Vorgesetzte von Cass zu sein, denn er hatte ihm, beinahe freundschaftlich die Hand auf die rechte Schulter gelegt.

Doch irgendetwas an dem Bild war seltsam.

Seltsam im Sinne von „ganz üble Vorahnung.

Dean hielt sich das Bild, näher vor das Gesicht und ließ seinen Blick, näher über den lädierten Castiel wandern.

Neben ein paar Prellungen an den Armen und Beinen, wirkte dieser unversehrt.

Jedoch irritierten Dean, die Hände seines besten Freundes.

Denn beide Hände waren in dicke Verbände gewickelt, als hätte Cass sich verbrannt.

Sicherlich irgendeine Kriegsverletzung.

Der Kerl würde sich sogar an einem Campingkocher verbrennen.

Wenn nicht sogar an einem Kühlschrank.

Nachdem Dean, das seltsame Foto, weggelegt hatte, saß er einige Zeit unschlüssig herum und starrte die Wand an.

Die Wand bestand aus einundvierzig Fließen.

Interessante Feststellung.

Fast genauso interessant, wie Politik.

Sterbenslangweilig.

Seine Hände zuckten immer wieder nach dem Aufnahmegerät, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Nachdem er einige Minuten länger ins Leere gestarrt hatte, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und griff nach dem Aufnahmegerät.

Er schloss das Kassettendeck und stellte die Lautstärke ein, bevor er die Playtaste, mit einem Knacken einrasten ließ.

Während er das leere Whiskey – Glas unschlüssig gegen seine Lippen presste und mit den Füßen wippte, hörte er einige Sekunden nur rauschen, bis die Spule der Kassette gelesen wurde.

_Hei, Dean. _

_Ich bin's Cass, ich weiß, dass du nichts von mir hören willst, aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen, dass alles aufzuklären._

_Naja, soweit es halt möglich ist._

_Das hier ist mein altes Aufnahmeband, aus der Zeit, als ich bei der US – Army, als Nachrichtenoffizier tätig war, wie du schon richtig erkannt hast._

_Ich hoffe du verdrehst jetzt nicht die Augen und denkst, dass ich nur nach faulen Ausreden suche._

_Es tut mir so leid, dass deine Männer gestorben sind._

_Natürlich, bin ich jetzt auch klüger und weiß, dass ich dir nie so nahe hätte kommen dürfen._

_Alleine wegen meiner moralischen Schuld an deinem Leid._

_Meiner Schuld an deinen Problemen._

_Besonders an deiner Psychologin._

_Wahrscheinlich habe ich Dinge, mal wieder schlimmer gemacht, als sie waren._

_Aber dafür bin ich, ja, scheinbar Spezialist. _

_Doch ich möchte dir, meine Geschichte erzählen Dean, meine wirkliche Geschichte._

_Und ganz vielleicht wirst du mir dann, irgendwo tief in dir vergeben._

_Wir werden uns zwar nie wieder sehen, aber ich kann in dem Gewissen leben, dass du die ganze Wahrheit kennst._

_Ich glaube, es ist gut, wenn du dich hinsetzt, denn die ganze Wahrheit, braucht ein bisschen Zeit._

_Ein bisschen viel Zeit. _

…

_Naja, entschuldige mein Schweigen, aber ich habe überlegt, wo ich anfange._

_Vielleicht konntest du, ja die Zeilen auf der Rückseite des Fotos lesen._

_Das ist der Ort, wo diese Geschichte 2001 begonnen hat und hoffentlich vor ein paar Monaten geendet hat._

_Georgia – Toccoa. _

_Einziges Militärcamp in ganz Georgia, für die Ausbildung von Nachrichtenoffizieren. _

_Dort bin auch ich ausgebildet worden, der Mann, neben mir auf dem Foto war mein Vorgesetzter._

_Ein guter Vorgesetzter._

_Aber, auch nur so lange, bis ich zu zweifeln begonnen habe._

_Ich habe daran gezweifelt, ob es richtig ist: Menschen für „das Paradies" auf Erden zu foltern._

_Zumindest hat Zachariah immer gesagt, er würde im Namen, der friedlichen Welt verhören._

_Verhören kann man bei ihm, mit foltern gleichsetzen._

_Von Schlafentzug, bis körperliche Züchtigung, war alles vertreten._

_Selbst vor, Frauen und Kindern, machte er nicht halt._

_Er war kaltblütig und einer der besten Nachrichtenoffiziere in Toccoa._

_Doch anstatt ihn als Vorbild zu sehen, begann ich an ihm zu zweifeln._

_Ich wollte meine „dreckige Arbeit" nicht mehr verrichten. _

_Du kannst es auch „aussteigen" aus der Army nennen._

_Doch ich wusste zu viel._

_Ich wusste, was Zachariah, hinter dem Rücken des Gesetzes, tat._

_Er musste verhindern, dass ich die Chance zum Reden bekam._

_So wurde ich vom „Folterer" zum „Gefolterten._

_Das Foto zeigt angebliche Kriegsverletzungen, doch du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was dahinter gesteckt hat._

_Eindeutig kein misslungener Einsatz._

_Diesen Einsatz für die Vorbereitung des Irak – Einsatzes hat es nie gegeben._

_Alles nur Tarnung. _

_Ich meine, es ist schon seltsam, dass ich beide Hände verbrannt hatte, aber naja der Army war das alles egal._

_Der typische, fehlgeschlagene Einsatz, halt._

_Nichts Besonderes. _

_Wenn interessiert es schon, wenn ein einfacher Captain verwundet wird? _

_Richtig, niemanden._

_Wahrscheinlich bist du jetzt noch verwirrter, Dean._

_Weil das Einzige, was du jetzt verstehst, ist, dass ich es auch nicht leicht hatte, in der Army._

_Sicherlich denkst du, ich will Mitleid von dir, aber eigentlich ist das, erst der Anfang der Geschichte. _

_Mein Vorgesetzter hatte neben seinem „kleinen, dreckigen Hobby" noch einige weitere schmutzige Geschäfte im Irak laufen._

_Soweit ich weiß, stand ganz oben auf der Liste Waffenhandel mit dem Feind._

_Wir reden hier nicht von ein paar Gewehren, Dean._

_Sondern, von einer ganz anderen Größenordnung – nämlich nuklearen Raketen._

_Der Irak hätte, mit ihnen die Chance bekommen, fast jedes Land in ganz Europa auszulöschen._

_Wahrscheinlich hätten die Dinger sogar, weit genug gereicht, um eine große Stadt in Amerika zu pulverisieren. _

_Wie gesagt, wie du eben wieder gehört hast, wusste ich viel über Zachariahs krumme Dinger._

_Wahrscheinlich, zu viel, denn ich erhielt den Auftrag, der dein Leben zerstört hat._

_Ich kannte dich damals noch nicht, du warst, für mich ein Name auf Papier._

_Liteunant Dean Winchester – 4. Regiment. Paratroopers US – Airborne. _

_Unter deinem Namen stand in wenigen Sätzen, dass du zu loyal seist, dass es nötig sei dich zu liquidieren._

_Ich weigerte mich._

_Es ist gegen meine Moral Menschen umzubringen, wenn es nicht nötig war, um das Leben meiner Männer zu schützen._

_Doch Zachariah wusste, wie er mich unterdrücken konnte._

_Ein paar Stunden später, in seinem kleinen Hinterzimmer, für die schmutzigen Arbeiten, stimmte ich seelisch und körperlich gebrochen zu._

_Der Mensch hat ungefähr 300 Knochen._

_Gefühlt war mindestens die Hälfte davon gebrochen. _

_Somit war mein Auftrag, dich auf eine Selbstmordmission zu schicken._

_Ich weiß, dass ich schwach war, dass ich rebellieren hätte können._

_Ja, ich hätte zum Kriegsgericht gehen sollen und Zachariah wegen Amtsmissbrauches anschwärzen, doch ich tat nichts._

_Einfach Nichts._

_Ich ließ euch, damals noch etwas weiter im Norden des Flughafens abspringen._

_Das war das Einzige, was ich unter der Fuchtel meines Vorgesetzten tun konnte._

_Ein paar falsche Koordinaten angeben._

_Zumindest, um ein paar kleine Grad, zu weit im Norden. _

_Denn von Karten hatte Zachariah keine Ahnung._

_Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass ihr länger, als eine halbe Stunde zum Flughafen brauchen würdet._

_Denn nach einer halben Stunde war mein Vorgesetzter kurz weg und ich konnte ein Telegramm schicken._

_Das Telegramm klärte euren Einsatzleiter auf._

_Doch, da war es schon zu spät._

_Später wurde Zachariah von dem Kriegsgericht wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschheit verurteilt und aus seinem hohen Posten suspendiert._

_Ich erhielt einige Orden und war ein Held._

_Ein ziemlich schlechter Held, der mit der Gewissheit leben musste, dass er zwölf Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte._

_Seitdem ich dich kenne, weiß ich zwar, dass ich nur elf Menschen auf dem Gewissen habe, aber ich muss mit der Gewissheit leben, dass ich den Mann kenne, den ich damals liquidieren sollte._

_Nicht nur liquidieren sollte, sondern es auch, fast, getan habe. _

_Es tut mir Leid, Dean._

_Ich hätte dir, nie so nahe, kommen sollen._

_Eine Freundschaft zwischen einem „gezwungenen" Mörder und seinem „Fast – Opfer" kann einfach nicht funktionieren._

_Ich hoffe, du hörst dir diese Zeilen an und kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen._

_Falls, du mich beim Kriegsgericht anzeigen möchtest, habe ich dir meine Erkennungsmarke dagelassen._

_Da meine Aufnahmezeit gleich zu Ende ist, verabschiede ich mich jetzt von dir, Dean._

_Danke für alles._

_Du bist ein toller Freund und sicherlich ein noch besserer Liteunant gewesen._

_Tschüss, Dean._

_Ich sage nicht auf Wiedersehen, denn das wird es, verständlicherweise, nicht mehr geben._

_Viel Glück._

_Dein, ewig schuldiger, Freund Cass. _

Das leise Rauschen der Kassettenspule war noch einige Minuten, in der Küche, zu hören, während Dean zum zweiten Mal, an diesem Abend, ins Leere starrte.

Plötzlich hörte die Spule, im Inneren, des Aufnahmegerätes, auf sich zu drehen und es war still in der Küche.

Dean hörte nur noch das leise Tropfen des undichten Wasserhahns und seine eigenen, beschleunigten Atemzüge.

Es wollte jetzt nicht über, das eben Gehörte nachdenken.

Doch er musste.

Er musste, weil er jetzt die ganze Wahrheit kannte.

Immer wieder kreiste ihm, das Wort „liquidiert", im Kopf herum.

Wie eine endlose Schleife aus Unverständnis.

Wieso hatte man ihm, das angetan?

Wieso hatte man, Cass, diese Last auf die Schultern gelegt?

Wenn es einen Gott dort oben gab, hatte Dean in diesem Moment vollkommen den Glauben, in ihn, verloren.

Dean erhob sich schwankend, wie ein Betrunkener, von dem Holzstuhl und stakste benommen, zu der Erkennungsmarke, am Fuße des Tisches.

Langsam bückte er sich und versuchte die schwarzen Punkte vor seinen Augen zu ignorieren.

Die Ohnmacht riss mit aller Macht an ihm, doch Dean hielt stand.

Er war nicht umsonst Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester hatte schlimmere Wahrheiten verkraftet.

Nicht wirklich, aber vielleicht musste man wirklich optimistisch denken, um diese Stadt irgendwann heile verlassen zu können.

Die Stadt der „unangenehmen Wahrheiten".

Sioux Falls, war der Ort geworden, an dem alle seine Fragen eine Antwort gefunden hatten.

Eine wahre Antwort, mit unangenehmem Beigeschmack.

Dem Beigeschmack nach Schuld und dem Bewusstsein überreagiert zu haben.

Er hatte an dem gestrigen Abend überreagiert.

Cass hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu rechtfertigen.

Doch er hätte alles Recht der Welt, dazu gehabt.

Besonders nach den Dingen, die er im Irak erlebt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte Dean die Erkennungsmarke auf den Tisch und griff mit zitternden Händen nach seinem Handy.

Er verrutschte einige Male, bis er das Telefonbuch öffnen konnte und Sammys Nummer gefunden hatte.

Eigentlich konnte man bei fünf Kontakten nicht lange suchen, doch heute war alles, eh ein wenig anders.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in einem seiner Alpträume gefangen.

Einem sehr lebhaften.

Während er sich das schwere Handy gegen das Ohr drückte und die „Tut – Geräusche" mitzählte, starrte er die Erkennungsmarke seines besten Freundes an.

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder, um einen einzigen Satz: Es tut mir Leid, Cass – ich verspreche, wir bekommen, das gemeinsam wieder hin.

Es musste noch fünf weiter Male das „Tut – Zeichen" erklingen, bis sein Bruder verschlafen abnahm und das Rauschen in der Leitung leiser wurde.

„Hei, Dean."

„Hast du Mal auf die Uhr gesehen, wie spät es ist?"

Dean drehte sich leicht im Stuhl und stierte zu der Digitalanzeige des Backofens herüber.

1.19 a.m.

„Das geht auch begeisterter, Sammy."

„Ach, es ist doch noch früh, es braucht, ja, nicht jeder seine zehn Stunden Schönheitsschlaf."

Dean konnte vor seinem inneren Auge, das entnervte Gesicht seines Bruders sehen, der ihm den nächtlichen Anruf, sicher ein paar Monate lang übel nehmen würde.

Obwohl Sammy konnte ihm nie etwas übelnehmen.

Egal, was er getan hatte oder noch tun würde, Dean konnte sich sicher sein, dass sein Bruder hinter ihm stehen würde.

Dafür liebte er Sammy.

„Es ist okay, Dean, du musst keine schlechten Witze reißen."

„Wenn du schon so anfängst, ist irgendetwas passiert."

„Was ist los?"

Dean starrte einige Sekunden auf den Küchentisch und kämpfte mit sich selbst.

Er brauchte dringend jemanden zum Reden, aber wie sollte er mit seinem eigenen Bruder über seine Gefühle reden?

Verdammt, noch Mal, das war eine echt beschissene Idee gewesen.

Jetzt würde er wohl oder übel irgendwann über seine Gefühle reden müssen, denn Sammy hatte Lunte gerochen und würde so lange fragen, bis er wusste was los war.

Scheiße, man.

Das hatte er, ja, Mal wieder super hinbekommen.

„Nichts, Sammy, ich wollte mich bloß melden, weil ich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich beschäftigt war mit meiner neuen Arbeit und nicht anrufen konnte."

„Nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, dass, dein großer Bruder, nicht alleine auf sich aufpassen kann."

Das Zähneknirschen seines Bruders und das leise, verzweifelte Seufzen versuchte Dean zu überhören.

Hoffentlich würde Sammy, die Geschichte so abkaufen und die Sache ruhen lassen.

Hoffentlich.

„Dean, deine Psychiaterin hat mich angerufen."

„Du musst mich nicht belügen, ich weiß genauso gut, wie du, dass es dir nicht gut geht."

Dean japste kurz nach Luft und begann nervös in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte, war die Leitung einige Sekunden still.

Immerhin konnte er noch immer hoffen, dass Sammy nichts von Cass wusste, denn sonst würde die Sache kompliziert werden.

Bitte, dass die Schlampe, wenigstens einmal spärlich mit Details gewesen war.

„Was, hat Sie dir Schönes über mich erzählt?"

„Ich hoffe, doch nur Positives, du weißt doch, dass ich ein, von Grund auf, anständiger Bürger bin."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war leises Gemurmel zu hören und jemand bat seinen Bruder wieder ins Bett zu kommen.

Sicherlich Jess, die sich Sorgen um Sammy machte, weil dessen Bruder ein traumatisierter Soldat ohne Mainieren war.

So schlimm, war er dann auch wieder nicht.

Okay er unordentlich, er nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und war großkotzig, aber, hei, niemand ist perfekt.

Außer vielleicht Dr. Sexy.

Doch, der, gehörte nun wirklich nicht in dieses Gespräch.

„Dean, Sie hat mir von dem Autounfall erzählt und dass es ganz schön knapp gewesen sei, mit deinem Leben."

„Ich denke, ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht reden willst, aber vielleicht würde es dir gut tun."

Erneut streifte Dean mit langen Schritten durch die Küche zum Kühlschrank und wollte die Whiskey – Flasche herausholen, doch ließ es bleiben, als er den Entschluss fasste, endlich zu reden.

Er lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen die Küchentheke und atmete einmal tief ein, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

Er spürte, dass sein Kehlkopf zitterte, während er nach einem Anfang, für dieses Gespräch, suchte.

„Ok, Sam, nur das eine Mal, nen Frauenfilm – Moment, aber auch nur, weil du mein kleiner Bruder bist."

Dean hörte Sam am Ende der Leitung laut ausatmen, doch sein Bruder schwieg und wartete darauf, dass er mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Sammy, und wie du schon gesagt hast, es ist spät."

„Du willst sicherlich schlafen […]"

Das war seine natürliche Reaktion, das war einfach er.

Er konnte einfach nicht über seine Gefühle reden.

Das war einfach zu lächerlich.

Oder verzwickt, wie sollte er seinem eigenen Bruder, bitte, erklären, dass er Mal kurz das Ufer gewechselt hatte, um mit einem Mörder rumzumachen.

Am besten erfuhr Sammy einfach nie, was zwischen ihm und Cass vorgefallen war.

„Ich habe Zeit."

„Dean, nein du redest jetzt, den Großteil der Geschichte kenn ich eh, also los."

„Ich schwöre, ich besuche dich Morgen, wenn du jetzt nicht den Mund aufmachst und dann musst du es mir erzählen."

Erneut atmete Dean tief ein und blieb weitestgehend unberührt von der stumpfen Drohung seines Bruders, doch irgendwie traute er Sam einen Überraschungsbesuch schon zu.

Ohgott, nein.

Scheiße.

Dann redete er lieber am Telefon, wo das Lügen doch deutlich einfacher war.

Von Angesicht zu Angesicht wäre die ganze Geschichte noch lächerlicher.

Dann lieber so.

„Naja, Sam, es gibt da so einen Freund, nen ziemlich guter Freund von mir, und naja irgendwie ist er nicht ganz so clean, wie ich gedacht hab."

„Es ist kompliziert."

Er versuchte das theatralische Seufzen seines Bruders zu ignorieren, doch sah vor seinem inneren Auge: Sammy, der sein Gesicht in die Handflächen presste und am Verzweifeln war.

Irgendwie hatte er ein Talent dafür Leute zum Verzweifeln zu bringen.

„Du redest, um den heißen Brei, Dean."

„Nimmt er Drogen, oder wie „clean"?"

Der starke Reiz lauthals loszulachen, stieg in Dean auf.

Cass und Drogen?

Dann schon eher Weihnachtsmann und Tanga.

Abartige Vorstellung.

„Ah, Sammy, du weißt, wie du mich fast zum Grinsen bringst ; aber auch nur fast."

„Cass und Drogen? – Eher nicht, nein."

„Seine Vergangenheit ist nicht so ganz clean."

Die Stille die kurz in der Telefonleitung herrschte, machte ihn nervös, sodass er auf den Fußballen hin und her wippte.

Wenn die Schlampe, Sammy, etwas über seinen privaten Pflegedienst erzählt hatte, dann war er sprichwörtlich am Arsch.

„Hat Cass, Drogen, genommen oder, wie?"

„Moment Mal, heißt der Kerl, wirklich Cass?"

„Ach ja, Dean, du bist echt anstrengend."

Langsam wurde ihm dieses ganze Gerede über sein Leben doch zu viel, irgendwie schien sein kleiner Bruder auch einen Narren, an der Drogengeschichte, gefressen zu haben.

Vielleicht sollte er Cass einfach in die Pfanne hauen?

Drogen waren weniger schlimm, als die Schuld am Tod von Menschen.

„Immer zu Diensten im Nerven, Sammy – ist doch meine Aufgabe, als Älterer von uns beiden, nicht wahr?"

Das Brummen vom Ende der Leitung, das er von Sammy erhielt, klang noch eine Nuance genervter, als die Seufzer vorhin.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach weiterreden?

Obwohl kleine Brüder ärgern, war schon immer etwas Feines gewesen.

Ne, heute lieber nicht.

Eindeutig zu spät, um seinen Bruder zu provozieren.

„Ich weiß, zwar nicht, was du mit Drogen hast, Sammy, aber Castiel nimmt keine."

„Clean im Sinne, von seine weiße Weste, ist nicht ganz so weiß, wie ich dachte."

„Sie ist eher blutrot, schöne Vorrausetzung, um Polizist zu werden."

Kurz war ein leises Glucksen zu hören, dann hatte sich sein Bruder wieder gefangen.

Sehr komisch, Sammy.

Wirklich zum Todlachen.

„Castiel, der Polizist, das klingt, wie aus einer deiner billigen Soap Operas."

„Wie hieß, das noch Mal, Dean?"

„Dr. Mega?" – „Ne , stimmt Dr. Sexy."

„Klingt, ja fast, so als hätte dein Cass, ein paar Leichen im Keller, komm so schlimm kann es nicht sein."

Sehr, sehr lustig Sammy.

Schön, dass du über die Leichen in Cass Keller noch so scherzen kannst.

Ich seit vorgestern, leider nicht mehr.

Denn ich bin mit den Leichen befreundet gewesen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat er sogar nen paar Leichen im Keller."

„12, ums genau zu sein."

Kurz war es totenstill, in der Leitung, und Dean konnte seinen Bruder, die Luft scharf einziehen, hören.

Wenige Sekunden später, war ein lautes Knacken in der Leitung zu hören und darauf folgten unruhige Schritte am Ende der Leitung.

Scheinbar schien Sammy aufgestanden zu sein.

Offensichtlich hatte er Deans Quote verstanden.

Hoffentlich.

„Willst du mir gerade erzählen, dass dein Cass, der Kerl ist, der dich, damals fast umgebracht hat?"

Nein, natürlich nicht Sammy.

Cass ist der Weihnachtsmann, das ist das Problem, weißt du.

Ohgott, er hätte dieses Gespräch nie anfangen dürfen.

Es war, verdammt noch Mal, klar gewesen, dass das Ganze so enden musste.

Typisches Beispiel, für sein verschissenes Leben.

„Er ist nicht „mein Cass". „

Manchmal beneidete er sich wirklich, um seinen Einfallsreichtum.

Das war doch wirklich eine super Ablenkung, die wahrscheinlich eh wieder an Sammy abprallen würde.

Mensch, war er gut, im vom Thema ablenken.

Ungefähr so gut, wie ein Stripper beim Kochen.

„Dean, du machst es offensichtlich, dass dieser Cass, der Kerl ist, der den Einsatz verpatzt hat."

Unschlüssig ob er sich setzen sollte, rückte Dean seine Holzküchenstühle vom Tisch weg.

Es entstand ein unangenehmes Kreischen.

Am Ende der Leitung, hörte das Herumlaufen auf und Sammy schien sich wieder gesetzt zu haben.

Dean tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich ungelenk auf einen der Holzstühle fallen.

„Ach, Sammy, ich hab mir so gedacht, Nachforschungen sind doch deine Sache."

„Da sollte man dir den Spaß lassen beim Rätselraten."

Sammy würde, heute wirklich noch den Rekord, im Seufzen, brechen.

Hei, wenigstens einer von ihnen, würde ihren Vater stolz machen.

Es war klar gewesen, dass er es nicht sein würde.

Er hätte Mal wieder sagen können, es läge daran, dass er Dean hieß.

Doch heute schwieg er einfach und schluckte den trockenen Humor herunter.

Lag bestimmt schön schwer im Magen.

Fast so schwer, wie Schuld.

Na, dann guten Appetit.

„Hast du drüber nachgedacht ihn anzuzeigen, Dean?"

„Ich meine, ok er ist dein Freund, aber auch ein Kriegsverbrecher."

Dean musste den Impuls unterdrücken nicht trocken aufzulachen.

Nein, natürlich hatte er niemals, daran gedacht, Cass anzuzeigen.

Um, genau zu sein, nur jede zweite Minute.

Bis Cass ihm die Kassette geschickt hatte.

Das hatte, alles noch komplizierter gemacht.

Danke an den großen Herrn da oben, dass gerade er so ein verkorkstes Leben bekommen hatte.

Großes Dankeschön, mit Präsentkorb.

„Zuerst, ja."

„Aber er ist irgendwie dazu gezwungen geworden, und ach fuck man, die Sache ist schwer, Sam."

Nervös begann Dean mit den Fingerkuppen auf dem Tisch den Refrain von Led Zepplins „When the levee breaks" zu trommeln.

Verdammt, hoffentlich hatte Sammy nicht gemerkt, wie nahe ihm die Sache mit Cass wirklich ging.

„Du, magst ihn, Dean."

Scheiße.

Warum, musste sein Leben ihn so hassen?

Frustriert gab Dean das nervöse Trommeln auf und lauschte kurz dem Knacken der Telefonleitung.

„Nein, aber ich glaube ich hab falsch reagiert."

„Ok gut, vielleicht sogar überreagiert, als ich sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte."

Super, jetzt hatte er auch noch eigenes Fehlverhalten eingestanden.

Sammy musste nur noch zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und er würde Dean in die Ecke gedrängt haben.

Dann würde er reden müssen.

Scheiß Dreck.

„Dean, verarsch mich nicht."

„Du magst ihn, ich meine du hast gerade einen Fehler eingestanden."

„Was bei dir, Sturkopf, schon dem siebten Weltwunder gleicht."

Irgendwie verspürte Dean gerade das dringende Bedürfnis seinen Körper gegen eine Steinwand zu rammen, bis er aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen würde.

Nur leider war er sich sehr bewusst, dass das hier das reale Leben war.

Das super Leben, das er seit knapp einem Monat in Sioux Fall führte.

Welch' Zufall, dass sich scheiße auf super reimt.

„Und, wenn schon, er hat sich verabschiedet und will keinen Kontakt mehr."

Dean stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Gesicht in die Handflächen.

Ihm war gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich zum Heulen zu Mute.

Am liebsten hätte er seine ganze Unsicherheit in Wut verpackt und dieses verfluchte Haus hier zerschlagen.

Er hatte nichts von all dem hier gewollt.

Außer Cass.

Und was hatte er bekommen?

Verdammt, nichts.

Einfach gar nichts.

Die ersten Wuttränen suchten sich den Weg über seine Wangen und er musste ein tiefes Aufschluchzen unterdrücken.

Wieso, verdammt, musste er immer alles kaputt machen, was er anfing?

Ach ja, genau richtig – weil er ein Winchester war.

Der Name war schon Programm.

Programm: Hallo, Tod mit fünfunddreißig.

„Entschuldige dich bei ihm, Dean."

Dean versuchte die Schluchzer, die aus seiner Kehle entweichen wollten, mit aller Kraft, zurückzuhalten und ließ sich Sams Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen.

Eigentlich logisch.

Er und Cas müssten miteinander reden und vielleicht könnten sie wieder „Freunde" werden.

Die gedanklichen Anführungszeichen, bitte ganz dick, ausgeführt.

Das einzige Problem, bei der ganzen Sache, war, dass er und Cass beide nicht so der Typ für viele Worte waren.

Naja, irgendwie würde er, dass schon schaffen.

Optimistisch gesehen, mehr als hassen konnte Cass ihn nicht.

Pessimistisch gesehen, konnte er doch mehr, als ihn hassen, nämlich in umbringen.

Unwahrscheinlich, aber denkbar.

Zumindest für die 99,9 Prozent von ihm, die pessimistisch veranlagt waren

Winchester – Gene halt.

„Ok, einen Versuch ist es wert, mehr als umbringen kann er mich, ja, nicht."

Kurz war es still in der Leitung und Dean drehte sich leicht auf dem Stuhl um, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.

Ein heller Schein ging von Cass Haustür aus und einige Fenster an der Nordseite des Hauses waren auch erleuchtet.

Scheinbar konnte, da noch Jemand nicht schlafen.

Kein Wunder, nach den letzten Tagen.

„Dean."

Wenn Sammy eines seit Kindestagen beherrschte, dann war es diese spezielle Betonung von Dean.

Eine Betonung, die perfekt widerspiegelte, wie sein Bruder die Augen verdrehte und ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde.

„Ich bin müde und lege mich jetzt wieder hin, es ist 3 Uhr, und du solltest dasselbe tun."

„Tschüss, du weißt, wie du mich erreichen kannst, wenn was ist."

Dean wollte gerade zu einem kurzen Tschüss ansetzen und einen seiner dummen Sprüche folgen lassen, als Sam noch einmal zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Du magst ihn."

Die Betonung, die Sam erneut in diese Worte legte, hatte etwas Provozierendes, doch er würde sich nicht reizen lassen.

Denn Provokation war schon immer die Sache der älteren Brüder gewesen und das war nun Mal er.

Also wollte er einfach entnervt schnauben und das Gespräch beenden, als sich ein gemeiner Plan in seinem Kopf entwickelte.

„Vielleicht."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen bedachte Dean, dass scharfe Einatmen seines Bruders, am Ende der Leitung.

Dann drückte er mit einem noch breiteren, selbstgefälligen Grinsen, die Taste zum Auflegen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Gerade eben hatte er seinen Bruder, der sich um Kopf und Kragen redete und ihn bat nicht so kryptisch zu sein, abgewürgt.

Am besten fand Dean, dass er Sam mit der unbeantworteten Frage im Raum stehen lassen hatte „Wie er Cass, denn nun mochte – mögen im Sinne von Freundschaft oder das böse Mögen – Mögen, das immer scheiße bei ihm endete?" .

Ein bisschen Spaß unter Brüdern musste es geben.

Sammy würde ihm seine Verschwiegenheit auch nicht lange übel nehmen, dazu war er einfach zu unwiderstehlich.

Doch nachdem das Hochgefühl von eben verschwunden war, machte sich eine nagende Ungeduld in Dean breit.

Immer öfter stierte er zu dem Haus seines Freundes herüber.

Frustriert presste er sein Gesicht auf die Tischplatte und raufte sich die Haare, bis seine Kopfhaut schmerzhaft brannte.

Mit einem lauten Aufseufzen warf er verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft und erhob sich schwerfällig von dem Holzstuhl.

Wenige Minuten später marschierte er unruhig, durch die dunklen Zimmer seines Hauses.

Nachdem er sich zum fünften Mal den Zeh gestoßen hatte, warf er erneut entwaffnend die Hände über den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Er griff sich die Erkennungsmarke und das Aufnahmeband vom Tisch, der gewaltig schwankte, als Dean ihn in seiner hastigen Reaktion mit dem Fuß anstieß.

Ein letztes Mal versicherte Dean sich, dass in Cass Haus immer noch Licht brannte und stürmte planlos aus der Terassentür.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er die kleine Mauer, die seinen Garten von dem seines Freundes trennte, überwunden und stand in dessen Garten.

Das Gras war kalt und feucht unter seinen bloßen Füßen und erinnerte ihn an die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Plans.

Das alles hier war eine wirkliche Schnapsidee.

Seine dummen Ideen würden ihn noch ins Grab bringen.

Gerade hatten sie Cass Petunien ins Grab gebracht.

Dean war einfach durch irgendwelche Beete gelatscht, auf der Suche, nach dem Weg, zum Haus.

Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, war in gefühlte drei Millionen Beete getreten und hatte sich mindestens sieben Steine in die Füße gerammt.

Wie gesagt, scheiß Idee.

Der schwache Lichtschein, der durch die Gardinen, vor der Terassentür, drang, hatte Dean schließlich auf die Terrasse seines Freundes geführt.

Einige Sekunden zögerte Dean, doch dann, trat er so nah an die Glastür heran, dass er lauschen konnte, ob Cass wach war.

Leise Musik spielte in dem Zimmer, hinter den Gardinen und Dean überwand sich dazu, gegen das Fensterglas zu klopfen.

Sekunden später wurde ihm klar, was Cass, da hörte.

Cass hörte das Lied, dass leise in Deans Haus gelaufen war, als sie sich geküsst hatten.

Eine Welle von Schuld schüttelte Dean und er wollte flüchten, als die Gardine vor dem Fenster weggezogen wurde.

Kurz war er erblindet von der plötzlichen Helligkeit und schirmte seine Augen vor dem stechenden Licht ab.

Als er die Hand sinken ließ, sahen ihm zwei müde, blaue Augen mit überraschtem Ausdruck entgegen und Dean brachte ein verlegenes Lächeln zustande.

Sekunden später hörte Dean, wie der Riegel vor der Terrassentür verschoben wurde und die Tür zur Seite geschoben wurde.

Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare und strich sich einige Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Er musste dringend wieder einmal zum Friseur.

Oder seine eigenen Fingerfertigkeiten würden herhalten müssen.

Aber erst einmal musste er heile, aus dieser Situation herauskommen.

Dean hatte kurz seine Augen gesenkt, als er sich nervös durch die Haare gefahren war und richtete seinen Blick jetzt wieder auf die Terrassentür.

Cass hatte währenddessen die Terrassentür aufgeschoben und sich gegen die linke Seite des Rahmens gelehnt.

Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten und Dean konnte nur die Konturen seines Körpers im Gegenlicht erkennen.

Dean sah Cass ins Gesicht, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit, keine Konturen ausmachen konnte.

Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass Cass sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

Immerhin stand er im Lichtkegel, der aus Wohnzimmer, auf die gepflasterte Terrasse fiel.

Cass senkte seinen Blick zu Boden und Dean erkannte, dass das der Moment war in dem er mit Reden anfangen sollte.

„Hei, Cass."

Cass sah kurz auf, doch als sich ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment trafen, senkte er seinen Blick erneut beschämt.

Dean entschied sich den geringen Abstand noch weiter zu verringern und tat zwei kleine Schritte nach vorne, sodass ihn nur noch eine Armlänge von Cass trennte.

Cass sah weiter zu Boden.

Erst als Dean ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm legte, schreckte er hoch und riss den Blick ruckartig vom Boden nach oben.

Dean war sich jetzt beinahe sicher, dass Cass ihn im Lichtkegel sehen konnte, denn kurz streiften sich ihre Blicke erneut.

Der Kloß in seiner Kehle wollte nicht verschwinden und so räusperte sich Dean kurz, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

Er durfte, dass hier jetzt nicht versauen.

„Hei, Cass, sieh mich an."

Dean spürte das Zittern der Muskeln unter dem dünnen Stoff des Langarm – Shirts, dass Cass trug.

Doch er bemerkte, wie die Silhouette im Lichtkegel ihre Schultern straffte, um sich aufzurichten und ihn dann direkt ansah.

„Ich habe mir dein Band angehört und naja, ich hab wohl ziemlich Mist gebaut."

„Überlegtes Handeln, war nie so meine Stärke, weißt du?"

Kurz glaubte Dean, dass Cass ihn zaghaft angelächelt hatte, doch wenige Sekunden später, tat er es als Einbildung ab.

Warum sollte Cass lächeln?

Dean hatte sich, wie ein Arschloch verhalten und kam angekrochen, wie ein räudiger Hund.

Darüber freute sich niemand.

Obwohl, bei Cass, musste man wohl andere Maßstäbe ansetzen.

„Ich bin halt hier, um alles irgendwie zu retten."

„Unsere Freundschaft, weißt du, Cass."

Dean hörte, wie Cass kurz, scharf einatmete und tat es, als ein gutes Zeichen ab.

Kurze Zeit später, spürte Dean warme Finger auf seinem nackten Oberarm und begann leicht zu zittern.

Dabei war es nicht Mal kalt draußen.

Es war eine dieser Nächte, die zu warm für den Frühling, aber zu kalt für den Sommer waren.

Eine dieser Nächte in denen man, dumme Pläne in die Tat umsetzte.

Wie zum Beispiel seinen besten Freund um vier Uhr morgens zu überfallen und sich entschuldigen zu wollen, obwohl man eigentlich im Recht gewesen war.

Naja, im Endeffekt war es ein Missverständnis gewesen.

Ein extrem dummes Missverständnis, dass ihn fast seinen besten Freund gekostet hatte.

Vorsichtig löste er seine Hand von der Schulter seines Freundes und griff in die Tasche seiner Jogginghose.

Seine linke Hand zitterte heftig, als er das kleine Metallplättchen mit seinen Fingern umschloss und metallisch klirrend hervorzog.

Vorsichtig versuchte er die verdrehte Kette zu entwirren.

Das leise Klirren klang auf der stillen Terrasse unnatürlich leise und Dean war erstaunt, als ihm auffiel, dass Cass schon wieder zu Boden sah.

Scheinbar, schien er Deans Worten keinen Glauben zu schenken.

Naja, wer glaubte auch der Entschuldigung eines Psychopathen?

In diesem Moment bereute Dean überhaupt hergekommen zu sein.

Seine Spontanität würde ihn irgendwann einmal ins Grab bringen.

Hoffentlich bald, denn sein nächtlicher Besuch wurde jede Minute lächerlicher.

Jetzt konnte er auch nicht mehr kneifen, schlimmer konnte es, ja, nicht mehr werden.

Mit der freien Hand griff er an den Saum seines T – Shirts und zog seine eigene Erkennungsmarke hervor.

Vorsichtig zog er sich die kleine Edelstahlkette über den Kopf und fluchte leise, als die Kette an seinem linken Ohrläppchen hängen blieb.

Cass hatte nicht ein einziges Mal den Blick gehoben, seitdem Dean mit seiner Art der Entschuldigung beschäftigt war.

Er war noch nie ein Mann der großen Worte gewesen.

Lieber ließ er Taten sprechen.

Vielleicht würde Cass, dann begreifen, wie viel Dean diese Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete.

Hoffentlich.

Denn Dean hatte zum ersten Mal im Leben Angst, etwas verlieren zu können, was ihm mehr, als sein eigener Bruder aus seinem Zustand geholfen hatte.

Einem Zustand, in dem er einfach nur noch existiert hatte.

Sein Leben hatte aus dem Willen zu überleben bestanden, nicht aus dem Willen wirklich zu leben.

Bis Cass gekommen war.

Dann hatte sich alles verändert.

Cass war seine göttliche Vergebung gegeben.

Als habe Gott zum ersten Mal Vergebung gezeigt.

Vielleicht gab es doch einen Gott.

Ein kleiner Funke Wahrheit musste in dem ganzen Quatsch von Gottes Güte, ja, stecken.

Immerhin gab es Cass, der ihn zurück ins Leben geholt hatte.

Angespannt lehnte Dean sich nach vorne, atmete einmal tief durch und legte Cass, die beiden Ketten mit den Erkennungsmarken, um.

Ein Zittern ging durch den Körper seines Freundes und blaue Augen sahen Dean sekundenlang überrascht, aus dem Halbdunkeln, an.

Dean räusperte sich kurz und rieb sich nervös über den Nacken, während die Luft zwischen ihnen spannungsgeladener war, als die Luft, während eines Gewitters.

Die Spannung zwischen ihm und Cass würde ausreichen, um ganz LA eine ganze Nacht zu erleuchten.

Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Und scheinbar schien die Spannung jede Sekunde, die sie schwiegen, anzuschwellen.

Wie, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, der gleich das Land verwüsten würde.

Um die Spannung zu brechen, setzte Dean zum Sprechen an und musste trocken schlucken, als Cass ihn undefinierbar, mit geneigtem Kopf musterte.

Gegen einen kleinen Schluck Wasser hatte er gerade wirklich nichts einzuwenden.

Besser noch ein kleines Glas Alkohol.

Vielleicht würde es die Spannung zwischen ihnen abbauen.

„Ich wollte dir meine Erkennungsmarke geben, um dir zu zeigen, dass ich dir vertraue, Cass – egal, was du in der Vergangenheit getan hast, es zählt, wer du jetzt bist."

„Naja, ich werde, dann wohl rübergehen, waren harte Tage für uns beide […]"

Deans nächste Worte wurden von Cass Lippen verschluckt, der diese in einer Kurzschlussreaktion auf, die seines Freundes gepresst hatte.

Hart krallten sich Fingernägel in Deans Schultern und eigentlich hätte er Cass wegstoßen sollen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn.

Wenn das Gefühle waren, dann sollte er verdammt sein.

Dean Winchester und Gefühle ? – Lächerlich.

Das hier war nur ein Kuss.

Ein Freundschaftsbeweis.

Natürlich.

Zuerst blieben Deans Lippen noch unbewegt.

Es war schwer die vielen Eindrücke, auf einmal zu verarbeiten, doch als Cass sich von ihm lösen wollte, schob Dean seine linke Hand in Cass Nacken und presste diesen fester gegen sich.

Langsam löste sich die Spannung aus Cass Schultern und seine Hände kamen auf Deans Schulterblättern zum Liegen.

Dean vergrub seine Hände in den schwarzen Haaren und neigte Cass Kopf leicht zur Seite, um ihn tiefer küssen zu können.

Cass war anschmiegsam, wie Wasser in seinen Armen, und Dean spürte den beschleunigten Herzschlag des anderen gegen seinen eigenen Brustkorb hämmern.

Als Dean seine Zähne sanft in Cass Oberlippe versenkte, hisste dieser kurz auf und Dean konnte ihn noch tiefer küssen.

Sanft saugte er die Unterlippe seines Freundes an, bis Cass erneut aufhisste.

Dean schob Cass einige wenige Meter nach hinten, ohne die Lippen einmal von dessen Lippen zu trennen.

Ihre Nasen stießen zusammen, als sie sich küssten und Dean spürte einen brennenden Schmerz in der wunden Unterlippe.

Sicherlich würde er morgen eine taube Unterlippe haben und essen, wie ein Idiot.

Doch dieser Moment war es wert.

Dean war erstaunt über sich selber, als er sich scharf die Luft einsaugen hörte, als Cass sanft seine Zähne in der wunden Unterlippe vergrub und diese danach entschuldigend ansaugte.

Vorsichtig schob Dean sein linkes Bein zwischen Cass Beine, um sich noch näher an diesen zu pressen.

Langsam begann sich der Luftmangel bei Dean bemerkbar zu machen und er löste den Lippenkontakt, um frustriert aufzuseufzen.

Mit gesenkten Lidern betrachte Dean seinen besten Freund und auch wenn er es niemals öffentlich zugeben würde, gefiel ihm der Anblick.

Cass sah ihn aus beinahe schwarzen Augen an und einige schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm wirr in die Stirn.

Dean sah nicht nur den beschleunigten Atem seines Freundes, sondern spürte diesen auch sekündlich durch seine Brust vibrieren.

Das hier war mehr, als nur einfache Spannungsentladung.

Das musste Dean sich eingestehen

Auch wenn er nicht wollte.

Das waren Gefühle.

Das war Nähe.

Nähe, die er nie zu lassen hatte wollen.  
Scheiße.

Aber, dass hier auch Cass.

Cass, der ihm leichte Küsse auf die scharfe Linie des Kiefers presste und sich in einer gespannten Linie gegen ihn presste.

Dean konnte die schmale Erhebung des Hüftknochens, unterhalb seiner Hände spüren, die seit geraumer Zeit an Cass Hüften ruhten.

Vorsichtig ließ er den Blick sinken und sah, dass Cass T – Shirt, wenige Zentimeter, nach oben gerutscht war und den Blick auf einen Streifen nackter Haut freigab.

Nackter, weicher Haut, die er schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Aber noch nie berührt hatte.

Das würden sie ändern.

Dean legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte leise auf, als Cass die empfindliche Stelle, unterhalb seines Ohres küsste.

Unbewusst wollte sich Dean noch näher pressen, als er merkte, dass er Cass gegen die Fensterfront des Wohnzimmers presste.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging Dean rückwärts auf die geöffnete Terrassentür zu und zog Cass, an dessen Hüfte, mit sich.

Dean verhakte sich beim Rückwärtsgehen an der Türschwelle des Wohnzimmers und stolperte mit Cass.

Die Landung auf dem Teppich tat nicht gerade weh, doch ließ sie Cass aufschrecken.

Seine Lippen lösten sich von Deans Hals und dieser hörte sich, enttäuscht aufseufzen.

Desorientiert sah er sich um, bis er merkte, dass er halb auf Cass auf einem weichen Wohnzimmerteppich lag.

Auf einem Wohnzimmerteppich, vor einem kleinen, gemauerten Kamin.

Scheinbar schien nur das kleine Feuer im Kamin, das Wohnzimmer zu erleuchten, denn die Flammen warfen flackernde Schatten auf die weißen Wänden.

Dean musste hart schlucken, als er die wunden Lippen seines besten Freundes sah und die unverkennbaren Flecke an seinem Hals.

Blaue Flecke, die an manchen Stellen, ins Rote übergangen.

Knutschflecke.

Etwas, was Dean seit seiner Jugend, nicht mehr getan hatte.

Okay, wenn er ehrlich war, war das hier etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte.

Mit einem Mann rumzumachen.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das hier sein bester Freund war.

Außerdem der mutmaßliche Mörder seiner Einheit.

Doch als Cass, die Beine, um seine Hüften schlang und sich rhythmisch gegen ihn presste, waren alle diese Dinge egal.

Um ehrlich zu sein – scheißegal.

Dieser Augenblick sollte Cass und ihm gehören.

Ohgott, schwuler konnte er wirklich nicht mehr denken.

Doch, wenn er für Cass schwul werden musste, dann würde Dean es tun.

Erst Recht, seitdem Cass seine Hände über Deans nackten Rücken gleiten ließ.

Dean stöhnte verhalten auf, als Cass ihm das T-Shirt, über den Kopf zog und damit begann sanfte Küssen auf die kleine Lücke zwischen seinen Schlüsselbeinen zu pressen.

Wenn Dean ehrlich sein wusste, war er noch nie so nervös gewesen, jemanden auszuziehen.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich kurz auf seine Ellbogen aufrichtete, um Cass das Langarmshirt auszuziehen.

Sanft ließ Dean dabei seine Fingernägel über den flachen Bauch schaben und spürte, wie ein Beben durch Cass Körper ging.

Ein leises Klirren war zu hören, als die beiden Erkennungsmarken, auf Cass nackter Brust, zusammenstießen.

Musternd ließ Dean seinen Blick, über Cass nackten Oberkörper gleiten, bis er eine kalte Hand, oberhalb seines Herzens spürte.

Fasziniert strichen Cass Finger seine Tätowierung nach und streiften unabsichtlich seine rechte Brustwarze einige Male, was Dean aufhissen ließ.

„Was bedeutet sie?"

Dean musste harte schlucken, als er Cass raue Stimme hörte, die noch einige Nuancen tiefer, als sonst war.

Seine Hose war gerade eindeutig noch enger geworden.

Zum ersten Mal war Dean froh, dass er eine Jogginghose trug.

Er räusperte sich vorsichtig und sah Cass direkt an, als er zu sprechen ansetzte.

„Irgendein okkultes Symbol, es soll einen vor bösen Geistern beschützen."

„Hat bei mir, ja, nicht so super geklappt, nicht wahr?"

Cass sah ihn wenige Sekunden mit einer leichten Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen an und stützte sich dann auf den Ellbogen nach oben, um Dean erneut zu küssen.

Dean beugte sich nach unten und kam Cass, die Hälfte des Abstandes, entgegen.

Das war für Dean Ablenkung genug, um seine Tätowierung, aus der Zeit bei der Army, für einen Moment, zu vergessen.

Deutlich spürte Dean, wie sich Cass Hände seinen Rücken hinabwanderten und oberhalb seines Hosenbundes zum Liegen kamen.

Als Cass einige Sekunden später, seine Hände vollständig unter den lockeren Bund der Jogginghose schob, stöhnte Dean zum ersten Mal, in dieser Nacht laut auf.

Cass löste sich atemlos von Deans Lippen und sah diesen einige Sekunden an, bis Dean seinen Kopf erneut senkte und feuchte Küsse auf das Brustbein, oberhalb der Metallplättchen drückte.

Das helle Aluminium ließ im Schein des Feuers, kleine Schlieren aus Licht über Cass leicht gebräunten Oberkörper tanzen und Dean folgte diesen Spuren mit seinen Lippen.

Als er eine empfindliche Stelle unterhalb der rechten Brustwarze erwischte, presste Cass sich näher an ihn und ließ seine Hüfte immer wieder gegen Deans eigene rollen.

Zum ersten Mal spürte Dean an seinem Oberschenkel, dass Cass das alles nicht kalt ließ.

Es war seltsam.

Aber nicht seltsam, im Sinne von ekelhaft, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen, sondern seltsam im Sinne von erregend.

Dean verteilte Küsse auf jeder einzelnen Rippe und fuhr jede Kontur des fremden Körpers nach.

Er spürte alte Narben und Narben, die kaum ein Jahr alt sein konnten.

Erstaunt sog Dean scharf die Luft ein, als er eine lange, rote Narbe sah, die halb unter dem Bund von Cass Jogginghose versteckt lag.

Sanft saugte er die empfindliche Haut ein und küsste sich bis an den Hosenbund.

Unsicher sah er auf und harkte seinen Daumen in den Bund von Cass Jogginghose und schob diese soweit nach unten, dass er die Narbe, auf dem rechten Hüftknochen vollständig küssen könnte.

„War das dieser Wixxer, aus Toccoa?"

Cass legte sein Kinn auf seinem Brustbein ab und sah Dean aus lustverschleierten Augen an.

Dean hörte, wie Cass hörbar schluckte und sah, wie sein Kehlkopf nervös auf und abhüpfte, als dieser zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte.

„Dean, nicht."

Die Hände, die unter dem Stoff seiner Jogginghose lagen, krallten sich fester in Deans Haut.

Mit bebenden Händen schob Dean, Cass die Jogginghose von den schmalen Hüften.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf Cass Hüften auf und hob seine eigene Hüfte leicht an, damit er Cass die Jogginghose komplett ausziehen konnte.

Dean spürte deutlich, dass Cass seine Narben belasteten.

Der Körper, unter ihm, war gespannt, wie eine Gitarrenseite und Cass hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gedrückt, sodass die Sehnen an seinem Hals hervortraten.

Eindeutige Symbole von Unwohlsein.

Sanft ließ sich Dean wieder auf Cass Hüften sinken und presste ihre Unterleiber näher zusammen.

Kurz flatterten Cass Lider und Dean konnte einen Blick auf einen schmalen Ring blau erhaschen, der beinahe von der Pupille verschluckt wurde.

Mit dem Mittelfinger fuhr Dean die wulstige Linie nach, die scheinbar von einem Messer zu stammen schien, und unter dem Bund der engen Boxershorts verschwand.

Als er den hervorstehenden Hüftknochen nachgefahren hatte, harkte Dean vorsichtig seinen Zeigefinger, unter den Bund der Boxershorts.

Cass drückte seinen Rücken durch und presste seine Hüfte nach oben, als Dean die Linie der Narbe, unterhalb seiner Boxershorts nachfuhr.

Dean zog seine Hand erst wieder, unter dem feuchten Stoff der Boxershorts hervor, als er die komplette Länge der Narbe nachgefahren war.

Scheinbar schien sie an der Mitte der Leiste anzufangen und oberhalb der rechten Hüfte zu enden.

Ziemlich tief musste sie auch gewesen sein, denn die Haut, um die Narbe war verhärtet und man konnte die ursprünglichen Nahtstellen, immer noch leicht fühlen.

Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen griff Dean nach Cass Händen, die sich in den weichen Teppich, unter ihnen krallten.

Dean erschauderte, als er die kalten Hände seines Freundes auf seinen eigenen Hüften ablegte.

Sein Kehlkopf flatterte gegen seinen Hals und er musste trocken schlucken, als ihm auffiel, dass Cass seine Augen offen hatte.

Blaue Augen lagen musternd auf seinem flachen, nackten Bauch und Dean musste hart schlucken, um sich davon abzuhalten, frustriert aufzuseufzen.

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen führte er Cass Hände zu der schmalen Schleife am Vorderteil seiner Jogginghose, die diese auf seinen Hüften hielt.

Erneut spürte Dean Cass Blick auf sich, der ihn fragend musterte, während seine Finger sich langsam an der Schleife von Deans Jogginghose zu schaffen machten.

Immer wieder musste Dean leise aufstöhnen, als Cass Hände unabsichtlich gegen die kleine Ausbeulung in der weiten Jogginghose stießen.

Dean versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch als Cass Finger sich unter den Bund seiner Jogginghose harkten, verlor er die Kontrolle.

Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass seine Sehnen hervortraten und presste seinen Unterleib einige Mal fest gegen Cass Hüfte, um ein bisschen Erleichterung zu erhalten.

Als Dean die Kontrolle zurück gewonnen hatte, sah er, dass Cass sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe biss und nicht weiter wusste.

Erneut legte er seine Hände auf Cass Hände und begann sanft die Jogginghose von seinen Hüften zu schieben.

Erst als Cass seine Hände verkrampfte, stoppte Dean sein Vorhaben und ließ die Jogginghose, tief hängend auf seinen Hüften, verbleiben.

Lange musterten sie sich, bis Dean sich räusperte.

„Ich vertraue dir, Cass."

„Ich will das hier, ich will dich, ich will deine Vergangenheit."

„Verdammt wenn du nicht spürst, wie sehr ich das will, dann musst du echt denken, ich hab immer ne „Pistole" unter meiner Jogginghose verstecken."

Sekunden später spürte Dean, wie Cass ihm seine Jogginghose über die Hüften zog.

Ungeschickt vollführte er ein paar Strampelbewegungen, bis seine Jogginghose, als Knäul, am anderen Ende des Raumes lag.

Als Dean sich wieder auf Cass Hüfte sinken lassen wollte, umschlangen die Arme seines Freundes seines Nacken und pressten ihn flach gegen Cass Körper.

Die harte Linie von Cass Hüftknochen presste sich gegen Deans Unterbauch und kaum einen Moment später hatte Cass Dean mit seinen Beinen umschlungen.

Die Küsse wurden unkontrollierter und Dean spürte, wie Cass unter ihm bebte.

Immer häufiger schluckte Dean Cass Seufzer auf und ließ absichtlich sein Knie über den Schritt gleiten, um noch ein Stöhnen seines besten Freundes zu hören.

Unsicher, aber entschlossen, schob Cass seine Hände unter den Bund der engen schwarzen Boxershorts und ließ seine Hände auf Deans Hinterteil ruhen.

Dean sah ihn einige Sekunden entschlossen, aus verschleierten grünen Augen an, um Cass sein stilles Ja zu geben.

Als die kalte Luft seine Härte streifte, warf Dean erneut den Kopf in den Nacken und konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Er strampelte sich ungelenk die Boxershorts von den Hüften und verpasste ihr einen Tritt, die sie durch das halbe Wohnzimmer beförderte.

Hart presste Dean seinen nackten Unterleib gegen Cass, dessen Boxershorts eine angenehme Reibung erzeugte, die ihn immer weiter in Richtung der Klippe trieb.

Mit hastigen Bewegungen setzte sich Dean auf Cass Hüften auf und senkte verlegen den Blick, als dieser, ihn ohne Scham von oben bis unten musterte.

Scheinbar gefiel Cass, was er sah.

Wie könnte es auch nicht? – Immerhin war er Dean Winchester.

Und trotzdem war er unsicher in dieser Situation.

Irgendwie war es schon ein erstes Mal.

Zumindest das erste Mal für dieses Ufer.

Und das erste Mal, seitdem Lisa gegangen war, Sex mit Jemandem, der Dean etwas bedeutete.

Dean spürte schmale Hände, die seine Hände umschlossen und diese an den Bund von Cass Boxershorts legten.

Vorsichtig fuhr er die schmale Linie schwarzen Haares, die in der Boxershorts verschwand, nach und harkte dann seine Finger in den Bund ein.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger die Leisten von Cass nachfahren, als er die Boxershorts immer weiter nach unten zog.

Kurz hob Dean seine Hüfte an, damit er Cass die Boxershorts über sein Steiß ziehen konnte.

Unabsichtlich streiften Deans Hände dabei die empfindlichen Innenseiten von Cass Oberschenkeln, was diesen dazu veranlasste den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und gedehnt aufzustöhnen.

Ein weiteres Stück Kleidung landete, irgendwo in dem großen Wohnzimmer.

Wenn Dean ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn gerade einen Scheiß, wo ihre Kleidung, herumflog.

Es war, ja, nicht so, als ob sie sie noch brauchen würden.

Dean musterte den nackten Castiel, unter sich.

Die blauen Augen waren geschlossen und die Lippen waren einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet, aus dem immer wieder kleine Seufzer drangen.

Dean spürte, welche Spannung in Cass Körper steckte, als er sich wieder auf Cass Hüfte niederließ.

Doch scheinbar schien Cass andere Pläne zu haben, denn er umschlang Deans Nacken mit beiden Armen und richtete sich unter ihm, in eine sitzende Position auf.

Jede Faser ihres Körpers berührte sich und Dean bemerkte weiche Lippen, die an der Stelle, an der sein Puls unter der Haut hämmerte, saugten.

In einer Kurzschlussreaktion legte er den Kopf nach rechts, um Cass besseren Zugang zu geben.

Eine Welle aus Verlangen erfasste Dean, als Cass begann seine Hüften rhythmisch gegen ihn rollen zu lassen.

Hände krallten sich in Deans Haare und hinterließen einen leichten Schmerz, als sie seinen Kopf in den Nacken zogen.

Sanft begann Dean nun auch seine Hüften gegen Cass beben zu lassen, als dieser feuchte Küsse auf Deans bloße Kehle presste.

Als die kleinen Blitze, die seinen Höhepunkt ankündigten, immer schneller seine Wirbelsäule herunterjagten, legte Dean seinen Kopf auf Castiels Schulter ab.

Dean spürte die Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen ihren Unterleibern bildete und wusste, dass auch Cass nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Alleine sein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen war Anzeichen genug dafür, dass er bald über die Klippe springen würde.

Sanft pressten sich Deans Lippen auf den Haaransatz seines Freundes, als dieser seinen Kopf, gegen Deans Brust sinken ließ, um die Wellen seines Höhepunktes zu durchleben.

Als Deans Blick auf die Wand hinter ihnen fiel, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie Schatten warfen, da sie sich im Licht des erlöschenden Feuers liebten.

Die Erkenntnis und ein harter Biss, oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeines, ließen auch Deans Körper durch die Wellen seines Höhepunktes beben.

Entschuldigend küssten Lippen die malträtierte Haut und er hörte Cass schnelles Atmen.

Der Takt von Cass Herzschlag, der durch Deans Brustkorb vibrierte, hatte etwas Einschläferndes und Dean ließ sich sanft nach hinten sinken.

Halbwegs geistesgegenwärtig schien Cass, nach einer Decke gegriffen zu haben, um sie beide zuzudecken.

Es störte Dean nicht im Geringsten, dass ihre Unterleiber unangenehm aneinander kleben blieben, als er und Cass, im Schein des erlöschenden Feuers, lagen.

Die ruhigen Atemzüge, die seine nackte Brust streiften, verrieten ihm, dass Cass eingeschlafen war.

Während Dean seine Arme fester um Cass schlang, verschränkte dieser ihre Beine, sodass sie am Ende ein Wirrwarr aus Gliedmaßen waren.

Langsam legte sich auch auf Dean, die Müdigkeit.

Eigentlich wollte er Cass beim Schlafen zusehen.

In jedem seiner Atemzüge ein kleines „ich brauche dich auch" hören und dem Feuer beim Verglühen zusehen, doch der Schlaf machte seine Lider schwer.

Das war der einzige Kampf, den er noch nie gewonnen hatte.

Immer siegte der Schlaf.

Während seine Atemzüge ruhiger wurden, sah Dean am Wechsel von Hell und Dunkel, vor seinen Augenlidern, dass das Feuer erloschen war.

Das sanfte Klicken der Metallplättchen auf Cass Brust begleitete ihn, bis in seine Träume.

Scheinbar hatte es so kommen müssen.

Und am Ende hatte es nicht einmal die Vergangenheit geschafft, sie voneinander zu trennen.

Dort, wo keine nackte Haut, Deans Brust traf, lag köperwarmes Metall.

Ihre Erkennungsmarken bildeten, die einzige Barriere, die sie noch voneinander trennte.

Denn bevor Dean in das schwarze Nichts des Schlafes glitt, gestand er sich selber ein, dass er Cass in sein Herz gelassen hatte.

Die Sonne stand schon beinahe auf ihrem Höchststand, als Dean, erwachte.

Es musste demnach, später Vormittag sein.

Wie erwartet, war das Feuer, in den frühen Morgenstunden, ausgegangen und es war schweinekalt im Wohnzimmer.

Obwohl eigentlich Mai war, schienen sie wieder eins dieser Klimaphänomene zu haben.

13 Grad an einem Tag im Mai, um fast 12 Uhr, um die Absurdität des Ganzen zu unterstreichen.

Jedoch lag das viel größere Phänomen in Deans Armen und ließ ihn bei jedem Atemzug, der nackte Haut streifte, erschaudern.

Niemals, hatte Dean das geglaubt.

Er und Trenchcoat – Columbo im Bett?

Vor drei Wochen, hätte er sich die Kugel gegeben, wenn er nur daran gedacht hätte.

Doch jetzt war er froh, dass es so gekommen war.

Bevor er sich sanft aus Castiels Klammergriff löste, drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter und fuhr noch einmal die Konturen seines Körpers nach.

Von der geraden Linie der breiten Schultern, über die schmale Taille und die leicht hervorstehenden Beckenknochen, bis hin zu der sanften Kurve seines Steißbeines und der langen Linie seiner Beine.

Dean schnappte sich auf dem Flur ein T-Shirt, dass Cass gehörte und schlüpfte in seine klebrigen Boxershorts, um Frühstück zu machen.

Der Kaffee war nicht schwer zu finden.

Besonders nicht, wenn man so ein Genie, wie er war.

Okay, nein wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er geraten und die Dose, auf der Kaffeebohnen abgedruckt waren, vom Regal genommen.

Scheinbar schien der Inhalt auch Kaffee gewesen zu sein, er roch zumindest so.

Dean machte sich gerade daran schlechte Pfannkuchen zu machen, als er das Knarren von Dielen hörte.

Als das Tapsen von bloßen Füßen auf Holzboden lauter wurde, drehte sich Dean, mit der Pfanne in den Händen, um.

Cass lehnte am Türrahmen und trug Deans T-Shirt, das ihm bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte.

Dean hätte niemals Sachen von Sammy annehmen sollen, als er aus dem Krieg gekommen war.

Große Leute trugen auch größere Sachen.

Alttagstauglich war das T – Shirt nie gewesen, doch zum Schlafen hatte es gereicht.

Aber an Cass wurde es plötzlich alltagstauglich.

Dean räusperte sich verlegen, als auch ihm, der verbrannte Geruch auffiel.

„Deine Sachen waren weg und naja ich hab gedacht, du wärst abgehauen, Dean."

„Weißt du wegen der Sache zwischen uns beiden letzte Nacht."

Beschämt senkte Dean den Blick und schaukelte unsicher auf den bloßen Fußsohlen hin und her.

Das ihm einmal die Worte fehlten, war wirklich eine Seltenheit.

Grenzte, ja, beinahe an das achte Weltwunder.

„Ich hab versucht Frühstück zu machen, aber irgendwie kann ich einfach keine Pfannkuchen backen."

„Kaffee?"

Dean war sich sicher, dass eine Entschuldigung besser gekommen wäre, doch er war nun Mal kein Mann der großen Worte.

Doch zum Glück war Cass das auch nicht.

Machte die Sache für Dean einfacher.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte er zwei Tassen mit Kaffee gefüllt und streckte die eine in Cass Richtung.

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte, um Cass Mundwinkel, als er nach der Tasse, in Deans Händen, griff.

Dean beugte sich ein kleines Stück vor und presste Cass einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Danach lehnte er sich gegen die Küchentheke und wollte an seinem Kaffee nippen.

Als Dean sah, dass Cass das Gesicht verzog, als er an seinem Kaffee nippte, legte er seine Stirn in Falten.

Einige Sekunden später fing Cass lauthals zu lachen an und Dean war vollends verwirrt.

Er räusperte sich kurz und schenkte Cass ein kleines, entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Wieso musste er auch immer alles falsch machen?

Ach ja, genau, weil er ein scheiß Schicksal hatte.

Dean musterte Cass dabei, wie er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wusste und ein viel zu mädchenhaftes Kichern unterdrückte.

Jetzt war Cass ihm, aber eine Antwort schuld.

Dass seine Pfannkuchen ungenießbar waren, musste Dean zugeben.

Aber sein Kaffee?

Niemals.

„Dean, woher hast du denn das Pulver für den Kaffee?"

Castiel fing erneut zu lachen an und Deans Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten.

Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

War er gerade dabei wahnsinnig zu werden?

Gar nicht Mal so abwegig, irgendwann hatte es ja so weit kommen müssen in der Stadt der Irren.

„Aus der Dose mit den Kaffeebohnen drauf, auf der dick und fett Kaffee steht?"

Dean spürte, wie Cass Lachen durch seinen Brustkorb vibrierte, als er die Arme um seine Hüfte schlang.

Kurz küsste Cass ihn auf die Linie seines Kiefers, bevor er sein Lachen unterdrückte, um zu sprechen.

„Das ist schwarzer Kakao, Dean."

„Für Kaffee hab ich richtige Bohnen, unten in der Theke."

„Lass mich raten, du hast es in die Kaffeemaschine getan und die ist jetzt verstopft?"

Ohgott kein Wunder, dass es in der Küche so verbrannt roch.

Das waren nicht die Pfannkuchen.

Das war die Kaffeemaschine.

Dean begann zu lachen, bis ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen.

Er würde es zwar niemals öffentlich zugeben, doch für Cass war er gerne ein Idiot.

Zumindest, wenn er ihn so zum Lachen bringen konnte.

„Hmmm, nein."

„Aber, hei – lass uns in ein Diner brunchen gehen?"

Das Lächeln das Dean an seinem Hals spürte, war Antwort genug.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie an einem kleinen Tisch, in dem Diner, in dem er vor zwei Tagen gesessen hatte.

Es gefiel Dean, dass Cass noch immer das lächerlich große T – Shirt trug und sich nur eine ausgewaschene Jeans von seinen eigenen Sachen angezogen hatte.

Genauso, wie es Dean gefiel, dass er eines von Cass Langarmshirts mit Knopfleiste und eine seiner lockeren Jogginghosen trug.

Sie mussten schon ein seltsames Bild abgeben.

Doch zum ersten Mal im Leben, war Dean egal, was andere dachten, denn er hatte sein Zuhause gefunden.

Sein Zuhause würde immer da sein, wo auch Cass sein würde.

So lange, bis einer von ihnen starb.

Ein paar Tische weiter saß eine Frau in einem roten Kostüm und musterte, das seltsame Paar unauffällig.

Ab und zu nahm sie einen Schluck ihres doppelten Espresso.

Neben ihr saß einer dieser lächerlichen Hunde mit Wackelkopf.

Zufrieden lächelnd griff sie zu seinem kleinen Aufnahmeband und ließ die letzte Kassette einrasten.

In ruhiger Tonlage fing sie an zu sprechen, nachdem das Rauschen der leeren Kassette zu hören war.

_Finale Aufnahme, Dean Winchester ; 20/05/2004_

_Der Patient hat eine soziale Beziehung, zu dem hieransässigen Castiel Novak geschlossen, beide können aus der psychiatrischen Betreuung von PWCL freigestellt werden._

_Bald können wir eine Reihe von Tests bei weiteren Veteranen durchführen, denn scheinbar scheint es ihnen leichter zu fallen Beziehungen und Freundschaften untereinander zu beginnen._

_Im folgenden Textabschnitt werde ich meine benutzte Strategie erläutern:_

_die Charakteristika, der zu betreuenden Veteranen, müssen Gemeinsamkeiten aufweißen z.B. dieselbe Klassifizierung der Traumatisierung_

_unauffällige Annäherung soll dadurch erfolgen, dass sie in eine Nachbarschafts – oder auch Wohngemeinschaftssituation gebracht werden _

_es ist unbedingt nötig, besonders kontaktscheue Personen, wie in diesem Beispielfall Castiel Novak, dazu animieren, sich zu sozialisieren und sich dem anderen Veteranen bekannt zu machen (bspw. über den typischen Nachbarschaftsbegrüßungskuchen) _

_das Interesse des desinteressierten, verschlossenen Subjektes (in diesem Beispielfall Dean Winchester) muss geweckt werden z.B. durch auffällige Kleidung oder häufige Treffen _

_es ist nötig, als Überwacher der Situation zu agieren, jedoch nur dem einen Part des Projektes bekannt zu sein, der andere Part soll eine starke Abneigung gegen die psychologische Betreuung des anderen entwickeln ( im Beispielsfall habe ich als Dean Winchesters Psychologin agiert und mich bei Castiel Novak unbeliebt gemacht) _

_Diese Aufnahme beinhaltet eine Testreihe, die mit positivem Abschluss abgeschlossen wurde. _

_Ich hoffe, ich konnte dem Ausschuss für die Versorgung von Veteranen des Militärs, in dem Parlament der United States of America, eine Testreihe vorlegen, die die Betreuung von Veteranen revolutionieren wird._

_Mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen, _

_Miss S. D. Withecker_

Zufrieden drückte die Frau die Stopptaste und nippte weiter an ihrem Kaffee, während sie den Briefumschlag nach Washington beschriftete.

Der Kopf des Hundes nickte ihr schneller zu, nachdem sie das Aufnahmegerät in den frankierten Umschlag gelegt hatte.

Beinahe, als wollte der lächerliche Wackeldackel ihr zustimmen.

Doch sie bemerkte nichts mehr, denn sie hatte ihre Hände gefaltet und genoss die Aussicht auf ein gelungenes Projekt, dass ihr den Durchbruch bringen würde.


End file.
